Seto Kaiba, The Dark Knight
by BatmanGenesis
Summary: Batman, Lt. Mutou, and DA Marik Ishtar form an alliance in an effort to rid Domino of crime. The trio's progress, however, is strained by the arrival of a new criminal who calls himself the Joker. A canonized sequel of Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba.
1. How did it all come down to this?

**Seto Kaiba, The Dark Knight**

Summary: Batman, Lt. Mutou, and DA Marik Ishtar form an alliance in an effort to rid Domino of crime. The trio's progress, however, is strained by the arrival of a new criminal who calls himself the Joker. A canonized sequel of Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba.

* * *

**Chapter 1: How did it all come down to this?**

_Seto Kaiba as Bruce Wayne/Batman_

_Joker as himself_

_Marik Ishtar as Harvey Dent/Two-Face (More suitable over Duke)_

_Hobson as Alfred Pennyworth_

_Téa Gardner as Rachel Dawes_

_Yugi Mutou as Lt. James Gordon_

_Roland (who will also double as Nesbitt of the Big Five due to the latter being a technical expert) as Lucius Fox_

_Ryo Bakura as Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow_

_Gansley of the Big Five as Sal Maroni_

_Asuka Tenjouin as Detective Anna Ramirez_

_Jun Manjoume_ _as Detective Wuertz_

_Rebecca (Hawkins) Mutou as James Gordon's wife_

_Duke Devlin as Mayor Anthony Garcia_

_Adrian Rudolph Crump III (Financial expert of the Big Five) as Coleman Reese_

_Vivian Wong as Natascha_

_Gerard as Reporter Mike Engel_

_Chancellor Sheppard as Commissioner Loeb_

**_The rest will be revealed as the story progresses_**

* * *

It is now sometime in the early morning. Currently, the men of a local fire department are seen putting out the remaining flames resulting from last night's fiery explosion. One firefighter informs another about the presence of a dark figure nearby: the Batman.

The city's masked hero, with his black cape billowing in the melancholy wind, pensively stands on top the midst of smoldering debris. Suddenly, something on the ground catches his eye. Crouching, the vigilante reaches for the familiar object. There is a glimmer emanating from it. As he picks it up, it is none other than the lucky coin of DA Marik Ishtar. Still grasping the silver dollar, the Batman switches the coin's sides, revealing that one side has been charred. After several moments, he then clutches it tightly, as if under immense frustration.

Later, the dark knight finds himself nearby the DA's hospital bed. Although he's fully aware of Ishtar's having slipped into unconsciousness, Kaiba placed the coin on a table and solemnly uttered, "**I'm sorry, Marik.**"

_How did it all come down to this?_

_**This **happened... when Marik and Téa..._

_So many lives were destroyed because of this madman..._

_Like Hobson once told me, I have to endure... and take it. I can be the outcast, I can make the choice that no one else can make: the right choice. The question is, at what cost will my choice have?_

_Ever since I began all this, I swore to myself that although I'm willing to put my life on the line to do what I have to, it has to be **mine**, no one else's._

_I have to put an end to this madness sooner or later, or die trying..._

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

_Next chapter – Chapter 2: The Bank Job_

Constructive reviews are very much appreciated; review and I will reply back to you ASAP.


	2. The Bank Job

**Seto Kaiba, The Dark Knight**

Summary: Batman, Lt. Mutou, and DA Marik Ishtar form an alliance in an effort to rid Domino of crime. The trio's progress, however, is strained by the arrival of a new criminal who calls himself the Joker. A canonized sequel of Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Bank Job**

Nearly a year has passed since the masked vigilante known as Batman made his debut in Domino, Japan. What was once the worst Japanese metropolis to live in, was now a city whose people are gradually overcoming the influence of the criminals and the corrupt.

Nowadays, the city is experiencing a lack of criminal activity... not withstanding a few sporadic homicides executed by an individual who, like the caped crusader, has a taste for the theatrical.

Sometime in the afternoon, one high rise building which happens to overlook a nearby 'mob' bank, has one of its many glass windows shattered... from the inside. The perpetrator smashed the glass with the 'butt' of some gun-shaped weapon. He along with his partner next to him, are apparently common thugs wearing clown masks. Attaching a projectile, the goon fires his weapon towards another building. Both men then rappel toward their destination.

Around the same time, a lone man stands and waits at a street corner, carrying two things: a clown mask on his left arm, a duffel bag on his right. Once a van arrives near his person, he enters the vehicle, whilst putting his own clown mask on.

"Three of a kind. Let's do this." said the driver.

The front passenger retorted, "That's it? Three guys?"

"Two guys on the roof," answered the driver, "Every guy gets his share. Five shares is plenty."

"Six shares, remember? Don't forget the **guy **who planned this job," replied Chuckles.

"Heh. He thinks he can sit out and still take a slice. Now, I know why they call **him **the Joker," criticized Grumpy.

Meanwhile, the two men who rappelled downward have their conversation. As they begin to tamper a fuse box outside, one asked the other, "So, do you know why they call **him **the Joker?"

"I heard he wears make-up," replied 'Dopey'.

Curious, 'Happy' inquired, "Make-up?"

"Yeah, to like, scare people. Sorta like war paint."

Moments later, the 'three of a kind' arrive at the 'mob' bank. Entering through the entrance doors, the three criminals make their way to the teller booths. Grumpy (the driver) fires up into air with his automatic, exclaiming, "ALL RIGHT, EVERYBODY! HANDS UP, HEADS DOWN!"

The other two thugs handle some of the clients in the area; they naturally point their guns in a very threatening manner.

"Listen, pal, I said heads down!" cried 'Grumpy' as he pulled the teller away from his booth, "Let's go, pal! I'm makin' a withdrawal!"

The silent thug strangely prepares several 'grenades' from his own bag. Back outside, Happy and Dopey near the completion of their first roles.

"Here goes the silent alarm," remarked Dopey, clutching onto a mechanism, tampering with the bank's electronic system, "and there it goes."

"Well?" asked Happy, behind Dopey.

"That's funny. It didn't dial out to 110 (_A/N: Japanese equivalent for 911_); it was tryin' to reach a private number."

"Is there a problem, then?"

"No, I'm done here."

Using a silenced handgun, Happy then shoots Dopey in the back. "Yes, you were." The traitor grabs his bag and later finds himself in the basement level of the bank; the bank vault. Taking out a drilling machine from his bag, the goon begins to penetrate the chamber's exterior. After perforating a mere few inches, Happy get electrified by the vault's security measure.

"Now obviously we don't want you all to do anything with your hands... other than for holding on for dear life," commanded Grumpy, as the silent clown placed his grenades onto the victims' hands.

After he knocked out a security guard, Chuckles demanded to tellers and clients alike, "On the ground! Stay on the ground! Nobody even move! Nobody! Stay down!"

Much to everyone's surprise, the bank manager, who was overlooked, fires his 12-gauge shotgun several feet away from behind Chuckles, killing him. Upon this unforeseen turn of events, the unnamed thug takes cover by going behind one of the clerks' desks.

The bank manager, a man about fifty-years of age, slowly shows changes his cool demeanor to a more hot-tempered one. He blasts his shotgun again, this time, at the same desk the quiet one was hiding behind. The clown runs towards another clerk's desk, while the trigger-happy fifty-year old man is in hot pursuit of his target; by this time, he has already used up 5 shotgun shells...

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU'RE STEALING FROM?! YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE AS GOOD AS DEAD!" cried the corrupt bank manager.

Grumpy asked his non-talkative associate, "The guy's out, right?" Pondering for a brief second, the accomplice nods in response.

Seeing one of the masked robbers creep out of the desk, the bank executive fires another round, but as a result, he runs out of shells. Taking advantage of the older man's current predicament, the silent clown quickly gets on his feet and discharges his Glock at the bank manager's leg, crippling him.

"Where did you learn to count?!" exclaimed Grumpy, still a bit dazed from the shotgun's impact. The slightly injured criminal then heads to the basement level to check up on the progress of his other accomplice, Happy.

"They wired this vault up to like 5000 volts. What the hell kinda bank does that?"

Grumpy retorted, "A mob bank, that's what. I guess that this Joker guy is as crazy as they say. Where's the alarm guy?"

"Boss told me when 'Dopey' was done, I should waste him," answered Happy as he swung the vault's door handle, "which means one less share, right?"

"That's funny, 'cause **he **told me something like that." remarked Grumpy... as he pulled out something from his person.

"He wha-? Wait, no, no!"

BLAM!

Once his 'partner' was killed off, the second traitor raids the vault of much of its monetary contents. After several minutes have passed, Grumpy returns to the ground level of the bank along with several duffel bags filled with millions of Japanese yen.

"That's... a lot of money! Y'know, if this Joker guy was smart, he'd have us bring a bigger car." commented the talkative goon, while the 'mime'-like clown dragged the bags near the bank entrance.

Cocking his gun and pointing it at his associate, Grumpy continued, "I'm bettin' that the Joker told you to kill me once we loaded up the cash."

The other clown sighed, checked his watch, and finally spoke, "No, no. I kill the bus driver," as he stepped away a few feet away to his right.

Still pointing his gun at his intended target, Grumpy, now a bit confused, asked, "Bus driver? What bus driver?!"

Suddenly, the end of a Japanese school bus drives through the entrance doors, slamming into and killing Grumpy as a result. The bus driver, who also wore a clown mask, jumped down from the rear exit and said, "School's out! Time to go!"

Noticing that Grumpy is lying motionless on the floor, he sarcastically commented, "I guess that guy's not coming with us?"

The two men then load up the cash into the school bus. "That's a lot of money. By the way, what happened to the rest of the guys? I thought that there were-"

True to his word, the last clown kills the bus driver, firing a couple bullets into the burly man's head. Once this nefarious deed was committed, the final traitor picks up his own duffel bag and retreats to the bus...

"Think that you're smart, eh?" asked the crippled bank manager, "You're just hired goons."

Apparently piquing his interest, the 'hired' goon slowly makes his way towards the older man.

"They'll just do the same to you. Oh, the criminals in this city used to believe in the good 'ol things: honor, respect. Look at you! What do you believe in, huh? WHAT DO YOU BELIEVE IN?!"

Placing a 'grenade' half-way into the guy's mouth, the clown, removing his mask, replied, "I believe... whatever does not kill you... simply makes you... stranger."

The clown reveals that he is in fact, the Joker; his make-up isn't perma-white, but rather craggy. His malevolent, scarred face immediately betrayed the business man's composure. Smiling in a malicious manner, the fiend relieves the man of his shotgun and returns to the bus with the grenade's line in tow.

As the school bus drives out of the collapsed entrance, the grenade's lining pulls out the pin... only for a yellowish smoke to emerge from the canister; it was actually harmless.

Having timed his plan out correctly, the Joker drives his bus along with several other school buses, all the while, avoiding the oncoming police that fail to notice the Joker's getaway... once again.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

_Next chapter – Chapter 3: Batman and Batmen?_

Constructive reviews are very much appreciated; review and I will reply back to you ASAP.


	3. Batman and Batmen?

**Seto Kaiba, The Dark Knight**

Summary: Batman, Lt. Mutou, and DA Marik Ishtar form an alliance in an effort to rid Domino of crime. The trio's progress, however, is strained by the arrival of a new criminal who calls himself the Joker. A canonized sequel of Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Batman and Batmen?**

Night fell upon Domino. For years, the nights were the most dangerous times; for the safety and livelihoods of innocent citizens were often compromised. However, the tables have turned since the arrival of the city's watchful protector. It is now the criminals that must now fear for their own safety and livelihood.

Gerard Engel, a prominent reporter of the Domino City Network, is currently interviewing Mayor Duke Devlin.

"Mr. Mayor, you were elected in a campaign to clean up the city's criminal activities. The question is: when are you going to make good on your promise?"

"Well, Gerard, I believe I already have."

"But, this so-called 'Batman'. What we hear is that he's doing some good for a while now: that criminals are now running scared. But I say..."

While this interview is going on, the familiar bat-shaped beacon of light shines in the night sky. In a seedy area of town, a drug-related exchange is about to occur... that is until the would be customer notices the signal and immediately reconsiders the deal.

"No, man. I don't like tonight," said the would-be customer as he walked away from the seller.

Irritated by this last minute refusal, the seller replied, "Oh, c'mon! What are ya, superstitious or somethin'? You got a better chance of winning the lottery than running into **him**."

* * *

Inside a police department, one of the TVs broadcasts the interview between the mayor and the reporter. During the meeting, Devlin retorted, "...That's simply not true. I'm told that our men in the Major Crimes Unit are close to..."

A relatively new recruit, Detective Asuka Tenjouin enters the office of her associate, Det. Jun Manjoume.

"So the mayor says that you're closing in on the identity of the Batman, Manjoume-kun?" asked the female detective sarcastically.

Crumpling up a small piece of paper in his hand, Manjoume replied, "The investigation is on hold." The frustrated young man tosses the crumpled object towards the wall... specifically where the list of Batman suspects is; the list comprises of Bruce Lee, Okazaki Masamune, and a Yeti.

On top of the police department stands Lieutenant Yugi Mutou near the bat-signal. Tenjouin soon appears with two mugs of coffee, apparently holding one for her superior.

"Ever going to see your wife again, Lieutenant?" asked the female detective as she handed Mutou the other mug.

"I thought that you had to look after your mother, Detective."

As she sipped her drink, Asuka replied, "I checked her back at the hospital, unfortunately."

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right. So, **he **hasn't shown up yet?"

"Often doesn't. But, I like reminding everyone that he's out there."

Curious, the young detective inquired, "Why wouldn't he come?"

"Hopefully," said the lieutenant, as he smiled, "because he's busy."

* * *

At some multi-level parking garage, two black minivans rendezvous with a single white van for apparently illegal reasons. Emerging out of the minivans are Triads. The gang's leader, known as 'Boss Lam' _(A/N: For those who read Monte Cristo Hakushaku, you'll recognize who I'm referring to) _notices the illuminating bat-signal in the sky.

"That's why we bring dogs," remarked Lam.

One of Lam's men opens up the van's trunk, revealing a couple of Rottweilers inside. Lam fondled his pets, and remarked, "My little poochies..."

After cuddling his attack dogs, the Shan Chu and his men walk towards the occupants of the white van. One man, who is being dragged by the triads, is suspiciously under the influence of some hallucinogen.

"Look what your drugs did to one of my customers," claimed the Triad leader.

A familiar voice answered, "Buyer beware. I told you that my compound would take you places. I never said that they'd be places you wanted to go."

The owner of that voice reveals himself to be the Scarecrow, aka former Arkham psychiatrist, Dr. Ryo Bakura.

Agitated by this 'loophole', Lam retorted, "My business... repeat customers."

"You don't like what I have to offer? Well, you can buy from someone else. Assuming that Batman left anyone else to buy from."

Suddenly, the Rottweilers begin barking. Both parties cautiously look around to discover the reason for the animals' behavior.

"My dogs are... hungry!" stated Lam, as he descried to a dark figure standing a few yards away in the shadows. He added, "It's a shame that there's only one of you, Bats."

Much to everyone's shock, one of Ryo's goons shrieks as he mysteriously gets taken out by another presence. Another goon gets thrown off the garage's spiral driveway. Finally, the first figure aims and fires some shotgun, shattering the glass window of one of the triads' vans.

Taking cover behind the left side of his van, the Scarecrow remarked, "That's not **him**."

Several men, dressed up in homemade Batman outfits, fire their weapons at the criminals. A gunfight quickly ensues between the impostors and the criminals. The first copycat fires a shotgun, while another uses a submachine gun.

"Release the dogs!" ordered Lam.

One of the Rottweilers succeeds in leaping onto one of the fake Batmen, and ferociously sinks his teeth into the makeshift armour. One impostor attempts to hold-up Bakura with a pistol, but only to fall victim to the sadist's fear toxin.

While this seemingly chaotic turn of events are happening, the Burst Stream (the Batmobile) appears almost out of nowhere, pancaking a hapless car or two.

"Now, that's more like it," said Bakura.

Faced with a more severe threat, the Triads and the Scarecrow's men both open fire on the tank-like vehicle. The thugs' efforts to damage the car, however, are in vain, as there's not even a scratch on it. Unbeknownst to both parties is that the car has no occupant currently inside; it's in 'loiter' mode. After a few moments, 'intimidation' mode is initiated.

In this mode, the vehicle immediately launches two mini-missiles, destroying two things in the process: a security office and a civilian car. Some of the triads, including Lam, decide to flee rather than stay and fight with the caped vigilante. The shotgun-wielding impostor slowly makes his way towards the triads' van... that is until the barrel of his gun somehow gets twisted...

...by the real Batman. This feat, however, was accomplished with the aid of some hydraulic device attached to his glove. Once he bent the shotgun's barrel to a certain degree, the masked vigilante knocks out the fake with a side-backfist.

While this is happening, the triads succeed in making their getaway. While their boss attempts to leave, some of the Scarecrow's thugs try to dispose the dark knight. Quickly reeling the device away from the palm of his hand, the highly skilled crime-fighter takes on the goons with ease.

The first ruffian gets taken care of as the knight delivers swift, powerful blows to his shoulder and leg, ending the brief fight by sending the guy's head against a metal railing. The second goon is unlucky enough to get connected by not one, but two elbow strikes to the face. Wielding a handgun, another thug tries a go against the dark figure. Instead, the vigilante wrenches away the weapon by jerking the man's arm and then elbowing his face.

Realizing that one of his 'copycats' is still being gnawed on by the Rottweilers, Batman takes out his grapple gun and fires it towards the poor man, pulling him away from the vicious dogs. Going to check if the impostor isn't fatally wounded, the silent guardian walks up, only to get bitten by one of the Rottweilers on his left gauntlet.

"**Auugghh!**" cried the vigilante in pain.

_Damn it. I think I should have replaced these bronze gauntlets a long time ago._

Seeing that Batman is injured, Bakura takes this opportunity to finish him off. Luckily, the masked 'hero' manages to get the attack dog off of him, by throwing the animal to the side. Merely sideswiping the vigilante with the side of his van, Scarecrow fails in his would-be murder. Still holding onto the van, Batman applies his hydraulic device to cut an opening into the vehicle.

Unfortunately, he notices one of the garage's column supports coming up. Not wanting to risk getting crushed in between the side of the vehicle and the pillar, the knight grudgingly releases his person away from the van. However, his body still gets hit against the column as he couldn't pull away in time.

_I'm definitely gonna feel that in the morning..._

A bit dazed from the collision, the masked avenger gets back on his feet, and slowly walks to the edge of the spiral driveway. And now he waits... for the right moment.

Bakura, now several floors below, believes that he's 'home-free'. Upon hearing the van's arrival at a certain point, the Batman now leaps off the driveway's edge, landing on top of his target; he consequently thrashed the villain's getaway vehicle.

A few minutes later, the dark crusader has Scarecrow subdued along with his men and of course, the Batmen. Having tied them up, the real Batman unmasks his first 'freak' enemy, revealing a more sane, but still insane Dr. Ryo Bakura.

"**Don't let me find you out here again**," warned the dark knight to his impersonators.

One of the impostors replied, "But, we're trying to help you."

Returning to his batmobile, Batman retorted, "**I don't need help.**"

"Not my diagnosis," remarked Bakura.

"What gives you the right? What's the difference between you and me?" asked the same imitator.

"**I'm not wearing hockey pads!**" exclaimed Batman in his usual grating tone. He then left in his black tank, leaving both parties for the police.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

_Next chapter – Chapter 4: Batman has no limits_

Constructive reviews are very much appreciated; review and I will reply back to you ASAP.


	4. Batman has no limits

**Seto Kaiba, The Dark Knight**

Summary: Batman, Lt. Mutou, and DA Marik Ishtar form an alliance in an effort to rid Domino of crime. The trio's progress, however, is strained by the arrival of a new criminal who calls himself the Joker. A canonized sequel of Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Batman has no limits**

A few hours later, it is now early in the morning (presumably around 6 a.m.). In the wake of the recent bank robbery, the police are currently investigating the mob bank. Lieutenant Yugi Mutou enters the building to spearhead the case. Although there are various reporters around, they are held back by the police in order to avoid unwanted interference.

Greeted by one of his (wo)men, Mutou is then accompanied by Det. Tenjouin. As the two head over to the underground vault, the young woman gives her superior some details regarding the homicide-robbery.

After she handed Mutou a photographic piece of evidence, Asuka stated, "He can't resist showing us his face."

When they reach the vault, the Lt. rhetorically questioned, "What's he hiding under all that make-up?"

The two honest cops then examine the bareness of the vault. Only one or two stacks of money remain inside the chamber. Placing the photograph on a vacant sliding table, Mutou casually turns around to the entrance/exit of the vault. There is a dark figure standing near the opening: Batman.

Lt. Mutou gives the young detective the signal to give the two men some privacy. Understanding the situation, Tenjouin walks to her other associates. "Can we get a minute, people? Please?"

Once they are alone, the vigilante and the honest cop begin their meeting. Picking up the photographic evidence, Mutou shows his mysterious friend a photo of the Joker.

"**Him again?**"

Taking out some gadget from his utility harness, the masked detective examines a stack of money nearby.

"**Who are the others?**" continued the dark knight.

"Just another group of small-timers. Like the rest, they were all killed off."

"**Where are the marked bills I gave you?**"

"My detectives have been making drop buys for them for weeks. This bank was another drop for the mob; that makes five. They're trying to broker their dirty cash."

"**Time to move in.**"

"We would have to hit all five banks simultaneously. We would need SWAT teams for backup. And what about this Joker guy?"

"**One man or the entire mob?**" asked Batman rhetorically, "**He can wait.**"

"When the new DA hears about this, he'll want in."

"**Do you trust him?**"

After he placed the photo into his evidence folder, Mutou replied, "Well, he's Marik. It's hard to keep him out of just about anything. Stubborn as you are-"

He turns to look around; Batman is nowhere to be seen... again.

* * *

Another few hours have passed; it is now almost noon. In one of the city's tallest architectures stands the most expensive and luxurious penthouse building. It is owned by none other than the wealthiest man in Domino, Japan: multi-billionaire Seto Kaiba.

Hobson, butler of the famous billionaire playboy, enters his master's bedroom in order to serve the younger man his breakfast. Much to his disappointment, the elderly gentleman discovers that **he **is nowhere to be found in the suite.

* * *

Several minutes later, the loyal servant find himself at a construction site under the possession of the Kaiba Corporation. A warning sign located on some fencing reads "KAIBA CORPORATION – PRIVATE PROPERTY/NO TRESPASSING".

Once he exits his Rolls-Royce, Hobson unlocks the door of a cargo load and enters inside. A moment later, he soon descends to a secret, underground lair via elevator platform. The vast room is brightly lit by the ceiling's white, fluorescent lighting. On the ground rests a dormant black 'tank' on one side; one the other is some equipment for some other application(s). Seeing that his master is sitting at the computer station, Hobson gradually makes his way to him.

"It'd be nice when the mansion is rebuilt. You can then swap not sleeping in the penthouse with not sleeping in the mansion," remarked the old servant with his dry wit.

He added, "And whenever you stitch yourself up, you always leave behind a bloody mess."

"Yeah, it makes me learn from my mistakes," replied Kaiba, poorly stitching his bite wound.

After he put on his orange-tinted eye glasses, the loyal butler retorted, "Well, you ought to be pretty knowledgeable by now then. Here, let me do it."

The butler takes the suture materials and skillfully stitches up the laceration.

"My armour... I'm carrying too much weight. I need to be... uh, need to be faster nowadays."

"I'm sure Mr. Nesbitt could oblige," said the butler before he was curious as to how his master received this latest injury. "Seto-sama, did you get mauled by a tiger?"

Kaiba muttered, "It was a dog."

"Excuse me?"

As he made a hand gesture that represented something of large size, Kaiba answered, "It was a big dog."

After a moment, the thirty-one year old man said, "More copycats last night, Hobson. This time with guns."

"Why don't you hire them and take the weekend off, sir?"

"Heh. It wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I... said I wanted to inspire people."

Once he finished stitching his master's wound, Hobson responded, "I know. But things have improved much in the past year. Take a look at the new District Attorney, Marik Ishtar."

"I am closely," said Seto, tapping a button on his computer; one of the monitors displays Ishtar in one of his past campaign speeches, "I need to know if he can be trusted."

"Well, are you interested in the man's character or his social life?" asked Hobson, who motioned to a screen that monitored Ishtar walking side by side with Assistant DA Téa Gardner.

"Whoever Téa spends her time with is her business." Kaiba then gets on his feet and steps away from the computer station, removing his tight black shirt.

"I trust that you don't have me followed on my day off."

Seto turned his head slightly back and retorted, "If you ever took one, I might." He then continued to take off his shirt...

A bit unnerved by a piteous sight, the servant stated, "Know your limits, Seto-sama."

On Kaiba's back, there are several gunshot inflictions and some bruising at various areas; the price of fighting crime for just **one year** (esp. when the man is still in his prime...).

Donning on a white collared shirt, Seto replied, "**Batman has no limits**."

"Well, you do, sir."

"You know me. Can't afford to know them."

"Then what happens on the day that you find out?"

"We all know that you like to say 'I told you so'."

"On that day, Seto-sama, even I won't want to, probably, of course."

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

_Next chapter _– _Chapter 5: Domino's White Knight_

Constructive review are very much appreciated; review and I will reply back to you ASAP.


	5. Domino's White Knight

**Seto Kaiba, The Dark Knight**

Summary: Batman, Lt. Mutou, and DA Marik Ishtar form an alliance in an effort to rid Domino of crime. The trio's progress, however, is strained by the arrival of a new criminal who calls himself the Joker. A canonized sequel of Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Domino's White Knight**

Around the same time from the previous chapter, a courtroom case is about to go underway. The reason for this delay is apparent: one of the lawyers is absent. On the plaintiff's side, are Assistant DA, Téa Gardner and one associate. The defendant's 'corner' sits two men: supposed crime boss, Gansley Maroni and his attorney, Johnson (the chief legal advisor of the Big Five). As Téa whispered something to her client, the courtroom doors were opened by none other than...

"Sorry for the delay, folks!"

... DA Marik Ishtar. This man, though Egyptian, became a 'citizen' of Japan several years ago. Leaving his **dark** past behind in Egypt, Marik somehow found himself wandering around in the land of the sun. It is in Domino where he was eventually adopted (legally) by a generous, affectionate oriental who took care of the young 'orphan'. Naturally both charismatic and intelligent, Marik passed through his academics with flying colors; however, he did struggle against the racism/discrimination during his studies.

As the DA gets in his seat, his good **friend**, Gardner, visibly irritated, asked, "Where were you?"

"Were you worried that you'd have to step up for me?"

"Marik... I know these briefs backwards," claimed Téa.

"Well, then, fair's fair," said Ishtar, who took out a silver dollar, "Heads I take it; tails, Maroni's yours."

Sarcastically, Gardner retorted, "Oh, yeah, you wanna flip a coin to see who leads? Besides, you wouldn't need to control my mind to have me do your work for you."

"But, it's my adopted father's lucky coin. As I recall, it got me my first date with you."

"I wouldn't leave something like that up to chance," remarked the brunette while the DA flipped the coin up into the air.

"But I don't, Téa," said Ishtar, catching the coin, "I make my own luck."

Téa gave at her superior a slightly exasperating stare; he merely smiled as he revealed the coin to have landed on 'heads' (the sides of a silver dollar are the same).

"All rise for the honourable judge..." commanded one of the bailiffs.

While the people in the courtroom stood upright, Maroni turned to his opponent, and mockingly asked, "I thought that the DA played golf with the mayor, things like that.

"Teeoff's at one-thirty. That's more than enough time to put you away for good, Gansley." retorted Marik.

During the trial, the DA begins his prosecution. Walking around the court bench, Ishtar stated, "With Gozaburo Falcone in Arkham, someone must've stepped up to run this 'so-called' crime family. Is that man in this courtroom today?"

A smug-looking plump man in the witness stand nodded.

"Could you identify him for us, please?" asked Marik.

The witness replied, "You win, Counselor."

Ishtar, looking at Maroni, smiles at him, with the hope of victory...

"It was me," continued the obese man.

Shocked, the DA turned his person around to face his witness. Meanwhile, a good portion of the court chuckled to this unexpected response. Like her employer, Gardner quickly sifts through her papers; she hands Marik the document he needs.

"I have in my hand a sworn statement FROM you, that THIS man, Gansley Maroni, is the new head of the Falcone crime family."

The man smugly replied, "Maroni? He's a fall guy; I'm the brains of the organization." It's apparent that Maroni somehow convinced the witness to take the fall. The 'audience' begins to roar with laughter.

"Order in the court!" demanded the judge, as he struck his gavel multiple times.

"Your honour, I wish to treat the witness as 'hostile'."

"Granted," complied the judge.

"Hostile?" asked the corrupt witness, "I'll show you hostile!"

Much to almost everyone's surprise, the witness pulls out a handgun and points in close to Marik's chest. Fortunately for the DA, the weapon jams on his would-be killer. Ishtar immediately grasps the barrel with his left hand and throws a right hook on the crook. The bailiffs soon forcibly constrain the hoodlum.

After taking apart the malfunctioned gun with his hands, the DA stated, "Carbon fiber. .28 Caliber. Made in China. If you want to kill a public servant, Mr. Maroni, I suggest that you buy Japanese."

He then places the useless weapon on the defendant's desk.

"Get the witness out of here," ordered the judge.

Turning around Ishtar quipped, "But, your Honour, I'm not done here."

The 'audience' applauded once again to this 'entertainment'. Téa merely sighed at the sight of this event. Later, the 'legal couple' find themselves walking in the halls of their office building.

"Since we can't link the gun back to Maroni, we won't be able to charge him. But the fact that the mob is trying to kill you means that we're getting to them."

"You sound so pleased, Téa. I'm fine by the way."

"C'mon, Marik, you're Domino's DA. If you're not getting shot at, you're not doing your job right. If you said that you were rattled, you could take the rest of the day off... if you know what I mean..." flirted Gardner.

"Can't. They dragged the head of the MCU (Major Crimes Unit) down here."

"Oh, Yugi Mutou? He's a friend of mine. Try to be nice," said Téa while she left.

A few minutes later, Ishtar sees Mutou waiting in his office. Once the two men shake hands, they seat themselves and finally begin their meeting.

"I hear that you got a hell of a red cross," casually remarked the Lieutenant, "It's just a shame that Gansley's going to walk."

"Yeah, I guess. At least the good thing about it is that the mob keeps giving us second chances."

As he flipped the stack of money in his hands, Marik said, "Lightly radiated bills. That's pretty damn fancy stuff for a city cop like you. Have any help?"

"In the form of various agencies-"

"Save it, Lieutenant. I want to meet **him**."

"Official policy is to arrest the vigilante code named: 'Batman', on site."

"Right... then what about that floodlight on the top of MCU?"

"If you've got any problems with malfunctioning equipment, I suggest that you take it up with maintenance."

After he tossed the stack of bills on his desk, Ishtar asserted, "I've put every known money launderer in Domino behind bars, but the mob is still getting its money out. Now, either you or your **friend**, have found the last game in town, and you're trying to hit them where it hurts: their wallets. It's bold. You gonna count me in?"

Marik held up a pen and a warrant issuer.

"Well, in this city, the fewer who know something, the safer the operation."

"Mutou... I don't like the fact that you have your own special unit. And I also don't like that it's full of cops I investigated back when I was in Internal Affairs."

As he took a deep breath, Yugi then voiced out, "While you were investigating those cops, you were making your name in IA, I was working alone. I don't make political points for being an idealist, I have to do the best I can with what I have."

After a long pause, Marik said, "You want me to back warrants for search and seizure for five banks... without telling me what we're after?"

"The least I can do is give you the names of the five banks."

"Well, that's a start. I'll get you your warrants. But I want your trust."

"You don't have to sell me, Ishtar. We all know that you're Domino's White Knight."

"Yeah, well... I heard that they have a different name for me back at MCU."

"I wouldn't know about that," claimed Mutou.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

_Next chapter _– _Chapter 6: Dark Knight, White Knight  
_

Constructive reviews are very much appreciated; review and I will reply back to you ASAP.


	6. Dark Knight, White Knight

**Seto Kaiba, The Dark Knight**

Summary: Batman, Lt. Mutou, and DA Marik Ishtar form an alliance in an effort to rid Domino of crime. The trio's progress, however, is strained by the arrival of a new criminal who calls himself the Joker. A canonized sequel of Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Dark Knight, White Knight**

Sometime in the afternoon, a business proposal is in the works at Kaiba Corp Tower. _(A/N: The building's exterior, unlike Wayne Tower, did not change.)_

"In China, Lau Security Investments stands for dynamic new growth. The joint Chinese venture with Kaiba Corporation will be a business powerhouse," maintained a Chinese businessman in a board meeting.

"Well, Mr. Lau," said Roland Nesbitt, as he stood upright, "I speak for the rest of the board..."

The CEO slightly turns his head to see where Seto Kaiba stands on the subject. Instead, he finds the young company owner, sleeping.

"... and Mr. Kaiba, in expressing our own excitement."

Amongst those on the board includes accountant, Mr. Adrian Rudolph Crump III, who is perhaps the most visibly upset regarding his superior's immature behavior.

After the meeting is over, the financial whiz asserted to Roland, "Sir, I know that Mr. Kaiba is curious how his trust fund gets replenished, but quite frankly... this is embarrassing."

"Mr. Crump, you worry about the diligence. Let me worry about Mr. Kaiba."

Once he said this, the CEO then walks to the board room, until the financial adviser interrupted, "It's done. The numbers are solid."

"Do them again. Wouldn't want the trust fund to run out, now would we?" ordered Roland. The image conscious accountant scoffed when his employer left.

It's apparent that Seto Kaiba is waiting for his ally, Roland Nesbitt, to rendevous with him for a private meeting; he stands idly by the windows, seemingly for the purpose of taking in the city's panorama.

As he entered and closed the doors of the board room, Nesbitt asked, "Another long night? This joint venture was your idea. The consultants love it, but I'm not entirely convinced. Lau's company had grown roughly 8 percent annually like clockwork. His revenue stream must be off the books. Maybe even illegal."

"All right, cancel the deal, then," replied Kaiba.

Smiling, Roland said, "You already knew, didn't you?"

"Just needed a closer look at their books."

"Well, is there anything else you can trouble me for?" inquired Roland.

"Yes, there is something I need your help for. I need a new suit."

While he took a brief glance at Seto's business apparel, the older man remarked, "Yes, I see. Three buttons is a little 90's, Mr. Kaiba."

"I'm not talking fashion, Mr. Nesbitt," said Seto, who handed Roland a diagram, "so much as function."

Reading the schematics, Roland questioned, "You want to be able to turn your head?"

"It sure would help me back out of the driveway much easier."

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

In the evening, the 'legal' couple that is Marik Ishtar and Téa Gardner seat themselves at a table in a high class, fancy restaurant.

Ishtar stated, "It took me three weeks to get a reservation here. And, I had to tell them I was a federal worker."

"Oh, really?"

"The city's health inspector's not afraid to pull strings."

A familiar voice exclaimed, "Téa! Fancy seeing you here too."

Noticing that her oldest friend and a Chinese woman are heading to her table, Gardner retorted, "Yeah, Seto, fancy seeing you here as well."

Kaiba introduced his friend with his date (and vice-versa), "Tea, Vivian. Vivian, Téa."

"Vivian...? Are you the...?" asked the female brunette.

"Lead dancer of the Central Ballet Troupe in China," finished the billionaire.

"Wow. Marik's taking me to see their performance next week."

"Really? So, wow, you're into ballet?" asked Seto, turning his head at the DA.

Gardner then presented her oldest friend with her **friend**, "Seto, this is Marik Ishtar."

"_The _famous Seto Kaiba," remarked Ishtar, as he shook hands with Kaiba, "Téa's told me everything about you."

"Well, I certainly hope not. So, let's put up a couple of tables together."

Turning his head both sides, Marik responded, "I'm not sure that they'll let us."

"Well, they should. I own the place," commented the billionaire, giving some restaurant workers the **sign**.

"How could you want to raise children in a city like this?" asked Vivian in broken Japanese.

Kaiba defended, "I was raised here; I turned out O.K."

The DA questioned, "Is the Kaiba Mansion in the city limits?" He then turned slightly to his significant other in a somewhat playful manner.

The billionaire chuckled, "The palisades? Well, as our city's new DA, you might want to know where your jurisdiction ends."

Wong continued, "I was referring about a city that idolizes a masked vigilante."

"Domino is proud to have an ordinary citizen to stand up for what's right," argued Ishtar.

"But Domino needs heroes like you, to make it official, not a man who thinks he's above the law," firmly believed the Chinese ballet dancer.

Kaiba added, "Exactly. Like who appointed the Batman?"

"Well, technically we already did," answered Marik, "All of us who stood by idly and allowed the scum to control the way we lived."

"But this is a constitutional monarchy, Mr. Ishtar. Wouldn't they have already made plans to rid Domino of its crime problems?"

"No, because the Japanese government has long since abandoned Domino's welfare. Japan's government is much different than that in America, since their democracy would have certainly done something about their crime problems. Look, here's some History 101: when their enemies were at the gates, the Romans would suspend democracy and appoint one man to protect the city. It wasn't considered an honour, it was considered a public service."

"Marik... you do know that the last man to be appointed by the Romans never gave up his power; his name was Caesar," interrupted Téa.

"All right, then fine. You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain. Look, whoever the Batman is, he doesn't want to fight crime for the rest of his life, I mean, how could he? Batman is looking for someone to hand over his mantle."

While the DA makes his 'lecture', both Kaiba and Gardner subtly look each other in the eyes. Vivian asked, "Maybe someone like you... Mr. Ishtar?"

"Perhaps. If I'm up to the challenge that is," replied Marik.

"What if Marik Ishtar... is the man behind the mask?" playfully asked the dancer, placing a menu over the DA's face, covering all but his mouth and chin.

"If I were sneaking out every night," smiled the DA, who clasped hands with Gardner in a romantic fashion, "**someone** would have realized it by now."

"Well, I'm sold. Ishtar, I'm throwing you a fundraiser," declared the billionaire playboy.

"That's nice of you, Seto, but I'm not up for election for another few more years.

Kaiba retorted, "No, you don't understand. One fundraiser with my pals, you'll never need another Yen."

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

_Next chapter _– _Chapter 7: Kill the Batman_

Constructive reviews are very much appreciated; review and I will reply back to you ASAP.

I'll be away on Thursday (Aug. 7) for only that day. Also, I may have to crank up the rating from Teen to Mature, because the next chapters (a lot of them) will contain scenes that according are "very disturbing," among other things.


	7. Kill the Batman

**Seto Kaiba, The Dark Knight**

Summary: Batman, Lt. Mutou, and DA Marik Ishtar form an alliance in an effort to rid Domino of crime. The trio's progress, however, is strained by the arrival of a new criminal who calls himself the Joker. A canonized sequel of Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Kill the Batman**

The following day takes place at an undisclosed location. Several mob bosses reluctantly are seen together in an unprecedented situation: a gathering amongst themselves. The last of the crime lords, Lam of the Triads, enters the room.

Before he seats himself at the table, his biggest rival, Gansely Maroni, greets the Shan Chu with a quick pat on the hand; apparently, the two are somewhat on friendly terms even before this conference.

A pair of thugs carry a TV set and place it on top of the 'head' of the table.

One of the mob leaders cried, "What the hell is this?"

"It's a Television," answered the Yakuza kumicho, Shinobu Sugiura _(A/N: An amalgam of the two biggest real-world Yakuza leaders' names)_.

The screen clearly depicts Lau, the same Chinese businessman who was negotiating a deal with the board members of Kaiba Corp.

"As you are all aware, one of our deposits was stolen. A relatively minute sum: about ¥7.5 billion _(A/N: Around 68 million)_," stated Lau.

Lam asked, "Who the hell is stupid enough to steal from us?"

"He's a two-bit whack job, wears a cheap purple suit and white make-up; he's not a problem. He's a nobody," replied Maroni, "However, our real problem is that our money is being tracked by the cops."

Lau continued, "Thanks to Mr. Maroni's ever reliable sources, we have indeed discovered that the police have discovered our banks via marked bills. And they are planning to seize your funds today."

Roughly around the same time, Domino's finest, led by Lt. Mutou, begin their raid upon the mob banks. He, along with the SWAT Team, surround one of the banks. The other four banks are also being covered by the other units.

"And since the enthusiastic new District Attorney has put all of my **competitors** out of business, I am your only option, gentlemen," maintained Lau.

"So, what are you proposing?" questioned Sugiura.

"Moving everyone's deposits to a single location; not a bank." answered the Chinese economist.

Sugiura asked, "Where then?"

"No one can know, but me," affirmed Lau, "If the police were to get leverage over one of you, then everyone's money would be at stake."

Lam asked, "What's stopping them getting to you?"

"I go to Hong Kong, 'Father'. Which is far from Ishtar's jurisdiction; the Chinese would not extradite one of their own."

Merely minutes before the police reach the bank vaults, several trucks are loaded with the mob's illegal money.

"And how soon can we move the money?" asked Gansely.

Lau responded, "I already have. For obvious reasons, I could not wait for your permission. Rest assured gentlemen, all of your money is safe with me."

As the trucks leave away from the banks to a secure location known only to Lau, Mutou and his men find very little traces of the dirty cash left. It is also revealed that Lau is in his private jet, already on his way to the Asian continent. Back at the bank, a frustrated Yugi Mutou kicks a stack of marked bills away.

Suddenly, a strange voice is heard laughing across the meeting room; it becomes louder as the person behind the laughter advances toward to where the mob bosses are.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ho-hee-aha-ha-oo-hee-ha-ha-ha..."

It is the Joker, now sporting a purple business suit. He still wears that freakish grin on his face, along with the deathly white face make-up and the dirty green hair dye on his, well, hair.

The fiend continued, "And I thought that MY jokes were bad."

The Yakuza leader, Shinobu Sugiura, retorted, "Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't have one of my men pull your damn head off."

"How about a magic trick, instead?" rhetorically asked the insane clown. Once he said this, he takes out a pencil from one of his pockets and jabs its sharp end on top of the table, a few inches away from the edge.

He continued, "I'm gonna make THIS pencil, disappear."

Meanwhile, Sugiura motions his muscle (one of his underlings, not the body tissue) to take out the unwanted intruder. As the thug walks up to his intended target, the psychopath remarked, "Looks like I have a volunteer..."

Before the goon could reach the psychotic misfit, the Joker deftly wraps both of his hands onto his would-be assassin's fist... releases his right hand, grabbing a hold of the bodyguard's head, and...

SLAM!

... He sends the unlucky goon's face into the pencil, stabbing the pencil into all the way up to his brain.

"TA-DAA! It's... gone!"

Some of the crime lords are impressed, while the others are filled with fear; the Yakuza in the room, however, are appalled by this 'insult'.

After he seats himself on a chair, the Joker continued, "By the way, the suit, it wasn't cheap. You all ought to know, you all 'bought' it."

Outraged by this heinous act, Sugiura stands upright, apparently ready to kill the insane freak. Interestingly enough, his Chinese counterpart, Lam, convinces him to calm and sit down.

The Shan Chu said, "I want to hear this man's proposition."

After a moment has passed, the Joker began his 'proposal', "Let's wind the clocks back to about a year. A year ago, these cops and lawyers wouldn't dare to cross ANY of you. I mean, what happened? Did your balls drop off? Hmm? You see, a guy, like me-"

The kumicho (Yakuza boss) interrupted, "A FREAK." After he said this, some of the mob bosses chuckled.

"A guy like me..." continued the clown, clicking his teeth, "Look, listen. I know why you guys choose to have your little, 'group therapy sessions' out in broad daylight. I know why you are afraid of going out at night... it's because of THE BATMAN."

As he lectured, the mob quickly adopted an air used by those during serious business.

"You see, Batman has shown Domino your true colors, unfortunately. And Ishtar? Well, he's just the beginning. And as for... the TV's so-called 'plan'," said the fiend, pointing at Lau, "Batman has no jurisdiction. He'll find him, and make him SQUEAL! And I know the squealers when I see them. And... YOU (Lau), are a squealer."

Annoyed by this, Lau shuts off his video feed.

Lam asked, "What do you propose then?"

"It's simple. We kill the Batman," replied the Joker. Upon hearing this, a good portion of the crime lords laugh.

"If it's so simple," asked Maroni, "then why haven't you done it already?"

The devilish clown retorted, "If you're good at something, never do it for free."

"How much you want?" asked Lam.

"Uh... half of everyone's deposits."

Naturally, the mob bosses laugh in response to this ridiculous offer.

Sugiura remarked, "You're crazy."

"No, I'm not. No, I'm _not_. If we don't do something about this now... soon, Sugiura, here, won't have a Yen for his little Obachan (Grandma)."

Angered, the Yakuza kimochi got to his feet and exclaimed, "THAT'S IT! ENOUGH FROM THE CLOWN!"

The Japanese crime boss, despite middle-aged, seems more than a match for the Joker in a physical brawl.

"Ah-da-da-da-da. Now let's not..." replied the Joker, who also stood up and revealed several grenades attached to his suit's jacket, with a trigger rigged to his right thumb, "..._blow_ things out of proportion here."

Upon this discovery, all of the mob bosses got up, frightened by this severe, potential threat.

"You think you could steal from us and still walk away?" asked the kimochi.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm putting the word out on the street. ¥55 million _(A/N: Around 500,000) _for this clown dead; a ¥110 million _(A/N: around 1 million) _alive, so that my men and I could teach him some manners first!"

"Right, so listen. Give me a call, when you all want to start taking things a little more seriously. Here's my card," stated the anarchist, holding up a joker playing card in his hand before he placed it on the table.

As he retreated to the doors, the Joker hummed, as he threatened to trigger an explosion.

* * *

At night, the bat-signal is lit once again. Only this time, a different person waits for the city's protector to arrive: DA Marik Ishtar. A familiar dark figure soon emerges from the shadows behind Marik.

"You're a hard man to reach," avowed Ishtar, shortly before Lt. Mutou joins the two on the roof for their meeting.

While Mutou switched off the floodlight, the DA continued, "Lau's already in Hong Kong. If you could've asked, I could have taken his passport. I told you to keep me in the loop."

"All that was left in the vaults were marked bills. They knew of our operation. As soon as your office got involved-!" exclaimed the Lieutenant, before he got interrupted by Marik.

"My office?! You're sitting down there with scum like Manjoume and Tenjouin, and you're talking-. Yeah, that's right, Mutou. I almost had your rookie caught at a racketeering beat!"

"Don't try to cloud the fact that Maroni's got people in your office, Ishtar!" retorted Yugi. While the two officials argue, the masked vigilante stands silent, as usual.

Turning to the dark knight, Ishtar said, "We need Lau back, but the Chinese won't extradite one of their own under any circumstances."

The caped crusader asked in a grating tone, "**If I can get him to you, can you get him to talk?**"

"I'll do better than that. I'll get him to sing."

Mutou intervened, "We're going after the mob's life savings. Things could get ugly."

Turning his head away from the Batman and to Yugi, Marik responded, "I knew the risks when I took this job, Lieutenant. Now, how are you gonna get Lau anyway, Bat-?"

To his surprise, the ninja-like figure has completely disappeared.

"Yeah... he does that," assured Mutou.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

_Next chapter _– _Chapter 8: Why so serious?_

Constructive reviews are very much appreciated; review and I will reply back to you ASAP.


	8. Why so serious?

**Seto Kaiba, The Dark Knight**

Summary: Batman, Lt. Mutou, and DA Marik Ishtar form an alliance in an effort to rid Domino of crime. The trio's progress, however, is strained by the arrival of a new criminal who calls himself the Joker. A canonized sequel of Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Why so serious?**

At Kaiba Corp the next day, the owner, Seto Kaiba meets with CEO Roland Nesbitt in the latter's private office.

"Our Chinese 'friend' already left town before I could tell him that the deal was off," stated Roland, as he stood up, and walked to a bookcase near his desk; the young billionaire followed suit.

Kaiba said, "Well, I'm sure that you always wanted to visit Hong Kong."

While he pressed a hidden switch, Nesbitt asked, "What's wrong with a phone call?"

"I think that Mr. Lau deserves..." replied Kaiba, as the two entered a secret elevator behind the bookcase, "... a more personal touch."

Moments later, both men find themselves in the underground level of the company building: a completely redesigned, enlarged Applied Sciences division.

Roland informed his superior, "Now, for high altitude jumps, you're going to require oxygen and stabilizers."

As they walk further into the vast room, the older man continued, "Now, I must say, compared to your _usual_ requests, jumping out of an airplane is pretty straight forward."

"And what about getting into the airplane?" asked Seto, when Roland opened up a case that contains a high altitude equipment.

"I recommend a good travel agent."

"Without it landing."

"Now, that's more like it, Mr. Kaiba," replied Nesbitt, who smiled, "In America, the CIA had a program back in the 1960s for getting their people out of hot spots called _Skyhook_. You could look into that; just don't use that _Wikipedia _crap."

"Yeah."

"All right, now follow me."

A few moments later, Roland pulls out a metal, sliding drawer, revealing Kaiba's new (bat)suit. They consist of various pieces of black painted modern armor plates.

"Hardened Kevlar plates over titanium-dipped tri-weave fibers for flexibility."

While the younger man takes a piece of the new armor to examine it, the older man added, "You'll be lighter, faster, more agile."

Pressing some hidden switch on one of his new gauntlets, an extra row of fin blades pop out and immediately fire outwards several feet away, attaching themselves to one of the metal lockers.

"Perhaps you should read the instructions, first."

"Yeah, maybe I should," replied Kaiba, as he put the gauntlet back into the metal drawer.

Roland continued, "Now, there is a trade-off, however. Separation of the plates leaves you more vulnerable to blade attacks and gunfire."

"Well, we wouldn't want to make things too easy, now would we, Mr. Nesbitt?" retorted the billionaire.

He added, "How will it hold up against dogs?"

"Are we talking about Rottweilers or Chihuahuas?" asked Roland, "Should do fine against cats."

* * *

Later, sometime in the evening, Kaiba and his faithful butler, Hobson, plan out the former's mission within the privacy and security of the new 'batcave'.

As Hobson rolled out what appears to be a map, he told his employer, "I found one in Yokohama. A very nice man there said that he can have it up and running in about a week; and he takes cash. What about a flight crew?"

Seto answered, "South Korean smugglers. They run flights on the Pyongyang (N. Korea's capital) below radar the whole way. You figure an alibi?"

The butler, smiled and replied, "Oh, yes."

* * *

A few days later, DA Marik Ishtar and his Assistant DA/girlfriend, Téa Gardner, both dressed in formal wear, arrive at the entrance of a ballet theater. However, much to the couple's disappointment, there is a sign labelled "PERFORMANCE CANCELLED". Curious as to how the ballet was canceled, the two noticed a newspaper article cut and taped to the glass door... to which Téa turns her head in slight annoyance, whereas her boyfriend, Ishtar, is a bit stupefied.

The article reads "Love Boat: Billionaire Absconds With Entire Chinese Ballet".

* * *

Around that same time, somewhere in the North Pacific Ocean, set between the Korean peninsula and the Chinese mainland, a foreign plane lands near a private white yacht.

"I believe that this is your plane, Seto-sama," declared the old servant.

After he sipped a glass of some 'alcoholic' beverage, Kaiba, with his bare chest exposed, said, "You look tired, Hobson. Will you be fine without me?"

The butler turns back and sees one of the several Chinese dancers gesturing him to rub suntan lotion on her back. "If you can tell me the Chinese for 'Apply your own bloody suntan lotion'."

About a minute later, Kaiba tosses his travel bag into the water and shortly after, he jumps into the ocean, swimming to reach his aircraft. Meanwhile, Hobson is given the unfortunate duty of applying lotion on the back to one of the oriental beauties.

* * *

Back at Domino, specifically in a Yakuza frequented basement club, are Kumicho Shinobu Sugiura and some of his men. As the gangster plays a game of pool, one of his underlings informs him, "Kumicho, there's someone here to see you; they claimed they just killed the Joker."

The other thug added, "And they brought the body."

A moment later, some of his men bring a body bag into the room. They are followed by a group of street punks, who apparently are the perpetrators of the freak's demise. The body bag is placed on top of the pool table. Sugiura then removes a piece of plastic from the clown's head; the criminal's pale, devilish face is motionless.

Satisfied, the kumicho walked away and said, "So, he's dead. That's ¥55 million (500,000)."

Suddenly, the supposed dead clown springs himself forward from behind the crime boss. At the same time, the street misfits subdue the Yakuza thugs and pull their guns on their heads.

"How about alive, hmm?" asked the fiendish villain, who carefully placed a knife in between the leader's upper and lower lips; the Joker put his other hand on the back of the kumicho's head.

"Want to know how I got these scars? My otosan (father)... was a drinker and a fiend. And one night, he goes off _crazier_ than usual. So, kaasan (mother) gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that. NOT ONE BIT," continued the clown, as he slowly put the knife closer towards the edge of the mob boss's outer mouth, "So... me watching, he takes the knife to her, laughing while he does it. He turns to me, and he says '_Why so serious?_' He then comes at me with the knife, '_Why so serious?_'. Sticks the blade in my mouth, '_Let's put a smile on THAT FACE_'. AND..."

He then rhetorically questioned to the subdued thugs, "Why so serious?" And in brutal fashion, the psychopath thrusts the blade deep inside the kumicho's mouth, and stabs upwards, slaying the crime boss _(A/N: Although it's ambiguous as to what the Joker really did to Gambol in the film, I was partly inspired by this one violent scene from that Punisher movie a few years ago)_. All of the Yakuza wince upon their superior's violent murder.

Once his puts an end to the older man's life, the clown carelessly puts aside the dead body away. He quickly took the plastic body bag off his person, took a hold of a cue stick and stated, "Now, our operation is small, but there is _a lot _of potential for _aggressive expansion_."

The rising criminal added, "So, which of you fine gentlemen would like to join OUR team? Oh, there's a catch; there's only one spot open right now so, we're gonna have... try outs."

Breaking the cue stick in half, the Joker then drops one of the halves on the floor. The street misfits release their captives when their boss gave them the signal.

"Make it fast," warned the clown as he walked away.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

_Next chapter _– _Chapter 9: Skyhook_

Constructive reviews are very much appreciated; review and I will reply back to you ASAP.


	9. Skyhook

**Seto Kaiba, The Dark Knight**

Summary: Batman, Lt. Mutou, and DA Marik Ishtar form an alliance in an effort to rid Domino of crime. The trio's progress, however, is strained by the arrival of a new criminal who calls himself the Joker. A canonized sequel of Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Skyhook**

A couple of days have passed since the events from the previous chapter. A KC helicopter is seen hovering over a landing bay on top of a building in Hong Kong. Its occupant (other than the pilot) makes his way out of the aircraft, and is greeted by his host's concierge.

"Welcome to Hong Kong, Mr. Nesbitt. I'm afraid to inform you that my superior, Mr. Lau, is unable to meet you in person today."

"I understand."

"If you follow me, I shall lead you to your suite."

The following day, almost at noon, the KC CEO arranges a brunch/meeting with the head of Lau Security Investments, Mr. Lau himself. Roland, accompanied by a concierge, enter the latter's superior's HQ. As they are about to pass by the security station before the escalators, the concierge informed Nesbitt, "For security purposes, I'm going to have to ask you to check in your mobile."

"Of course," said Roland as he yielded his mobile to a security guard who was at the his desk.

Several minutes later, Nesbitt and Lau have their brunch/meeting outside on one of the latter's building's tallest floors.

"I must apologize for leaving Domino abruptly during the middle of our deal. You see, there's been a misunderstanding with the Domino Police Department. I could not let such an obstacle threaten my company's standing."

"Of course," replied Roland.

"Hopefully, a businessman of your stature will understand, and with you here now, Mr. Nesbitt, we can continue."

"Well, I do appreciate you bringing my person out here in such style, Mr. Lau, but, I realize-." Roland was cut off by the ringing of his own cell phone. When he began to reach for it, Lau informed his peer, "We do not allow cell phones here."

As he turned his mobile off, Nesbitt answered, "Sorry, I must have forgot that I had it. You know, I really came here to tell you that our business deal has to be put on hold. You see, my company and I can't be seen doing business with... whatever it is that you're accused of being. I'm sure that a businessman of _your stature_ will understand."

A bit perturbed, the Chinese economist stood up, and after he regained his composure, replied, "I think Mr. Nesbitt, a simple phone call would have been sufficient."

"My employer, Mr. Kaiba, didn't want you to think that he was deliberately wasting your time."

"No. Just accidentally wasting it."

Roland chuckled and said, "Certainly, Mr. Lau. Accidentally. I shall be taking my leave then."

Another several minutes later, the KC president finds himself exiting the building. As he passed by the security desk, the guard inquired, "Page, sir?" The company CEO simply presented the man with his phone. Realizing this, the guard placed the mobile back into the bin.

Within a few moments after exiting LSI, Nesbitt quickly notices Kaiba as one of the many tourists walking around. He then walks up to his superior who casually takes pictures of the surrounding area.

"A better view from the feet tram?"

"How's the view from LSI Holdings?" asked Seto.

"Restricted," replied Roland, who produced his cell phone, "Lau is holed up in there; his security's especially tight even in broad daylight."

"What's this?"

"I had R&D work it up. This device sends out a high frequency pulse; records a response time for mapping an environment." The phone's touch screen depicts a bluish, whitish coloured mix 'spy-esque' view of an office room.

"Sonar? Just like a..."

"Submarine, Mr. Kaiba. Like a submarine."

"Any other device?"

"Semtex."

The young billionaire then turns to make preparations for the evening, but not before his ally told him, "Mr. Kaiba, good luck."

* * *

It is now around midnight in Hong Kong. A familiar dark figure stands near the peak of one of the city's tallest and elaborate architectures. It is Seto Kaiba, now in his new armor, sans his iconic mask and cape. Kneeling near the edge of the same building, Kaiba then places his mask and takes out his hand-size grapple gun, attaching it to a much larger launching 'gun'. Once assembled, he sets the gadget's timer dial to 2 minutes, 30 seconds.

After he pumped his gun-like mechanism, he aimed it towards his target: a couple of windows on Lau's building. The masked vigilante fires five projectiles; they are mini-bombs attached to some adhesive substance. In Lau's office, he is talking on his phone, presumably having another business deal with some unknown client.

Meanwhile in the security station, Nesbitt's mobile apparently doubles as a EMP device as well, since it shuts down the electronic equipment in the entire building. Once most of the power is out (except for a few lighting stands), Lau orders one of his gunmen to be on the lookout for the disturbance. Several others under Lau's employ follow suit. Because of the lack lighting fixtures, the Chinese men wield flashlights, not just handguns.

* * *

The Batman waits. And waits. Tensing only briefly, he realizes that the moment has arrived. Taking in a deep breath, the armoured figure then leaps forward, and falls... his free-fall descent halted only by the deployment of his black, flowing cape (which folded outward from his 'backpack'). The fabric automatically makes its transition from its 'backpack' mode to its glider function; the shadowy figure continues to 'fly' towards his destination.

* * *

Not wanting to take chances, Lau pulls out his own handgun and seeks the safety of his people; he gets his person near his underlings.

"Where are the police?" asked Lau in his native language.

One of his suits replied, "They're already on their way."

"What the hell am I paying them for? To be here late?"

* * *

After a few moments have passed, the Bat crashes into a window, and subsequently, rapidly gets on his feet. Whilst holding onto a nearby gunman, the black 'phantom' shoves him across the room, shattering a glass cubicle along the way.

Lau and company aim their weapons carefully as to not accidentally shoot one of their own. Once he knocks out his first opponent with a few blows to the head, the vigilante dispatches off another gunslinger with a fierce jab to the face.

The trio of Chinese men (including Lau) left fire several shots against their black-clad target, only to miss, as the Batman easily evades the shootout due to his lighter costume. Much to the trio's surprise, the dark figure has disappeared from their line of fire; they ended up having shattered the glass cubicles in vain.

* * *

In the midst of this disturbance, a couple of Chinese police force vans arrive at LSI on per Lau's request. In response to this, the security guards unlock the doors for SWAT teams to enter without delay.

* * *

Back to where Lau's offices are located, two suits lie unconscious face-down. The trio of gunslingers observe around their surroundings cautiously on the lookout for the Batman. Back on ground level, the police commissioner and his unit(s) begin to make their way to the upper floors.

* * *

Suddenly, one of the gunmen trio has his weapon wrenched away from his person by the masked vigilante. As he swung his foe around to another thug, the dark knight removed the firearm and threw a backfist, knocking out the first goon in the process. The second contender, who wielded a shotgun, is disposed of with a swift uppercut to the jaw. Lau, now desperate, rushed in forward, but ended up headbutted by the shotgun's stock. Having no use for the weapon, the caped crusader tosses it aside.

Moments later, Lau (still conscious) is dragged by his legs by his mysterious captor. Apparently, one of Lau's people regained his senses, but only to return to unconsciousness once the masked menace elbowed him. All the while, Lau uttered several pleas and cries in his home country's language.

It wasn't long until the police reached to where Batman was holding Lau as 'hostage'; he attached some contraption onto his captive's torso. As a dozen or so officers aim their firearms at the foreign intruder, Lau, afraid of getting shot, convinces them to hold their fire; they reluctantly follow the man's order.

Five mini bombs that were specifically placed on certain windows earlier finally explode shortly after. Taking advantage of the police's confusion, the vigilante launches a parachute line towards the sky (it was from the device on Lau's person). Around the same time, an unmarked plane is seen flying over Hong Kong's tallest skyscrapers...

Turning his captive around, the Batman prepares for both of them to be uplifted into the air. A brief second later, the parachute immediately finds purpose on the plane's exterior... and the two men are immediately pulled up towards the sky high above the city.

As for the Chinese police? They could only stare in shock as they are left speechless in their efforts to prevent Lau's kidnapping.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

_Next chapter _– _Chapter 10: Batman Dead?_

Constructive reviews are very much appreciated; review and I will reply back to you ASAP.


	10. Batman Dead?

**Seto Kaiba, The Dark Knight**

Summary: Batman, Lt. Mutou, and DA Marik Ishtar form an alliance in an effort to rid Domino of crime. The trio's progress, however, is strained by the arrival of a new criminal who calls himself the Joker. A canonized sequel of Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Batman Dead?**

It is now sometime during the morning in Domino, Japan. Lying unconscious on the doorsteps of the Domino Police Department is a handcuffed Mr. Lau; a piece of paper is duct taped on the knocked out businessman which reads "Please deliver to Lt. Mutou". About a half a dozen cops outside, including Lieutenant himself, find this scene humorous before Yugi silently orders his unit to bring the man inside the MCU.

* * *

Within the confines of the interrogation room are three people: Assistant DA, Téa Gardner; Mr. Lau; and Lau's mob attorney, Johnson. Observing the room from the outside are Lt. Mutou and DA Marik Ishtar.

"Look, give us the money, and we'll talk about making a deal," said Gardner.

"The money is the only reason why I'm still alive," replied Lau.

Téa stood before the corrupt banker and replied, "Oh... you mean, when **they **discover that you helped us, they're going to kill you?"

Johnson retorted, "Are you threatening my client?"

"No, I'm just assuming your client's cooperation with this investigation," answered Téa as she sat herself down on a chair, "as with everyone."

She stared at Lau's somewhat exhausted face and stated, "No? Fine, then enjoy your stay at county, Mr. Lau." Gardner momentarily proceeded to leave the room, however, Lau gave in (presumably because his lawyer's advice), "Wait!"

The Chinese economist continued, "I won't give you the money. Instead, I will give you my clients. All of them, I promise."

"You're a glorified accountant. What could you possibly have on all of them that we could charge?" asked the Assistant DA.

"I'm good with calculation. I handled all of their investments: one giant pot."

Once he heard what he needed, Ishtar stopped the recording device outside. "Got it."

"Be back in one minute," said Téa as she departed for the outside for consultation.

* * *

"RICO," remarked the DA. Mutou turned to him and asked, "RICO?"

"If they pool their money, we can charge them all as one criminal conspiracy."

Confused, the Lt. inquired, "Charge them, why?"

"Because in a RICO case, if you can charge one of the conspirators with a felony, you can-"

"Charge them all with it," added Gardner as she returned back to the interrogation chamber, "Sugoi! (Great)"

When she came back, Téa said, "Mr. Lau, what kind of details do you possess regarding this conjoint fund? Account books- "

"Community, Protection, and a charlatan plane back to Hong Kong," interrupted Lau.

"After you testify in open court," continued Gardner, "However, I'm a bit curious, with all your clients behind bars, what's going to happen to all that money?"

"Like I said earlier: I'm good with calculation," quipped the Chinese man.

* * *

Mutou said, "No. He can't go to county. I'll keep him here in the holding cell."

"What is this, Mutou?" asked Ishtar, "Your self-appointed fortress?"

"Do you trust them over at county?" argued the lieutenant.

Marik countered, "No. I just don't trust them back here."

"Lau stays," finalized Yugi on the matter.

* * *

On the Domino City Network, a couple of unknown reporters interview Marik Ishtar. It is currently being broadcast on an overhead TV in a local restaurant.

"_**Well, I don't know about Mr. Lau's travel arrangements. However, I'm sure glad that he's back anyway."**_

"I sent word out and hired the clown," said Boss Lam, who talked with his mouth full. His rival, Gansley Maroni, was a bit surprised upon hearing this announcement

The Triad leader continued, "He was right. You have to fix the real problem: Batman."

A few moments later, a familiar cop casually walks inside said restaurant, with cuffs in tow. He turns his head and looks at the television set.

"_**I'm not aware of any participation by the vigilante known as Batman..."**_

The lieutenant remarked, "Well, that boy looks good on the tube, doesn't he?"

"You sure that you don't want to embarrass me in front of my **friends**, Mutou?" questioned Maroni as he tossed aside his napkin.

"Oh, don't worry," replied Mutou, "They're coming for you."

A second later, several officers unexpectedly make their way into the eatery. Much to the crime lords' surprise, they are placed under arrest by the dozen or so cops that arrived without due warning. Back on the streets, various arrests are made, while the crowded traffic worsened due to the unprecedented number of police units in one area.

* * *

In a packed courtroom (presumably the same day), an honest judge announced the number of felonies committed by the mob. "Seven hundred and twelve counts of extortion, eight hundred and forty-nine counts of racketeering, two hundred and forty-six counts of fraud, eighty-seven counts of conspiracy murders..." read aloud the judge, as he removed a supposed misplaced joker playing card(...), "and five hundred and twenty-seven counts of obstruction of justice. So, how do the defendants plead?"

Scores of criminal bosses exclaim simultaneously, making it extremely difficult for the record keeper to keep track. Amongst the crowd include two of the biggest mob bosses, Maroni and Lam, who can only feel thoroughly defeated. The legal powerhouse that is Marik and Téa found themselves deeply satisfied at this reaction.

"Order in the court!" demanded the judge as he struck his gavel.

* * *

In the mayor's office, a handful of influential individuals find themselves at a gathering. They are Mayor Devlin, Commissioner Sheppard, Lt. Mutou, and of course, DA Marik Ishtar.

"Five hundred and forty-nine criminals at once. Just how did you convince Judge (Mako) Tsunami to hear this case?" asked Devlin.

"He does share my enthusiasm for justice," quipped Ishtar, "After all, he is a judge."

The mayor replied, "Well, even if you blow enough smoke to get convictions out of Tsunami, you're going to set a new record for appeals for 'quickest kick in the ass'."

"It won't matter. The top guys will most likely make bail. But the mid-level guys? They sure as hell can't. They can't afford to be off the streets long enough for trial and appeal; they'll cut deals that'll include some jail time. Just think of the possibilities of crime-free streets for eighteen months," maintained Marik. Meanwhile, Duke is taken aback by this response.

Commissioner Sheppard said, "Mr. Mayor, you can't-" only to be interrupted by Devlin. "Can the two of you give us a moment, Commissioner? Lieutenant?"

Once the two law enforcers are outside the office, the mayor offered his DA a chair. "Please, sit down."

Conversely, the political figure stood upright. "The people like you. That's the only reason why this stunt might work. Which means it's on **you**. They're all going to come after you now, not just the mob: politicians, journalists, cops. Anyone who's wallets are about to get lighter. Are you up to the challenge, my friend? Because, you better be."

As he turned towards the window, Devlin continued, "Because if they get any dirt on you, then those criminals are back on the streets, followed swiftly by you and me-"

Suddenly, a 'Batman' corpse, fastened via noose, is swung from seemingly out of nowhere right outside the mayor's window.

"Jesus!" cried Devlin.

Marik, a bit perturbed, runs up to the glass window, realizing that it can't be the real vigilante. "Christ..."

* * *

Within several minutes, various cops, medics, and civilians stare in horror as the lifeless body is lowered to the ground. Once the cadaver finally reached the pavement, Mutou walked slowly towards it, noticing that the hapless victim's lower face is covered in the Joker's white make-up, complete with the hideous red (blood?) smear across his lips. A joker playing card is seen pinned, with a knife, on the makeshift armor. Both Mutou and Ishtar know that this is an imposter, having met the real vigilante a few days ago.

* * *

At Kaiba's penthouse, several workers are finishing up the touches of the fundraiser party held in the DA's sake. While his master (who wore a white collared shirt) walked down the spiral stairway, Hobson remarked, "I believe that your fundraiser will certainly be a great success, Seto-sama."

"Why do you think that I'm hosting a party for Marik Ishtar?"

"Well, I assume that it was your _usual_ reason for socializing for beyond myself and the scum of Domino's criminal underworld. However, it's your attempt to impress Ms. Gardner."

"You know what, Hobson? You're very droll, but you're very wrong. Actually, it really is for Ishtar."

Having overheard the nearby TV's news, Kaiba turns his head and notices the title, "Batman Dead?". Curious, he cranks up the volume a few notches. In the screen, reporter Gerard Engel warned, "Attached to the body was a tape left by the Joker... Just be aware, the following video is quite disturbing and should be viewed by mature viewers only."

* * *

"Tell them your name," ordered a creepy voice behind the camera. One of the copy-bats is shown tied up on a chair. From the looks of things, this snuff film took place in a meat locker.

The poor man answered, "Brian Douglas."

After he chuckled in a devious manner, the Joker asked, "Are **you** _the _**real** Batman?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"No? Hee, hee..Then why do you dress up like him?" questioned the psychopath while he forcibly removed his captive's rubber mask. The imitator is revealed to be a middle-aged, slightly obese man.

As he played with his 'toy', the freak laughed malevolently. "He-he. He-hoo-hoo-hoo! He-he..."

The impersonator righteously stated, "He's a symbol that we don't have to be afraid of criminal scum like you."

"Yeah... you do, Brian," replied the maniac as he mockingly fondled his prisoner, who whimpered frantically, "You really do! Huh? Yeah... Oh, shush, shush, shush!"

Joker slapped Brian and asked him, "So, you think that Batman's made Domino a better place? Look at me."

His captive, however, tries to resist the madman's order. "**LOOK AT ME!**" exclaimed the Joker.

"You see, this is how crazy Batman's made Domino!" asserted the clown, who turned the camera to his face, "You want order in Domino? Well, Batman must take off his mask and turn himself in! Oooh, and everyday he doesn't, people will die! Starting tonight. I'm a man of my word."

Now, he turned to Brian, and began to stab the man viciously with knives. All that that was left on the screen afterward was static, screams, and a diabolical laughter.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

_Next chapter _– _Chapter 11: A Man of His Word_

Constructive reviews are very much appreciated; review and I will reply back to you ASAP.


	11. A Man of His Word

**Seto Kaiba, The Dark Knight**

Summary: Batman, Lt. Mutou, and DA Marik Ishtar form an alliance in an effort to rid Domino of crime. The trio's progress, however, is strained by the arrival of a new criminal who calls himself the Joker. A canonized sequel of Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba.

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Man of His Word**

Sometime in the early evening (between 6-7pm), the fundraiser for Domino's DA held at Kaiba's penthouse is currently underway. Two special guests: Ishtar and Gardner, finally arrive. Once the couple exited the elevator, they noticed the large number of contributers in the social campaign. Realizing that her boyfriend grew somewhat timid, Téa commented, "Marik Ishtar, scourge of Domino's criminal underworld; yet, scared stiff by the trust-fund group. I'll be right back."

The brunette then left for some unspecified reason. The Egyptian pleaded, "Téa!" It wasn't long until an elderly butler made his way to the "VIP". Holding a tray with some drinks, the servant offered, "A little liquid courage, Mr. Ishtar?"

"Thank you," expressed the DA, in gratitude, "You must be Hobson, right?"

"Yes, that's right, sir."

"Téa talks about you all the time. You've known her for her whole life?"

Hobson dryly replied, "Oh, not yet, sir."

"He, he, he. So, any psychotic ex-boyfriends I should be wary of?"

"Oh, you have no idea," sarcastically smiled the butler as he left to attend to the other guests. A mere second later, a privately helicopter is heard and shown landing on an adjacent helipad outside the penthouse. Naturally, many of the fundraiser's members witness this elaborate "show-off" of an event. The aircraft's occupants are revealed to be none other than Seto Kaiba, accompanied by several of the Chinese ballet dancers.

As he entered inside his luxury suite, the billionaire began, "I'm sorry that I'm late. I'm glad to know that you all got started without me. Now, where is Marik? Where- Marik Ishtar."

"_The _man of the hour," stated the playboy, before he looked around for Gardner, "Where's Téa Gardner?"

Téa makes herself known before the crowd. Kaiba continued, "She is my oldest friend. Come here." Reluctantly, the woman slowly approached but stopped several feet before her former love interest.

"You know, when she told me that she was dating Marik Ishtar, I had one thing to say: the guy from those god-awful campaign ads, 'I believe in Marik Ishtar'," said Seto, who poked fun with some hand gestures, "Yeah, nice slogan, Marik. But, you got Téa's attention, and then I started to pay attention to Marik. And all that he's been doing as our city's new DA, and you know what? I believe in Marik Ishtar. I believe that on his watch, Domino can feel a little more secure, and a little more optimistic. Look at this face."

Kaiba then motioned his guests that he meant the DA's face, not his. "His face is the symbol of Domino's bright future. To Marik Ishtar."

The billionaire then clapped in the DA's honour, which in turn, was followed by everyone else in the room. A few minutes later, the host finds himself on the balcony—alone. To further his facade of a borderline alcoholic, Kaiba took a glass of wine, only to dump its contents outside.

"Marik may not know you well enough to realize that you were making fun of him, but I do," said a familiar voice behind Kaiba.

Turning around, he replied, "No. I meant every word. You remember that day when you once told me, that when Domino no longer needs Batman, we would be together? It's coming soon."

"Seto... you can't ask me to wait for that."

"But, it's happening now. Marik is _that_ hero. He's locked up half of this city's criminals, and he's done it without hiding his face behind a mask. Domino needs a hero like that; with a face."

There is a brief pause. It's interrupted by the DA. "Throw a party, I'll give you that. Arigato, Kaiba. Mind if I borrow Téa?"

The billionaire silently nodded. Once the couple retreat back into the penthouse, Kaiba looks away, with slight angst.

* * *

At Domino's Police Department, Detective Tenjouin went up to her superior, who was presumably on his way home.

"Lieutenant!"

Yugi replied, "Yes, Detective?"

"That Joker card pinned to that 'Batman' corpse? Forensic reports found exactly three sets of DNA."

Curious, Mutou asked, "Any matches?"

"Yes. All three: Judge Tsunami, Marik Ishtar, and Commissioner Sheppard."

"This must be the Joker's way of telling us who he's targetting. Send a unit over to Tsunami's house, have Manjoume find Ishtar. Have them both into protective custody. And, where's the Commissioner?"

"He's at City Hall."

"Seal the building. Let no one in or out of there until I arrive," ordered the Lt. as he left for City Hall.

Following her commands, the young detective answered, "Got it."

* * *

Within several minutes, Mutou has the political architecture surrounded by dozens of officers. At roughly the same time, a police unit heads over at Mako's dwelling. The former ocean traveler received his visitors.

Back at City Hall, Sheppard, out of the loop, asked the Lieutenant, "Mutou! Just what the hell are you doing?"

"Good, you're secure," answered the Lieutenant, who then turned to his men, "I want a floor by floor search of this entire building. Sorry, sir, but I believe that the Joker's made a threat against your life."

* * *

"These are dangerous people, Judge," said one officer, as he and his partner escorted Mako to his car.

"I understand, but the two of you aren't giving me enough information-"

"Even we don't know where you're going," said the same cop.

The other added, "Take the envelope, get in, open it, and it'll tell you where to go." Tsunami then reluctantly took the envelope as he entered his automobile.

* * *

At the penthouse, Ishtar led his girlfriend to a somewhat private spot. "Téa, you possibly cannot leave me alone with _these_ people."

"I don't believe it. The whole mob's after you, and you're afraid about _these_ guys?"

"Well, compared to this, the mob doesn't scare me one bit," assured the DA, to which Gardner stifled a laugh.

* * *

In an office located in City Hall, Sheppard lightly reprimanded, "Mutou, you're unlikely to discover this for yourself, so take my word for it. The Police Commissioner gets a lot of death threats. A long time ago, I eventually found the **appropriate **response to these kinds of situations."

The older man pulled out a bottle of sake and a glass. "Want some?"

* * *

In their private meeting, the DA continued, "Them gunning for you kinda makes you see things more clearly."

"I'd bet."

"Yeah, it also makes you think. About things you could not stand losing in your life. Say, perhaps about someone who you want to spend the rest of your life with."

"Wow," sarcastically remarked Téa, "that is quite a big commitment."

Marik retorted, "Well, not if the mob has their way."

* * *

In the office, Sheppard poured a glass of sake. "Now, I got to explain to my wife, Tome, why I will be late for dinner tonight."

"In all seriousness, sir, the Joker card had traces of your DNA in it," replied Mutou. An associate of Yugi's, a certain Detective Leon Wilson, enters in the office, apparently holding an important document.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Kaiba's top floor suite, the couple begin to have a heated conversation. "Don't say things that." begged Gardner to Ishtar.

Adopting a serious face, Marik said, "All right. Then, let's get serious."

"Okay, shoot."

"What's your answer?"

Sighing, the brunette answered, "Sorry, but I don't have one." Hearing this, the DA frowned in disappointment.

* * *

"How the hell did they get my DNA?" asked the Commissioner who stood up, now confused from his desk.

Peering through his files that Wilson handed him, Mutou replied, "I'm not entirely sure. Perhaps someone who had access to your office or house must have picked it. Tissue, or... glass- "

_A glass..._

The blood drained from Yugi's face when he noticed Sheppard taking a small sip of his drink. Running towards his superior, the Lieutenant exclaimed, "Wait, wait!"

* * *

"I guess no answer is a 'no'," assumed Ishtar, obviously upset at this unwanted response.

Téa simply replied, "Marik..."

"It's someone else, isn't it?"

"It's not that, Marik."

"Just don't tell me that it's Kaiba. The guy's a complete-" Much to his surprise, the DA is cut off by the billionaire himself, who unexpectedly did a chokehold on Ishtar's person, whilst dragging him away.

"What are you doing, Seto?" cried Téa. Strangely enough, Kaiba uncharacteristically ignores his friend's plea.

* * *

Still inside his car, Mako Tsunami opens the envelope, only to read its content's single word "Up". Thinking that this must be a joke, the judge rolled his eyes—right before his vehicle became engulfed in flames... It's clear that the two cops who visited the honest judge were responsible; they were likely bribed/convinced by the Joker.

Hundreds of (now partially burnt) joker playing cards float in the air aimlessly around the blown up automobile. These seem to be the criminal's calling card(s) left upon his victim's untimely deaths.

* * *

Upon his brief sip, the Police Commissioner reeled in intense agony, as he dropped most of his tainted rice wine on his desk. Mutou quickly went to the older man's side, and exclaimed to Wilson, "Get a medic!"

* * *

Hobson approached the elevator in order to receive supposedly another batch of guests. As it opens up, a group of hoodlums hold Det. Manjoume as hostage; the detective was apparently on his way to escort Ishtar into protection, but was overpowered by these thugs.

In a slight 'Batman' tone, Kaiba quickly informed his friend, "**They're** coming for him." Understanding the situation, Téa turned her head towards the lift.

Shoving Manjoume out of the way, the fiendish clown remarked, "We made it."

After he placed Ishtar in a closet, Seto set a bar across the double doors' handles. "Stay hidden," warned Kaiba, as he disappeared from the giant room. Still conscious, the DA could hear a gunshot outside his enclosed space, followed by the words...

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! We are tonight's entertainment!"

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

_Next chapter _– _Chapter 12: First Confrontation_

Constructive reviews are very much appreciated; review and I will reply back to you ASAP.


	12. First Confrontation

**Seto Kaiba, The Dark Knight**

Summary: Batman, Lt. Mutou, and DA Marik Ishtar form an alliance in an effort to rid Domino of crime. The trio's progress, however, is strained by the arrival of a new criminal who calls himself the Joker. A canonized sequel of Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba.

* * *

**Chapter 12: First Confrontation**

Firing his shotgun up into the air, the villain announced, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!" Meanwhile, his goons handle their part by pointing their guns at the (now) fearful guests.

"We are tonight's entertainment!" stated the clown, quickly partaking in a shrimp cocktail, "I have only one question. Where is Marik Ishtar?!" Not getting a response, the Joker walks around the room, pointing his shotgun at a couple of female patrons. Taking one of the wine glasses on a nearby table, he shook most of its contents before taking a sip. He then resumes his interrogation.

"You know where Marik is?" asked the Joker, slapping a guest's face, "Do you know who he is?"

* * *

Walking down the halls in another part of his penthouse is Seto Kaiba, apparently on his way to change into his other work clothes. In front of him, standing a few feet away is a lone shotgun-toting clown thug, who exclaimed, "Hands up, pretty boy!"

Much to the hoodlum's surprise, the so-called "pretty boy" is much more than a "pretty" face. Before the thug could react, the billionaire quickly wrenched the weapon away and bashed the hoodlum's face with said weapon. After knocking out his would-be attacker, Kaiba disassembled the gun apart and proceeded towards his destination.

* * *

Grabbing a man's face, the fiend questioned, "Do you know where I can find Marik? I need to talk to him about something. Just something little."

Still not receiving an answer, the Joker shakes the guest's bald scalp as he left to ask another invitee. "No..."

* * *

Finally arriving at one of several of his bedrooms, the billionaire finds a couple (presumably two strangers who just met that night) standing near a bed. From the looks of things, it is heavily implied that they were about to begin a one-night stand.

Buckling his belt, the man asked, "What's going on out there? Kaiba?!"

Not wanting to get involved, the younger man pressed a hidden button, opening up a secret passage right in front of his person. Adjusting her dress, the woman said, "Oh, thank God. You got a panic room." However, the couple's hope of having some intimate privacy within the confines of a supposed panic room were rejected, as Kaiba entered through the small secret entrance.

"Hey, wait!"

"Oh, you (fucking) gotta be kidding me," cursed the disappointed woman.

* * *

Walking up to Marik's adopted father, the malefactor stated, "You know, if I can't find Marik Ishtar, I'll settle for his loved ones!"

The Egyptian's benefactor replied, "We're not afraid of thugs like you."

"You know..." replied the clown, nibbling on a Muscat berry and tapping his hand on a serving tray, "you remind me of my father."

The Joker seized the elderly gentleman's head and pulled a switchblade close to his mouth. "I hated my father!"

"All right, that's enough!" cried a voice several feet from behind. Curious about who interrupted him from doing harm against his latest would-be victim, the psychopath turned his head back, and saw Téa Gardner. Shoving the man aside, he then said, "Well, hello, beautiful..."

As he uttered these words and approached the brunette (who crossed her arms to make herself seem more imposing), the villain flipped his hair with his knife wielding hand. "You must be Marik's squeeze. And you are beautiful."

Hovering around Gardner like a predator does with his prey, the sociopath continued, "You look nervous. Is it the scars? Want to know how I got 'em?"

Grabbing her face (to which Téa tries to resist by turning her head away but to no avail), the clown demanded, "Come here. Hey! Look at me. So I had a girlfriend, beautiful, like you, who tells me that I worry too much. Who tells me that I ought to smile a bit more. Who gambles and gets in deep with the (loan) sharks. Damit, look at me! So... one day, they carve her face. Obviously, we don't have money for surgeries; she naturally can't handle the trauma. I just want to see her smile again, hmm? I just want her to know that I don't care about her scars. So... I stick a razor inside my mouth and do this..."

The disfigured psycho imitates cutting his mouth open by wagging his tongue (as a pseudo razor).

"...to myself. But you know what happens? She can't stand the sight of me! She offs herself. Now, I see the funny part of this. Now, I'm always smiling."

Taking her chances, Gardner quickly knees the fiend in the groin. Shockingly, the masochist recovers from the pain by laughing it off. "Ooo... haha. Ha," remarked the clown, shaking his knife at Téa, "A little fight in you, eh? I like that."

A hoarse voice retorted, "**Then you're gonna LOVE me.**"

Confused, the Joker turns his head ever so slightly... only to get his face connected by the Batman's fierce left jab. The sheer momentum of said punch backed the clown a few feet away. Once his opponent was momentarily down for the count, the dark figure focuses his attention on taking out the henchmen. He elbows one nearby (who wore a stocking over his head) twice on the shoulders, stunning him; the black-clad fighter proceeded to manhandle him to another hoodlum who circled his way from behind.

One handgun-toting ruffian charges towards the knight, but ends up socking his fellow thug (the same one that was manhandled) since his original target (Batman) deftly positioned himself away. The masked vigilante crouches his body and strikes against the ruffian's back, sending him in a world of pain.

Seizing a stocking-masked thug by the head, the dark knight delivers a swift, precise backfist on his associate's (the ruffian) neck, finally incapacitating him. The Joker, watching the scuffle, brings his last remaining thug to join into the fray. Once the Batman thrashed the second-to-last goon, he turns around... and somehow, the final thug slugs him; he takes the full brunt and is promptly sent on the floor as a result.

Somewhat fazed, Kaiba recovers from the hit, but not quickly enough as the clown snaps his leg against his armored adversary. The dark knight retaliates by striking near his foe's groin. Apparently, this attempt had little-to-no effect. Activating a hidden switch on his person, a concealed blade pops out of the madman's right shoe.

With this equipped, the malevolent clown was now ready to deal out some punishment of his own. Sure enough, he manages to puncture AND harm his opponent during his following assault. This feat was possible by the minion having restrained the vigilante.

"**Aggghhh!**" screamed Batman, who was in a moderate amount of pain.

Recoiling from his own attack, the psychopath attempted yet another kick. Meanwhile, the vigilante gets the upper hand on the thug by throwing him aside. Before the fiend could launch another stab, the caped crusader, twisting (like a bending straw, not rotating) his torso to his right side, side-fists into the clown, shoving him away.

Knocked back on the floor again, the Joker, realizing that the Batman is too formidable a force than expected, frantically reaches for a gun as a last resort... whereas at the same time, the masked vigilante trounces the final hoodlum. Turning around, the dark figure sees the psychopath holding Téa as his hostage (at gunpoint).

"**Drop the gun**," implored Kaiba.

"Sure... first, you take off your little mask, and show us all who you REALLY ARE! Hmm?" replied the villain, as Téa shook her head signaling 'No'.

Firing his weapon at a wall-sized window, the terrorist brings Gardner perilously close to the building's edge. In response to this, the armored figure demanded, "Let her go."

"Ooo... those are very poor choice of words, don't you think? HAHAHAHA!" retorted the Joker, releasing his captive from his grasp.

The Batman, not one to allow an innocent die on his watch (esp. those close to him), promptly goes after the damsel in distress. Leaping out of the shattered window, the dark savior slides down the slanted roof in hot pursuit; meanwhile, Gardner can't help but scream in panic. Although the caped crusader manages to reach Téa in time, he consequently loses his purchase. As the two begin to plummet downward into the busy streets of Domino, the memory fabric's glider function is immediately implemented.

Not realizing this, Gardner continued her screams. After dropping down several stories, they finally land (albeit a bit roughly) on top of a taxi cab, much to the driver's displeasure.

"**Dijobu** (**Are you all right**)?" asked Kaiba, concerned if his old friend was hurt in the fall.

"I'm fine... Let's not do that again," answered Téa, "Is Marik okay?"

"**Yes, he's safe.**"

"Arigato (Thank you)," whispered Gardner.

By the time the dark knight returned to the penthouse, the Joker and his men were already gone.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

_Next chapter _– _Chapter 13: Doing some detective work_

For those of you who read this fic, I do hope that you were thoroughly entertained as I was when I was writing up this chapter. A constructive review would indeed be much appreciated, esp. by someone whose story was read by one or two persons in various countries, including a very obscure one called "Mauritius".

--

Aiko, if you're reading this, it means that I could not find a way to practically respond to your anonymous review. Like many others, I do agree with your belief that Heath Ledger is way too good an actor to be played by an anime character. Hope that you enjoy the rest.


	13. Doing some detective work

**Seto Kaiba, The Dark Knight**

Summary: Batman, Lt. Mutou, and DA Marik Ishtar form an alliance in an effort to rid Domino of crime. The trio's progress, however, is strained by the arrival of a new criminal who calls himself the Joker. A canonized sequel of Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Doing some detective work**

The following day, in the Police MCU, Mutou and his men discuss the possible ramifications of the recent killings. One of Mutou's most trusted allies, Detective Leon Wilson, voiced his opinion, "Yugi, it's over."

"But as long as the mob doesn't get to Lau, we've cut off their funds," replied Mutou.

"With what's happened last night, the whole prosecution's over," remarked Wilson, "No one's gonna stand up to a judge when honest judges and police commissioners are getting offed left and right."

The Lieutenant asked, "What about Ishtar? He's a stubborn one, remember?"

"If he's got any sense, he's half-way to his home country, Egypt-"

Much to the two men's surprise, the office door slammed open, revealing a still determined Marik Ishtar.

The DA questioned, "So, where do you guys keep your **trash**?"

* * *

Below the MCU, Lau is seen sitting, apparently resigned to his fate, in the holding cell. Having heard about the recent murders, the Chinese businessman half-expected the cell door to opened, especially with Ishtar nearby.

Holding a bullet-proof vest in his right hand, Marik informed the prisoner, "You in court. We need you alive long enough to be on the record."

"You can't protect me. Hell, you can't even protect yourselves," retorted Lau.

"If you refuse to cooperate, you're not coming back here. Instead, you'll be sent to county," replied Ishtar, tossing the body armor onto Lau's lap, "How long you calculate that you'll last in there?"

* * *

In the confines of the new 'batcave', Seto Kaiba and his butler, Hobson, have a discussion of their own. Both men stand in front of the computer, with its screens all depicting the Joker, in an attempt to discover the madman's intentions.

Crossing his arms, Kaiba said to his father-figure, "Targeting me won't get the mob their money back. I knew the mob wouldn't go down without a fight, but **this **is different; they crossed the line."

Hobson retorted, "Seto-sama, if I may object? You crossed the line first. You squeezed them and hammered them to the point of desperation. And in their desperation, they turned to a man they didn't fully understand."

Pressing a button on his computer, the billionaire turned, walked (away), and replied, "Ra's al Ghul once told me that criminals aren't complicated, Hobson. All we have to do is find out whatever it is that the Joker's after."

"With all due respect, Seto-sama, maybe this is a man even **you **don't fully understand," stated the old servant.

In mere moments, a secure vault containing the new batsuit, is elevated from below the concrete floor. Kaiba is approaching towards it, apparently to continue his search for the clownish criminal.

His butler continued, "Here, allow me to tell you a story. A very long time ago, I was in Burma. Back then, my friends and I were working for the local government. My employers were attempting to win the loyalty of tribal leaders by bribing them with precious stones. During the trade, their caravans were being raided in a forest north of Rangoon by a bandit. Because of this, my friends and I were told to look for the stolen stones. However, in six months, we never found anyone who conducted business with the bandit, even with my expertise in the ways of torture. One day, I noticed a child playing with a ruby the size of a tangerine; the bandit had been throwing them away."

"So, then why did he bother to steal them?" inquired a curious Kaiba.

His butler answered, "Because the man thought it was good sport. Because... some men aren't looking for anything logical like money."

Meanwhile, the billionaire turns his head slightly to stare in the devilish eyes of the Joker on the computer screen(s), wondering if Hobson is on to something.

"They can't be bought, bullied, reasoned, or negotiated with," added the valet, turning his head to face the young man, "Some men just simply want to watch the world burn."

The elderly servant left to give his master some time to reflect back on his lecture. Seto, still possessing that determined look in his eyes, continues to stare at the demonic visage of the laughing disfigured psychopath.

* * *

Later that evening, a dark figure stands on one of the city's tallest buildings. From the looks of things, he is scanning the police frequency, given that he's adjusting the concealed antennas inside the 'ears' of his armored cowl. The vigilante eavesdrops on the Joker's latest announcement.

"_...East and Orchard. You'll find Marik Ishtar there."_

* * *

Within several minutes, a couple of police vehicles are parked outside a certain middle-class apartment. After kicking the door open, Lieutenant Mutou and Detective Tenjouin enter the murder site. They observe two men, both in a sitting position, with their heads, arms, and chests slumped on the adjoining wooden table. Like previous victims, these cadavers had their faces painted in the resemblance of the fiendish clown.

"**Check their names**," said a familiar, grating voice from the shadows.

Both cops promptly turn around and realize that it's none other than the city's dark knight, who gradually stepped out of his niche. Wearing sterile gloves, the Lieutenant scans the corpses' IDs.

Mutou informed the young detective, "Odion Ishtar and Namu Mariku."

"Marik and Ishtar... Marik Ishtar," replied Asuka.

Realizing who the victims are, the Lieutenant said, "My god...he's killed the DA's adoptive brother and father."

"**I need ten minutes with this scene before your men contaminate it**," demanded the masked vigilante.

Upset by this requisition, Tenjouin remarked, "Us contaminate it? It's because of you that these guys are-"

"Detective!" cried Mutou. As the mysterious figure approached to another part of the crime scene, his ally, Yugi Mutou, signals his men to comply with his request. Observing a stray bullet hole on a nearby wall, the Batman advanced towards it carefully.

"That's brick underneath. Gonna take a ballistics test of a shattered bullet?"

"**No**," replied the vigilante, taking out a perforating device, "**Fingerprints.**" He proceeds to cut around the shattered bullet in order to determine the next step in stopping the madman.

Looking around for more clues, the honest cop notices a piece of evidence worth noting: a newspaper article laid in plain sight on a table.

"Whatever you gotta do, better do it quick. Because we just found the Joker's next target. He's put it in tomorrow's paper."

Finishing up his drilling a cut-out stone block, the Batman turned to Mutou and realized what he meant. The obituary article portrays a "Jokerized" version of Mayor Devlin.

* * *

The next day, Kaiba and Hobson found themselves in the former's lair, apparently about to begin the ballistics test. The servant, wearing an earmuff, places a bullet into a multi-round barrel gun. Once he inserted the projectile into the artillery weapon, Hobson pressed a switch, activating the machinery on which the gun is attached. The barrel gun mechanically slides to the farthest right eventually making its way back to its original position, after it fires four rounds into four targets several feet away.

"I'm not sure if you made it land enough," remarked the butler, as he took off his sound mufflers.

The billionaire walks to where the targets are located and tries to find an identical match with **his **(evidence bagged) shattered bullet. He quickly recognizes a match on the third target. A few minutes later, a stone block is allocated inside some analysis equipment. An adjacent computer monitor depicts several graphs noting the similarities and differences of the two bullet fragments.

* * *

Sometime in the early afternoon, Adrian Rudolph Crump III meets with CEO Roland Nesbitt in the latter's office.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Crump?" asked the older man, peering through some business documents.

"You wanted me to do the diligence of that LSI Holdings deal again? Well, I've discovered some irregularities," stated the financial whiz, who wore a smug look on his face.

"Yes, I know. Their CEO is in police custody because of those irregularities."

"No, sir. Not with their numbers; I meant yours. Applied Sciences: that entire dead-end department of Kaiba Corporation just vanished overnight months ago."

Upon hearing this, Roland turned his head at the accountant, almost in disbelief.

"So, I went down to the archives and began pulling out some old files," replied Crump, who produced a diagram of a military vehicle: the Burst Stream.

Folding out the schematics, he continued, "Don't tell me that you didn't recognize your 'baby' making pancakes out of cop cars on the evening news about a year ago? Now we got the whole R&D Department burning through cash, claiming that it's related to... cellphones for the SDF (Special Defense Forces)? What are you building for **him** now, a rocket or a jet or something? I want ¥1 billion (roughly 10 million USD) a year for the rest of my life. And I also want this company to begin development of a Penguin themed amusement park as well."

After several moments of silence, Nesbitt, who maintained a straight, serious face during the financial manager's rant, finally retorted, "So let me get this clarified, Mr. Crump. You believe that your client, one of the **wealthiest**, most **powerful**, and most **influential** people in the world, is secretly a vigilante, who spends his nights beating criminals to a **pulp** with his **bare hands**? And your plan is to blackmail _this_ person? Good luck."

Crump, now visibly shaken by this reply, has some trouble uttering a few words. He naturally reconsiders his blackmail attempt as he returned the diagram to his superior.

"Here, you can keep that," said the accountant, as he left the office. After this 'ordeal' was over, Roland smiled as he resumed his work.

* * *

In the underground Applied Sciences division at night, Nesbitt provides some much needed assistance to his young friend, Seto Kaiba. Tapping a key on his computer keyboard, Roland's monitor renders an image of various fragments of a shattered bullet.

"Now, this is your original scan," informed the older man, who pressed yet another button, "Here it is re-engineered." Within a couple of seconds, the bullet pieces shown on the screen quickly reconfigure together. Once the reconfiguration was complete, the 3-D bullet rotates, revealing a fingerprint on its surface.

Kaiba said, "And there's the thumb print he left when he inserted the round into the clip." Roland promptly magnifies the view.

The CEO told his superior, "I'll get you a copy. Oh, before I forget, Mr. Kaiba. Did you happen to reassign R&D?"

"Yes, I did. It's for a Government telecommunications project," answered Seto.

"That's strange," remarked Nesbitt, "I don't recall Kaiba Corp having any government contracts."

Kaiba assured his friend, "Roland, I'm playing this one pretty close to the chest."

"Fair enough," replied Roland.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

_Next chapter _– _Chapter 14: Officer Down_

Constructive reviews are very much appreciated; review and I will reply back to you ASAP.


	14. Officer Down

**Seto Kaiba, The Dark Knight**

Summary: Batman, Lt. Mutou, and DA Marik Ishtar form an alliance in an effort to rid Domino of crime. The trio's progress, however, is strained by the arrival of a new criminal who calls himself the Joker. A canonized sequel of Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Officer Down**

Presumably the next afternoon, a funeral parade held in the late Commissioner's honour, has recently begun.

Reporter Gerard Engel, covering the details of his latest story, announced, "With no word from the Batman, even as they mourn for Commissioner Sheppard, Domino's finest have been wondering if the Joker will make good on his threat in the obituary column of the Domino Times, to murder Mayor Devlin."

Amongst those walking in the crowd on the packed street are none other than Marik Ishtar, Téa Gardner, and Duke Devlin themselves.

* * *

In the masked vigilante's underground lair, the computer station has its screens filled with a several graphs and fingerprint analyses.

"I've checked all the databases, Hobson," said Kaiba, now sporting a black leather jacket and jeans, as he headed over to his red sports motorcycle, "There are exactly four possibles. Cross reference the listed addresses. Look for anything overlooking the parade."

As he complies to his master's request, the butler replied, "I got one! Melvin White. 1502 Randolph Apartments. Aggravated assault; he's been moved to Arkham twice."

Having learned the information he's needed, Kaiba begins to take his leave... in style. Right before the elevator platform reached the entrance/exit, the vehicle roared to life. Once elevated to ground level, Kaiba raced away in pursuit of his destination.

* * *

At the parade, about a dozen or so men are seen playing Japanese shos (musical instruments that slightly resemble bagpipes), who are followed by scores of police officers, to which some are highly decorated (ones). Posted on various fire escapes are several police snipers, apparently given the duty of protecting the mayor.

Lieutenant Yugi Mutou contacts one of the police snipers. "What have you got on the roof?" asked Mutou.

The marksman answered, "We're tight. But, quite frankly, there's **a lot **of windows up here." Given this response, the Lieutenant looks above and realizes that there is a good possibility of a hidden sniper somewhere behind one of the countless windows.

* * *

After whizzing by on his bike, the billionaire parks his vehicle near a vacant apartment complex. He then enters inside and silently walks his way up to a long hallway to where the tenants' living quarters are located. He quickly finds the No. 1502 door.

* * *

The funeral march, reaching its climax before a large elevated platform situated in the center of a street, begins the second phase of the ceremony: the funeral rites. Standing on said platform, the mayor begins his speech. Devlin stated, "Commissioner Sheppard dedicated his life to law enforcement and to the protection of his fellow man. I distinctly remember when I first took office and asked him if he wanted to stay on as commissioner, and..."

Mutou, ever cautious, looks warily at the multitude of glass windows surrounding the vicinity.

"...clearly he was not a man who minced words. Nor should he have been. A number of polices he enacted as police commissioner were considered unpopular. Polices that flooded my office with angry protesters' calls and letters," continued the mayor.

* * *

After lock-picking the suspiciously locked tenant door, Kaiba resumed his investigation. It wasn't long until he discovered several men, stripped down to their undergarments, have been bound, blinded, and gagged together around a support column.

_What the hell...?_

He then approached to one of the subdued captives and removed the duct tape that covered his mouth. Naturally startled, the man asked, "Who is it?"

Adopting his Batman persona, Seto inquired a question of his own, "What happened?"

"**He** took our guns..." replied the captive, obviously traumatized, "...and uniforms."

Learning of the captives' predicament, Kaiba turned his head back and noticed a telescope positioned at a window, overlooking somewhere. Curious, he walks over to where the device is; he then notices a timer placed nearby...

* * *

"...we must remember that vigilance is the price of safety," finished Devlin on stage.

The salute captain addressed his men the formal orders as they begin the 3-volley salute. The squad, in synchronization, loaded their rifles and aimed towards the buildings parallel from each other.

"Ready. Aim. Fire!" shouted the commander. He and his men promptly fire the first of three rounds. Meanwhile, Yugi observes his surroundings in his unwavering attempt to prevent Devlin's assassination.

* * *

Roughly at the same time, Kaiba peers through the telescope, in order to ascertain his notion of how the Joker will carry out his nefarious deed. Unbeknownst to the fledging detective, the timer is set off, releasing the window's veil upwards. Upon this unraveling, the snipers quickly heed and discharged at the open window. Kaiba barely avoids meeting his premature demise by taking cover several feet away.

_Damn... that was luck._

* * *

Still seated on stage, Mutou then developed an epiphany during the shootings. He realized that the best, possible way for the Joker to take out the mayor was not from some hiding sniping spot, but rather... in public. The Lieutenant vaguely recalled a detective story called _The Purloined Letter_, where the answer, or the Joker in this case, is in plain sight.

"Ready. Aim..." ordered the salute captain, undeterred by the sniper shootings.

One certain individual in the squad, possesses distinct scars protruding from his mouth. Prior to the word "Fire!" uttered, several of the salutes point their guns towards the mayor; they are clearly the Joker and some of his recruits. In a surprise maneuver, Yugi rushed in towards the mayor and shoved him down to the stage floor. However, this noble act was not without a price, for the Joker fired his rifle, hitting Mutou in the process...

With the realization of an actual gunfire intended to kill, everyone attending the parade quickly scatter about in fear. A trifle bit annoyed by his failure to take Devlin's life, the Joker, puts down his gun and blends himself in with the fleeing droves, making yet another clean getaway. During the disorder, one of the Joker's hired help is soon captured by a couple officers; he was shot in the leg.

"Stay down!" demanded one officer.

Back on stage, several persons surround Mayor Devlin. Detective Wilson grudgingly has the DA escort Devlin to safety. "Get him out of here!" Ishtar promptly carries the mayor to his private limo. Once the politician was led away, Wilson focused his attention on his friend, Mutou, who hasn't moved at all since he placed the mayor out of harm's way.

_Oh, God... it can't be._

After he escorted his political superior to his getaway vehicle, Marik informed his girlfriend, "I'll see you later!"

"Are you coming back?" asked Gardner, who wasn't given a reply.

Civilians and law enforcement alike are still dazed by this tragic turn of events. Ishtar desperately makes his way towards a certain ambulance, having some trouble with Japan's crowded populace and all. There are a few errant gunshots, probably intended to quell the riotous crowd of citizens.

Slightly deterred, Ishtar still resumed his short trek. Once a medic finished wrapping a tourniquet around the fake salute's leg, the DA stepped aboard the ambulance. Sitting himself down, Marik questioned the subdued thug, "Tell me everything you know about the Joker."

Instead of answering, he (the hired goon) smiled. Frustrated, Marik leaned in forward and grabbed the man by the collar, but not before he read "Téa Gardner" printed on a name tag on false salute's person. Shocked, Ishtar forcefully let go of 'Téa Gardner', to which the latter cackled deviously. The DA quickly took note that the ambulance key is still inserted in the ignition. He cautiously looks back outside to see if witnesses are nearby. Fortunately for him, there appears to be none; the white knight decides to take matter into his own hands and takes the wheel. Fearing for his life, the captive vainly tried to free himself from his bonds.

* * *

A little while later, Detectives Wilson and Tenjouin find themselves at the late Yugi Mutou's residence. The Lieutenant's American wife, Rebecca (followed along by her six year-old son), opens the door, and receives the tragic news.

"I'm terribly sorry, Rebecca," said Leon.

"Yusei, go!" cried Rebecca, "Go play with your sister! Go ahead!"

Leon added, "If there's anything we can do for you, and I mean anything. We're here for you."

The spiky-haired kid almost drew back, but he felt the presence of another individual outside. His mother, meanwhile, cried like a wretch in the detective's arms. Wilson, deeply concerned for his old female friend, shushes her quietly.

The American, slowly regaining her composure, soon realized that someone else is watching from above: Batman.

"Are you watching? Are you? You brought this madness on us! It's your fault! You brought this... on us..." descried the pitiful woman to the masked vigilante.

Crouching on a wooden ledge several feet above the ground is a dark knight who feels as if he cannot endure this recent tragedy.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

_Next chapter _– _Chapter 15: He can't endure this_

Constructive reviews are very much appreciated; review and I will reply back to you ASAP.


	15. He can't endure this

**Seto Kaiba, The Dark Knight**

Summary: Batman, Lt. Mutou, and DA Marik Ishtar form an alliance in an effort to rid Domino of crime. The trio's progress, however, is strained by the arrival of a new criminal who calls himself the Joker. A canonized sequel of Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba.

* * *

**Chapter 15: He can't endure this**

Later, at nighttime, several cops found themselves waiting a top of the MCU, with the iconic "Bat-signal" illuminating in the night sky. Considering the situation at hand, in the wake of Lieutenant Mutou's untimely passing, Wilson ordered one of his peers, "Switch the thing off; **he **is not gonna be here. **He **doesn't want to talk to us."

As the floodlight is turned off, the aging Detective took out a cigarette and remarked, "God help him whoever **he** does want to talk to."

* * *

In a seedy part of town, crime boss Gansley Maroni and his men are seen enjoying themselves before some techno-beat dancers on show floor at a frequented, lucrative night club. Gansley's young mistress, somewhere in her early-to-mid twenties, implored her (much) older lover, "Can't we go somewhere more quieter? We can't hear each other talk!"

Despite the boisterous clamor pervading the interior of the entertainment establishment, Maroni, replied, "What makes you think I want to hear you talk, baby?"

"What?" asked the mistress, "I still can't hear you!"

It wasn't long until the bald crime lord noticed an unwanted 'guest' gradually making his way to his person. The dark figure forcibly shoved one thug over the metal railing overlooking the dance floor. A few of the dancers below scream upon this unexpected visit from the masked vigilante. After the Batman made quick work of a couple goons, Maroni sent a few more to dispose of the intruder.

Although somewhat preoccupied with his opponent in the front, the knight realized that one muscle was trying a sneak attack from behind. After the first thug is quickly dispatched, the second goon smashed a glass bottle on the back of the vigilante's cowl, but the Batman retaliated by grabbing the ruffian's wrist, and subsequently slams his fist onto it, breaking it instantly. A burly thug tries a go, but is promptly sent flying back down a small flight of stairs by a fierce jab to his face. The last man standing (other than the dark knight) is slammed against the wall, elbowed (on his forehead), and then struck in his solar plexus, leaving the man paralyzed in pain.

Once Maroni's men were down for the count, the Batman leaps on top of the table in front of Gansley's person, slightly unnerving the older man.

* * *

In the MCU, Assistant DA, Téa Gardner is nearly overwhelmed by the sheer paperwork she is tasked with handling. Her cell phone begins to ring; Gardner then answers it, but not before seeing who the caller is: Marik Ishtar.

"Marik, WHERE have you been?"

Ishtar replied, "Where are you?"

"I'm where you should be as well—at the Major Crimes Unit. Look, I'm trying to deal with all this paperwork, and- can I get the fingerprint analysis, Tenjouin-kun?"

"Téa!" cried Marik, "Téa, please listen to me. You're not safe there."

"Oh, c'mon. Don't worry, 'cause this is Mutou's unit."

"But Mutou's gone."

"He vouched for these people, remember?"

"And he's dead."

Hearing this for the first time, Gardner paused for a brief moment or two.

"What?" asked the brunette.

"The Joker's named you next on his hit list, Téa. God, if there's anyone, ANYONE in this town that we can trust."

"How about Seto?" inquired the young Assistant DA, "We can trust Seto Kaiba."

"Look, Téa, c'mon. I know that you're his oldest friend and all..."

Gardner cut her boyfriend off, "Marik, just trust me. Seto's penthouse is now _the _safest place in Domino."

"Fine. Then you go straight there. Don't tell anyone where you're going, and I'll meet you there. I love you."

"I love you too," replied his girlfriend, packing her things.

Hanging up his cell, Ishtar, now in some secluded tunnel, proceeded to approach his captive: it is 'Téa Gardner'...

* * *

On a three story-high fire escape, the vigilante, holding the crime boss by the collar, interrogates him. "**I want the Joker.**"

Not impressed, the smug mobster replied, "You don't scare me, Bats. Just between us professionals, when you're trying to intimidate someone, choose a better spot, 'kay? Y'see, from this height, the fall wouldn't kill me."

"**I'm counting on it**," uttered the dark knight, releasing the criminal from his grasp, who then promptly fell three stories near the filthy pavement.

"Whoa! !"

Unfortunately for Gansley, his rough landing was worsened by the fact that he ended up breaking his legs in the process. His assailant soon leaps to the ground, albeit with the safety of his black cape.

"**Where is he?**" demanded a furious Batman, grabbing a hold of Maroni.

Maroni, painfully answered, "I... I don't know where he is, all right? He found us."

"**Then he must have friends**," remarked the masked interrogator.

"Friends? Have you met this guy?" retorted the injured crime boss, in disbelief that such an individual would have any.

The dark figure exclaimed, "**Someone must know where he is!**"

"Nobody's gonna tell you anything, freak. You see, we've gone wise to the ways in which you act. You got rules. The Joker? Well, he has no rules to follow. Nobody's gonna cross him for you!" continued Gansley, "If you really want to get this guy, you have one option. But, you probably know what that is already, don't ya? Just take off that mask and let him find ya."

Frustrated, the vigilante tossed Maroni aside. "_Or_ you could let a couple more people get offed while you make up your damn mind."

Hearing these words, the dark knight then left away into the night.

* * *

Loading his revolver, Marik rhetorically questioned, "So, you wanna play games?" The DA then exposed the gun's chamber to his captive; it does indeed contain bullets. He then fired a round towards his right in order to show the man that he's not kidding around.

BLAM!

He then places his firearm on top of the fake salute's forehead. "How's that feel?"

"You wouldn't..."

"I WANT ANSWERS!" shouted Ishtar, "Oh, so you don't think I will? You don't think I _will_?"

The man, terrified, whimpered away; he doesn't respond.

"No. No, I wouldn't. Which is why I'm not going to leave it up to me. Instead, I'll leave it up to chance. And, I'll do so by using this coin..."

Marik then pulled out his silver-dollar from his pocket. The hired goon clearly doesn't realize that both sides are the same.

"Heads, you keep your head. Tails, well, you're not so lucky. Well, you gonna tell me about the Joker?" added Marik, making the sadistic rules for his twisted game.

Like before, the man grinned, as if he was not calling Ishtar's bluff. The DA momentarily flipped his coin into the air. Marik caught the silver-dollar and covered its result with his free hand. He then reveals it is 'heads'. Upon this realization, the man gave a forced chuckle.

"Let's go again," stated Ishtar.

"I don't know anything! I swear-!"

Pointing the gun at the thug's mouth, Marik interrupted, "You're not playing the odds, my friend. Let's do it again."

The white knight subsequently flipped the coin once more. But before he could catch it, another fist, out of the shadows, nabs it instead.

"**You're leaving a man's life to chance, Ishtar?**" asked the dark knight.

"Not exactly."

"**His name's Thomas Shift. He's a paranoid schizophrenic. Former patient at Arkham; the type of madness the Joker attracts. What do you expect to learn from him?**" said the masked crime-fighter, as he withdrew. A brief second later, Marik ran after his shadowy counterpart.

"But the Joker killed Mutou! He's going to kill Téa next."

Turning around, the black-clad man replied, "**And you're the symbol of hope that I can never be. Your stand against organized crime is the first legitimate way of lighting Domino in decades since WWII. If anyone else saw what you were doing, everything you worked for would be for ****naught. Every criminal you put behind bars would be released and Yugi Mutou would have died in vain. You're going to hold a press conference tomorrow morning.**"

"What for?"

"**No one else will die because of me**," answered Batman, returning the coin to the DA, "**Domino's in your hands now.**"

The dark figure began to depart from the tunnel. Shocked by his request, Marik implored, "You can't. You can't give in. YOU CAN'T GIVE IN!"

* * *

After holding onto and appreciating one of his trademark "batarangs", Kaiba put the shuriken into a locked case, containing several others. Turning his head, the billionaire looked at his armored suit for perhaps the final time, as it returned to its underground compartment.

"Logs as well, Seto-sama?" asked Hobson, holding onto several pieces of paper.

"Yes, everything. Anything that can lead back to Roland and Téa."

The butler then tossed some documents into the furnace located on the stone wall. Everything within the confines of the new 'cave' has been removed; it is now bare.

"People are dying, Hobson. What would you have me do?" asked Kaiba, walking towards his old friend.

"Endure, Seto-sama. Take it. They'll hate you for it, but that's the point with Batman. You can be the outcast. You can make the choice that no one else can make: the right choice."

"Well, today, I found out what I can't do: I can't endure this. Today, you now get to say _'I told you so'_".

"Today, I don't want to."

Following this conversation, the two men head over to the elevator platform. The ceiling fluorescent lights are systematically shut off.

"Although I did bloody tell you. I suppose that the police will lock me up too, for being your accomplice." added the butler.

"Accomplice?" asked Seto, "I'm going to tell them that the whole thing was your idea."

* * *

Later that evening, Kaiba finds himself back at his penthouse. He sees Téa standing by a wall-sized window, taking in the panoramic view of the city. He casually walks right pass her. With her arms crossed, Gardner informed her oldest friend, "Marik called earlier tonight. He said that Batman's going to turn himself over to the authorities tomorrow morning."

"I have no other choice," stoically responded the billionaire.

"You seriously think that turning yourself in is going to prevent the Joker from killing more innocents?"

"Perhaps not, but... I already have enough blood on my hands. I've seen now what I'd have to become in order to stop madmen like him. A year ago, you told me that if the day came when I gave up the cape and cowl, that we'd be together."

"Don't make me your only hope for a normal life, Seto."

As he approached her, Kaiba (full of hope) asked, "Did you mean it, Téa? Would we finally be together?"

"Yes..."

That was all that he apparently needed to hear. Kaiba leaned in forward, to which Gardner (reluctantly?) followed suit. The couple kiss passionately, desperately. However, this romantic rapture had ended almost as soon as it began.

"Marik should be on his way now. Good night, Téa," said the billionaire as he left for his bedroom.

"Seto..."

"Yes?" inquired Kaiba, turning around.

"If you turn yourself in, they're not going to let us be together."

Uncharacteristically, Kaiba doesn't give a retort to this. Instead, he retreated further away, disappearing in the darkness.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

_Next chapter _– _Chapter 16: I am the Batman_

Constructive reviews are very much appreciated; review and I will reply back to you ASAP.


	16. I am the Batman

**Seto Kaiba, The Dark Knight**

Summary: Batman, Lt. Mutou, and DA Marik Ishtar form an alliance in an effort to rid Domino of crime. The trio's progress, however, is strained by the arrival of a new criminal who calls himself the Joker. A canonized sequel of Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba.

* * *

**Chapter 16: I am the Batman**

The following morning, Domino's District Attorney, Marik Ishtar, is holding a press conference at City Hall. There are dozens of news reporters and commentators seated before the podium where a certain political figure has just arrived. "Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you all for coming here this morning. I've called you all here for two reasons. Firstly, to assure the citizens of Domino that everything that can be done over the Joker murders is being done."

In response to Marik's statement, the journalists clamor in disputed agreement. While this media event is underway, the DA's love interest, Téa Gardner, is watching it live on television from the safety of Kaiba's penthouse. The brunette's former love interest, Seto Kaiba, is seen standing on the sidelines where the conference is taking place.

Marik continued, "Secondly, because the Batman has decided to turn himself in. But, first, let us consider our current situation. Should we give in to the demands of the terrorist known as the Joker? Do we really think that the Joker's going to-?"

From the side lines, a female journalist next to Kaiba, sharply cried, "You rather protect an outlaw vigilante than the lives of innocent citizens, Mr. Ishtar?" A good portion of the other reporters nod or verbally agree with this reply.

"The Batman is an outlaw!" declared Ishtar, trying to get his point across, "However, that is not why we demand that he turn himself in, is it? We want him to turn himself in only because **we** are scared. For a year, we've been more than happy to let the Batman clean up our streets for us until recently."

"But things are worse than ever!" interrupted another reporter. Like before, much of the crowd chimed in agreement with these remarks regarding the shallow reasons as to why the masked vigilante should be arrested. Kaiba, meanwhile, remained silent on the matter. He listens to his people, and feels responsible for the way things have turned out for in Domino.

"Yes, I know," replied the DA, who after a few moments, added, "The night is darkest just before the dawn. I promise to all of you, the dawn is coming. One day, the Batman will have to eventually answer for the laws he has violated... but to us, the people of Domino, not to the madman, the Joker."

One beat cop exclaimed, "No more dead cops!" Just about everyone involved in the press conference applauded to this retort. Another commentator chimed in, "**He **should turn himself in!" Kaiba, despite being in the center of these remarks regarding his alter-ego, stood adamantly still.

"Very well, put the Batman into custody," calmly ordered Marik.

There were several murmurs of "Nani (What)?" shortly after the DA commanded a fellow officer. Believing this to be his cue, Kaiba began to step out from the sidelines in order to disclose his secret to the public. That was until he heard something very unexpected.

"I am the Batman!" announced Marik. The Egyptian, having lived most of his life in the land of the rising sun, eventually became somewhat fair skinned. This along with the fact that not many people have encountered the city's masked hero, gave Ishtar the leeway he needed to protect the vigilante's secret from being compromised. Two officers immediately handcuff the willing DA on stage.

* * *

At the penthouse, Téa, shocked at this unforeseen turn of events, packed her belongings. A few minutes later, she approached her (literally) oldest friend, the butler, who was tending in the dining room.

"Hobson!" cried Téa, who then asked, "Why is Seto letting Marik do this?"

"He went down to the press conference," informed Hobson.

Gardner said, "I know that, and he just stood idly by."

"Perhaps both Seto-sama and Mr. Ishtar believe that Batman stands for something much more important than the whims of a terrorist, Ms. Gardner?" replied Hobson, "Even if everyone hates him for it. That's the sacrifice he has to make. He's not being a hero; he's being something more than a hero, but at the same time, he's being something less as well."

"Yeah, you're absolutely correct," sarcastically retorted Téa, "Letting Marik take the fall for this isn't heroic at all. You know Seto better than anyone?"

"Yes, I do."

Pulling out a letter from her purse, Gardner entreated, "Will you give this to him for me when the time is right?"

"How will I know when that will occur?" asked Hobson.

"Because it's not sealed," replied the brunette, who proceeded to hug her old friend, "Good-bye, Hobson. I'm going to miss you."

"Good-bye, Téa." After saying their adieus, the old servant accompanied the younger woman to the elevator, to which the latter, who left the luxury suite, had never once looked back.

* * *

During the late afternoon-to-early evening, Marik finds himself locked up in the Major Crimes Unit cell. As expected, he noticed that the cell door has opened by Det. Asuka Tenjouin. Earlier, he was informed that he was to be transported via police convoy, to county. Much to his surprise, his girlfriend has just arrived for a surprise visit.

As he's being led away, Ishtar confessed, "Téa, gomen (I'm sorry) that I didn't have time to talk about this to you."

"What are you doing?"

"They're transferring me to a central holding," said Marik, "This is the Joker's chance of running attacks; and the Batman will take him down."

"No, listen to me. Marik, this is way too dangerous."

Standing near the transport vans are several armored officers and their temporary superior. The acting commissioner informed his men, "We get this guy to county, he's their problem. The streets will be cleared along your route. C'mon, let's go! Remember, the convoy does not stop for any reason!" In the van ordered to hold Marik Ishtar, an armed officer elevates himself to the front passenger's seat. He remarked to the (already) masked driver, "Hope that you got some moves, man."

"He's using you as bait and he doesn't even know if he can get the Joker! He's failed so far," implored Gardner, walking along with her (willingly) subdued boyfriend. As the couple gradually approaches to the transport vehicle, several cops, including the likes of Det. Jun Manjoume and Wilson are seen standing by. A couple of Domino's finest clapped their hands in supposed respect once the captive DA entered the scene. Curious, Marik inquired, "But how do you know what he's thinking, Téa?"

"It's just... I do. Look, Marik, this isn't just about you. What about the people depending on you to clean the city up? To do it honourably and-"

Ishtar impulsively leaned in forward, cutting off his girlfriend's rant with a kiss. Unlike the night with Kaiba before, this act was received much more passionately. Breaking off the kiss after a reasonable amount of lip-smacking, Téa begged, "Marik...please tell everyone the truth."

"Heads I go through with it," quipped Marik, standing up from the step, and flipping his lucky coin into the air as Gardner caught it.

"But this is your life," implored Téa, "You can't leave something that important to chance."

"I'm not," replied Ishtar, right before the door slammed mere inches away from his face. Switching the sides of the coin, Téa sighed and remarked, "You make your own luck."

* * *

A few minutes later, several police vans and cars are seen cruising along Domino's (rarely traffic-free) roadways. In the hold, Marik, steadfast in his seat, stares at the one thing of interest: a member of the SWAT Team. As the convoy passes an intersection, a police helicopter is seen overlooking the fleet of vehicles, in the event of air-needed assistance is required. With this heavily guarded set-up, how could the Joker launch an assault on Marik Ishtar, whom he believes is the city's dark knight? Well...

* * *

Somewhere in the city streets is a large eighteen-wheeler truck, apparently parked in a restricted area. A patrolman goes over to the driver's side, in order to give a reasonable warning. "Hey, you wait like everybody else or I'll-"

"Or you'll do what?" asked a familiar voice that screamed sociopathic tendencies. But before the hapless cop could reply, a clownish figure immediately jerked himself over to the truck driver's side and... then a gunshot rang out. Shortly afterwards, well, let's say that one of them left behind a bloody mess while the other (literally) moved on.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

_Next chapter _– _Chapter 17: Vehicles of destruction_

Constructive reviews are very much appreciated; review and I will reply back to you ASAP.


	17. Vehicles of destruction

**Seto Kaiba, The Dark Knight**

Summary: Batman, Lt. Mutou, and DA Marik Ishtar form an alliance in an effort to rid Domino of crime. The trio's progress, however, is strained by the arrival of a new criminal who calls himself the Joker. A canonized sequel of Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Vehicles of destruction**

The fleet of police vehicles, now getting further into the city's cleared streets, approach towards an unforeseen obstacle: a fire engine that, ironically enough, has caught on fire. "What the hell is that?" observed an officer who then to radioed his peers, "Obstruction ahead, obstruction ahead! Damit! All units divert down the lower fifth! I repeat: exit down! Exit down!"

"Lower fifth? We'll be like turkeys on Christmas down there," remarked one of the first officer's peers. Despite this setback, the convoy proceeded to pass by the flaming fire truck with no trouble at all.

* * *

Within a minute or two, the escort of law enforcement transportation find themselves in a freeway. One lone, hapless police automobile, overlooked by a rather suspicious garbage truck, is suddenly sideswiped into a metal railing by said truck. The same vehicle brushed off another police car after it was done with its first victim. The truck proceeded to slam into the back of Ishtar's transport van; Marik was naturally startled by this onrush.

"Jesus! C'mon, man, get us out of here! Let's go!" cried the front passenger to the silent driver. It was inevitable that the transport van was attacked yet again by its assailant. The officer-passenger radioed, "Listen, we need back-up! It appears that we have company."

In the SWAT van, the head of one of the units assigned for tonight's duty, informed his troops, "We've got trouble." A different SWAT leader ordered, "Lock and load!"

Out of nowhere, another truck slammed into the side of a SWAT van, sending it off the main road; it was driven off to an adjoining river. The same truck made quick work of yet another police automobile. "What the hell was that?!" asked the passenger (in the transport van carrying Ishtar), who noticed another one of his fellow cops fall by the hands of the fiendish truck drivers' own vehicles.

* * *

The right side of the second semi-trailer is shown to have been painted with the words "(S)laughter is the best medicine." The 18 Wheeler's semi-trailer door slid open, revealing the Joker and some clown thugs. The fiend aimed his semi-automatic and momentarily bombarded bullets upon the transport van. After a brief few seconds, the van is riddled with bullet holes. Realizing that his boss is out of ammo, one of the thugs hands the clown a high caliber gun (presumably a magnum?).

As the psychotic menace fired away, Marik and the officer in front of him have a brief conversation within the van's hold. "These things are built for that, right?" asked Ishtar.

The man assured him, "Oh, yeah. He's gonna need something a lot bigger to get through this."

* * *

Observing the Joker and his men assembling a cylinder-shaped weapon, the officer-passenger rhetorically inquired, "What is that? Is that a bazooka?!"

The Joker, with his thugs supporting the RPG, discharged the explosive projectile onto the rear end of an anterior police automobile, heavily damaging, but not destroying the entire vehicle in the process.

"I didn't sign up for this!" cried the passenger.

After reloading, the madman launched yet another warhead; this time, he succeeded in finishing off the hapless cop car. Much to their surprise, however, the Joker and his group of hoodlums noticed the familiar hum of a black tank heading towards them—the Batmobile.

"Look out!" warned the officer to his driver, as the tank-like vehicle was approaching, "Look out!"

Luckily, the transport van swerved out of the way, allowing the Batman to take care of their assailant from behind. Ramming his car underneath the garbage truck, the vigilante's car slammed the tractor unit into the freeway's "ceiling"; the WCV's (Waste Collection Vehicle) wheels were crippled as a result of this head-on collision. Once the first enemy vehicle was down for the count, the Batman resumed his pursuit of the other one; to prepare himself for a potential rampless jump maneuver, he lowered himself in the second cockpit.

"C'mon, let's go!" exclaimed the passenger cop, while his silent partner drove past between two civilian automobiles. Roughly around the same time, the Joker directed his RPG at the transport vehicle, but because of a slight bump in the road (and sheer luck for the police), he messed up his line of fire. However, he managed to correct his aim shortly after.

Realizing that his nemesis is about to deliver the killing shot, the Batman engaged the Burst Stream's afterburner; it then proceeded to do a rampless jump over a civilian car. Meanwhile, the terrorist set off his final projectile at the police van...

... hitting the batmobile instead; the black tank is haphazardly sent flipping violently into the air. It crash landed somewhere outside the freeway.

* * *

A little shaken off course, the van continued towards its destination, whilst taking advantage of the now motionless 18 Wheeler. The driver of the truck is knocked unconscious, apparently from the stress of the latest conflagration. The anarchist, not wanting to lose his target, shoved aside the truck's operator, and enunciated, "Marik, Marik, Marik Ishtar. Excuse me, but I want to drive."

* * *

A small group of curious onlookers in the area observe the seemingly dormant 'tank'. Inside, the computerized voice stated: "Scanning all systems, scanning all systems..." Realizing the catastrophic damage done to his vehicle, Kaiba furiously tapped away at the command keys.

* * *

"Da-ra-ra... I like this job. I like it a lot!" ranted the psychopath, driving his way to where the DA's escort is located. In the only remaining police vehicle (the van), the armed officer remarked, "We gotta get topside. We need air support now!" It was by this time that both vehicles finally left the confines of the freeway.

* * *

Inside the heavily damaged black tank, the computer monitor read: "Damage catastrophic – Eject Sequence Initiated". The same group of onlookers then noticed the sudden rumbling of the supposedly motionless batmobile. While the armor plates shift into different positions on top, a pair of machine guns pop out of the front left wheel. As the vigilante gripped a pair of ejection handles, the computerized voice said: "Goodbye."

After a very brief second had passed, Batman was immediately ejected and landed safely thanks to the release of his latest mode of transportation: a motorcycle known as the "Batpod". The Burst Stream promptly self-destructed, ensuring that no one can link the Batman's equipment to a certain company (Kaiba Corp). The masked vigilante sped right pass the curious bunch of city commoners.

* * *

Flying high above the streets of Domino is the police helicopter, which began to make its gradual descent in order to assist its land-based associates. A SWAT sniper said, "We're on point, so let's give 'em some of their own medicine."

Moments later, the lone police van perceived the glaring light coming from the aircraft. "Now, that's what I'm talkin' about! Clear path."

* * *

In congested traffic, a middle-class, middle-aged man, having nothing better to do, decided to pass the time picking his teeth with his own fingers. It wasn't long until his side mirror was abruptly smashed to pieces. The perpetrator turned out to be a dark figure racing on his motor bike, who continued in his pursuit of the malevolent clown.

* * *

Seeing that a copter will most likely ruin his plans to murder Marik Ishtar, the Joker ordered to his other men (via walkie talkie), "Okay... rack 'em up. Rack 'em up, rack 'em up, rack 'em up."

Two masked thugs, hidden on two buildings parallel from each other, launched their hook guns, attaching the projectiles onto the other architecture, which happens to be dozens of feet away from the approaching helicopter...

* * *

In a public garage, two kids inside their parents' automobile, pretend (with their hands) that they're shooting another car nearby. Much to the pair's surprise, an explosion, followed by another, sends a few cars flying into the air.

"Whoa!"

"Awesome!"

Their excitement was only furthered by the unexpected, however, brief encounter with the dark knight.

* * *

"That's not good," observed the land-based officer, who noticed that the copter has just got ensnared by the two grapple lines several stories above, "Okay, that's NOT GOOD!"

This second comment owed to the fact that the air vehicle scratched its blades across the glass windows of an office building. The helicopter inevitably plummeted into the streets. It's smoldering remains collided with the police van, sending it off balance.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" laughed the psychopath, witnessing this tragic turn of events with an incomparable relish.

* * *

The Batman, having recently passed through a subway station and an underground shopping area, finds himself back on the busy streets of Domino. Now in an alleyway, the dark knight fired the batpod's cannons, destroying a street waste container that was obstructing his path. In an explosive egress, the vigilante halted his bike several yards away from the villain's truck.

"Now, there's a Batman," remarked the Joker. His masked adversary charged towards him. "Ooo, so you wanna play? C'mon."

Ever observant, the madman perceived two hooks that protruded from the caped figure's motorcycle. The masked vigilante launched these (usually) non-lethal weapons, connecting them on the truck's front grille. Kaiba then zoomed right underneath the 18 Wheeler; he then fastened the lines around a half a dozen light poles.

"He missed!" cried one underling, right before the semi truck flipped into doing a "headstand", and (promptly) fell back onto the road. Around the same time, the Batpod braked before colliding against the side of a local shop, which it then performed a "wheelie" whilst turning around. The dark knight momentarily rushed (via his bike) towards the Joker once more.

* * *

The armored van, oddly enough, parked aside the curb. "Hey! You can't park here! We're gonna be sitting ducks!" However, the silent driver ignored his partner's pleas, and began to abandon the beat-up vehicle.

* * *

After crawling out of the collapsed motor wreckage, the purple suit-wearing lunatic, a bit dazed, grumbled in slight pain. As he attempted to reach for his automatic, the fiend stumbled as he picked it up. Once the psychopath stretched his neck and regained some of his senses, he saw his opponent rapidly approaching his person.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," muttered the Joker, firing away at a poor civilian vehicle, "C'mon, c'mon. I want you to do it. I want you to do it. C'mon!"

The terrorist unloaded several more bullets upon another couple more hapless cars. "C'mon. Come on, come on... I want you to do it, I want you to do it. C'mon, hit me. Hit me. HIT ME!"

Frustrated by his one rule, Kaiba cried in anguish, "**Arrrrggghhhhh!**" His foe, however, was more than glad to offer him the option to kill him at this moment. "Hit me!" At the last second, the Batpod swerved around the side of the Joker and skidded across the street. It eventually slammed Kaiba into the tractor unit, knocking him unconscious in the process.

Turning around, the clown produced a switch blade and remarked, "You were supposed to hit me... oooh, it looks liked I'm all outta bullets. Oh, well..." Gradually, the fiend walked leisurely towards his knocked out opponent. "Bah-rum!... Bah-rum..."

As the Joker neared his target, one of his goons made the mistake to attempt the removal of the dark knight's cowl. Upon the mere touch, the thug is electrified by 10,000 Volts.

Seeing that one of his men was stunned by this defense mechanism, the sadist raved, "Hahaha! (Gibberish derision) ... hahaha! (Gibberish derision)"

_(A/N: It was kinda hard to actually describe the Joker's gibberish, so this will have to do for now.)_

The Joker then closed in on his fallen adversary and was finally about to slay him, that is until, someone from behind manages to pull a gun on him.

"Gggaaaahhh! Could you please just give me a minute-!?"

But the psychopath doesn't get the chance to finish his question. Instead, the mysterious gunman delivers a blow to his head.

"We've finally got you, you son of a bitch!" exclaimed the armed cop, who reveals himself to be someone supposedly dead: Yugi Mutou.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

_Next chapter _– _Chapter 18: Good cop, bad cop_

Constructive reviews are very much appreciated; review and I will reply back to you ASAP.


	18. Good cop, bad cop

**Seto Kaiba, The Dark Knight**

Summary: Batman, Lt. Mutou, and DA Marik Ishtar form an alliance in an effort to rid Domino of crime. The trio's progress, however, is strained by the arrival of a new criminal who calls himself the Joker. A canonized sequel of Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Good cop, bad cop**

After saving the dark knight from the hands of the psychopathic clown, the Lieutenant headed to the back of the transport van, and opened one of the rear doors. Taken aback by this startling revelation, Marik Ishtar said, "Mutou? You're alive? Heh, you do like playing things pretty close to the chest, don't you?"

"We finally got him, Marik," replied Yugi, who then shook hands with the DA before helping him out of the vehicle.

* * *

Within the hour, Ishtar, escorted to a car by Det. Tenjouin, is beset upon by several newshound.

"Mr. Ishtar! Mr. Ishtar! How does it feel to be Domino's greatest hero?" asked one reporter.

Ever modest, the DA answered, "No... I'm no hero. Domino's finest – They're the heroes."

Another journalist inquired, "But you and your office have been working with the Batman all this time?"

"No, however," replied Marik, "I did trust him to do the right thing."

"Which is?"

"Saving my ass," quipped Ishtar, who was then led into a police car to be transported home. "All right, people, that's enough! Let the man be!" demanded Asuka.

"Arigato (Thank you), Detective. I got a date with a pretty upset girlfriend."

"No, thank you, Counselor." replied Tenjouin as she shut the car door from the outside. Ishtar was then on his way back home, with Det. Manjoume as his 'valet' for tonight. As the vehicle left, unbeknownst to the crowd of people, Tenjouin wore a slight frown.

* * *

A little later that eventful evening, the members of the MCU is quite vibrant over the recent arrest of the madman. The Joker is found silently sitting inside his holding cell, seemingly unconcerned about his captive status. Around the cell are multiple cops, harassing the captured criminal for their own amusement. In another room, a police examiner laid several of the clownish criminal's bladed weapons on a table, most likely for future study.

As Mutou entered, followed by detectives Wilson and Tenjouin, he ordered to his other men, "Stay out of the way! All of you! I don't want anything for his mob lawyer to use, understand?!"

A voice from behind asked, "Back from the dead?" It is the mayor, who has made a visit (to witness the Joker's imprisonment).

"I couldn't risk my family's safety," replied the Lieutenant, turning around to shake hands with Devlin.

The mayor queried, "So, what do we have on this **guy**, Lieutenant?"

"Nothing yet," answered Yugi, "No matches on prints, DNA, dental. His clothing is custom – no labels. Nothing in his pockets but knives and lint. Neither any name nor alias."

"Go home, Mutou. The clown will keep until morning. Go get some rest, because you're going to need it," advised Devlin.

"For what exactly, Mr. Mayor?"

"Because tomorrow, you take the big job!" replied Devlin, smiling, "You don't need to say how it mattered... Commissioner Mutou!"

As the two men shook hands once again, everyone in the room applauded at this unforeseen promotion... including the Joker, albeit in a sardonic manner.

* * *

Sometime in the early morning (around 3 am), Commissioner Mutou, on the mayor's suggestion, found himself back at home. As expected, his wife, Rebecca, opened the door, only to stand there in astonishment.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't risk this family's safety."

Rebecca did what any wife would do her husband when said husband faked his death without informing his loved ones beforehand: she slapped him in the cheek. Out of love, the married couple naturally embraced; Rebecca cried in her husband's chest, relieved of her immense burden.

* * *

Back at the MCU, one burly thug (the garbage truck driver) is thrown into the enclosure to where his employer is also being held inside.

"Lock these bastards," remarked a cop.

The accomplice, putting his hand over his stomach, claimed, "I don't feel so good."

"You're a cop murderer. You're even lucky to feel anything below the neck!" added the same cop, who put his hands around some metal bars.

"PLEASE!" cried the hired help, who rushed to the bars, desperately grasping them; he frightened the reasonably upset detective in the process.

"Step away from the bars!" ordered an armed officer.

"But my insides..." replied the thug, "... they hurt."

* * *

A few minutes later, Mutou went up to his son's bedroom. After fondling his sleeping child's spiky hair, his son lightly woke up.

"Did Batman save you, otosan (father)?" quietly asked Yusei.

Yugi whispered, "Well, actually, this time... I saved him." He then smiled to his son, who in return, did the same. Suddenly, Mutou's cell phone rang; he naturally answered the phone.

"All right, I'll be there right away."

* * *

Several minutes later, Commissioner Mutou returned to his work. As he entered the department, he asked his men (who were all standing in front of the interrogation glass), "Has **he **said anything yet?"

Of all the detectives in the crowd, it was Tenjouin that shook her head. Learning that the Joker hasn't given in, Yugi headed inside the interrogation room. Inside the dimly lit chamber are two chairs facing the other on opposite sides of a table.

"Evening... Commissioner," mockingly greeted the captive clown. Yugi seated himself on a chair, and adamantly faced the psychopath. He began, "Marik Ishtar never made it home earlier tonight."

"Of course not."

"What have you done with him?" asked Mutou.

"Me?" retorted the Joker, showing that he is indeed handcuffed, "I was here in the MCU. Who did you leave him with, hmm? Your people? Assuming of course, they still are _your _people, and not **Maroni's**."

The commissioner did not reply to this accusation.

"Does it depress you, Commissioner, to know just how _alone _you really are? Doesn't it make you feel responsible for Marik Ishtar's current situation?"

"Where is he?" calmly asked Yugi.

"What's the time?"

"What difference does that make?"

The fiend quipped, "Well... depending on the time, he may be in one spot _or _**several**."

Producing a key, the commissioner said, "If we're going to play games, I'm going to need a cup of coffee." Seemingly out of character, Mutou unlocked the maniac's bonds and casually retreated.

"Ah... the 'ol good cop, bad cop routine, eh?"

"Not exactly," replied the commissioner, shutting the door.

After a few brief seconds, most of the lights immediately turn on, temporarily disorienting the madman. Much to his surprise, his head is slammed, face-first, on the table's surface. Recovering from this sudden assault, the malevolent clown, a bit dazed, discovers that his mysterious assailant is none other than the Batman.

"Oh... ah... Never start with the head—the victim gets all fuzzy. He can't feel the next-"

The vigilante proceeded to slam his fist on top of the terrorist's outstretched right hand. Not surprisingly, the sociopath doesn't feel any apparent pain from this second strike. "See?"

Having seated himself, the dark knight told his foe, "**You wanted me, here I am.**"

"I wanted to see what you do. And you didn't disappoint," responded the Joker, "You allowed five people to die. Then... you had Ishtar take your place. Even to a guy like me, that's cold."

"**Where's Ishtar?**"

"Those mob lords want you gone, so that they can go back to the way things were. However, I know the truth: there's no going back. You've changed things... forever."

"**Then why do you want to kill me?**"

Laughing maliciously, the Joker answered, "I don't want to kill you! What the hell would I do without you? Go back to ripping off mob dealers? No, no, **no**! No, because you... you **complete me**."

"**You're just garbage that kills for money.**"

"Don't you talk like one of them—you're not! Even if you like to be. You see, to them, you're just a **freak**... like me! I need you right now. When **they **don't need **you**, they'll cast you out... like a leper. You see, there are morals; their code. It's all a bad joke: dropped at the first sign of trouble. They're only good as the world allows them to be. I'll show ya. When the chips are down, these, uh, these so-called civilized people, they'll eat each other, figuratively speaking of course. You see, I'm not a monster. I'm just ahead of the curve."

Irritated by not getting to the point of this interrogation, Kaiba suddenly pulled the fiend in close and grabbed him above the floor. "**Where is Ishtar?**"

"You have all these rules and you'll think that they'll save you."

The masked vigilante momentarily slammed the fiend against the wall. Outside the room, the Commissioner assured his men, "Don't worry, he's in control."

"**I have one rule**," stated the armored figure.

"Well, that's the rule that you'll have to break to know the truth."

"**Which is?**"

"You see, the only sensible way to live in this world is without rules. And tonight, you're going to break your one rule," impugned the anarchist.

"**I'm considering it.**"

"No, because there's only mere minutes left, so you're going to have to play my little game if you want to save one of **them**."

Slightly shocked, Kaiba asked, "**Them?**"

"Well, you know for a while there, I thought that you really were Ishtar, especially the way you threw yourself after the brunette," mocked the fiend.

Visibly angered, the dark knight tossed his disfigured foe topside on the nearby table. The masochistic clown merely guffawed upon his rough landing. "Ooo, ha, ha, ha... oh, look at you go!"

The vigilante took a chair and positioned it at an angle between the floor and the door handle, in order to prevent the police from interrupting his "bad cop" interrogation. Outside, Mutou is unfortunately too slow to reach the door in time.

Recovering from his recent punishment, the Joker rhetorically (and mockingly) inquired, "Does Marik know about you and his little bride-to-be?"

Kaiba slammed the psychopath's head into the reinforced glass window, to which the latter promptly fell on the concrete floor.

The masked interrogator ranted, "**WHERE ARE THEY?!**"

Conversely, Joker calmly replied, "Killing is making a choice."

After he struck the malefactor's face with a fierce right hook, Kaiba continued, "**WHERE ARE THEY?!**"

"Choose between one life or the other: your friend, the district attorney, or his blushing bride-to-be." The dark figure inevitably collided his fist against the fiend's face once again.

"Woo! Woo! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha..." laughed the Joker in glee, who jeered, "You have NOTHING! Nothing to threaten me with! Nothing to do with all your strength!" Taunted by this, Kaiba seized the fiend by the collar.

The sociopath claimed, "Don't worry, I'm going to tell you where they are! Both of them. And that's the point... you'll have to choose. He's at... Two-Hundred Fifty and Fifty-Second Street, and she's at... Adam and West."

After finally gleaning the locations of his two friends, Kaiba forcefully tossed the manaic on the concrete floor. He proceeded to leave the MCU, but not before his ally, the Commissioner, asked him, "Which one are you going after?"

"**Téa!**"

By the time the police reached their vehicles in the garage, the dark knight had already raced into the night, in his desperate attempt to rescue his greatest love...

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

_Next chapter _– _Chapter 19: A Fruitless Rescue_

Constructive reviews are very much appreciated; review and I will reply back to you ASAP.


	19. A Fruitless Rescue

**Seto Kaiba, The Dark Knight**

Summary: Batman, Lt. Mutou, and DA Marik Ishtar form an alliance in an effort to rid Domino of crime. The trio's progress, however, is strained by the arrival of a new criminal who calls himself the Joker. A canonized sequel of Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba.

* * *

**Chapter 19: A Fruitless Rescue**

Somewhere inside a fairly lit room of an abandoned storage building near the outskirts of the city, there are numerous oil barrels surrounding an unconscious, tied up (to a chair) captive, who turns to be none other than Domino's White Knight, Marik Ishtar. Suddenly, there is a familiar voice, crying out from some phone positioned on a table.

"Hello? Can anybody hear me? **Hello?!**"

As the DA regained his senses, he notices that a certain timer (counting down) reads less than five minutes left until something happens...

Naturally startled by his bound person, Ishtar answered, "Téa?"

Also held captive in a similar situation, but in another part of Domino, the brunette cried, "Marik? Oh, Marik, thank god! Dijobu (Are you okay)?"

"I'm all right. I'm in some... some warehouse; whoever did this to me, got me wired to these... oil drums," replied Ishtar, looking around his surroundings.

"I am too... Marik," revealed Gardner.

* * *

On the freeway, the city's silent guardian, known as the Batman, on his batpod, is seen racing away and weaving through civilian vehicles, with a determined look on his masked visage.

_I'm on my way, Téa. I just hope that Mutou and his men can reach Ishtar in time..._

* * *

Back at the MCU's interrogation chamber, the Joker, handcuffed, sitting against the brick wall, said to his watchdog, "I want... my phone call. I want it, I want it! I want my phone call!"

Standing in front of the security entry with his back facing the door, Det. Leon Wilson remarked, "That's nice."

"How many of your friends have I killed?" asked the sociopath.

Forcing a chuckle, Wilson replied, "I've been in the police force for twenty-years. I can tell the difference between stupid punks who need a little lesson in manners, and the freaks like you who just enjoy it. And you've killed six of my friends."

The fiendish clown, faked his interest on the matter and mouthed the word "Six?"

* * *

In the MCU's holding cell, the burly garbage truck driver urged, "Please. My insides hurt!"

An officer retorted, "I don't really give a damn! So back away from the bars!"

"The boss said that he'd make the whiteness go away... he said that he'd go inside and replace 'em with bright lights," painfully laughed the hired thug, "Just like Christmas!"

"You're outta your mind, man. Back off!"

As the cop said this, the captive criminal succumbed to his internal discomfort, and collapsed on the concrete floor. "Need a medic to the holding cell," radioed the same officer, who then ordered to his peer, "C'mon, get the door open!"

When the cop entered the cell, he aimed his gun at another one of the prisoners who thought that he could escape. "You guys back off!"

* * *

Still tied down to a chair in a building located at what is presumably at Adam and West, Téa told her boyfriend, "Listen, we don't have a lot of time. **He **told me... that only one of us was going to make it out of here alive. And that they were going to let our friends choose who to save."

Having learning more about their current predicament, Marik assured his girlfriend, "Okay, Téa. Everything is fine. Everything is going to be okay; they'll be coming for you."

"Okay, but listen to me. I'll help you. Just talk me, just talk me through with what's going on with you. Can you find something, anything sharp?"

Shaking his chair in his attempt to free himself, the DA replied, "I'm trying."

"What's going on? Marik?" asked Téa, who heard sounds of her significant other... struggling, grunting.

After several tries, Ishtar turned his chair to the side and with as much force he could muster from his restrained position, promptly fell, but not without knocking down a nearby oil drum as well.

As he landed a bit roughly, he screamed in pain, "Ahhh! Oh!"

"Marik, what's happening?" asked a concerned Téa.

Meanwhile, the felled barrel began to leak out gasoline towards where the left side of Marik Ishtar's limp body lies. As the flammable liquid flowed to half of his face, Ishtar "blew" as much of it away from his person, but to no avail.

* * *

Like the batpod, a lone police car is seen speeding across the streets of Domino, in hot pursuit of its destination: where Marik Ishtar is supposedly held at. In the passenger seat, Commissioner Mutou radioed, "All available units, converge into Two-Hundred and Fifty-Fifty Second Street! Marik Ishtar! I repeat, Marik Ishtar is held captive there!"

Much to the newly appointed commissioner's surprise, his other remaining units don't comply to his request(s), due to their antagonistic relationship with the former Internal Affairs employee.

* * *

Inside the interrogation room, the sociopath asked Wilson, "Do you want to know... why I usually use a knife?"

Remaining silent, the aging detective stood adamantly still, trying his best to ignore the 'freak'.

"The reason is because guns are way too quick; you can't savor all of the... little emotions. In... You see, in their last moments of their pointless lives, people show you who they really are. Therefore, in a way... I know your friends better than you ever did. Would you like to know which ones were cowards?" inquired the psychopath, obviously trying to provoke the older man.

Wilson proceeded to remove his jacket and gradually walked over to the sadist. Rolling up his sleeves, Leon said, "I know that you're going to enjoy this (beating)."

The masochistic clown popped his neck as a response.

"I'm going to have to try to enjoy it even more," added Wilson, grabbing the clown...

* * *

Outside the holding cell, a medic, along with a couple other cops, look over to examine the reason for the truck driver's "hurting insides". Feeling something unusual on the burly man's stomach, the medic unraveled his (the hired thug) shirt, revealing a disturbing sight: a few bumps protruding from the abdomen.

"What's that?" asked a shocked cop.

The medic answered, "He's got some kind of a... contusion."

* * *

In the MCU Department, the Joker, having manhandled Wilson (now at knifepoint), heads over to where the main offices are located. Several officers and detectives alike pull out their guns and aim them at the fiend. Given the sudden hostage situation at hand, there is much clamor in the office.

"Let him go now! Drop the weapon now!" ordered one detective.

Wilson urged to his peers, "Damit! Just shoot the bastard!"

"I'm sorry..." uttered the clown.

The same detective beseeched, "What do you want?!"

Upon this query, there is brief pause in the once boisterous office room. The sociopath replied, "... I just want my phone call."

* * *

In the abandoned warehouse at 'Two-Hundred and Fifty-Fifty Second Street', Marik, with half of his face now soaked in gasoline, appears slightly distraught at his helpless attempt to remove his bonds.

"What-what's happening?" asked Téa, still trapped in her building, "Just talk to me, just for one second!"

Unbeknownst to Ishtar, the timer reads forty-two seconds, and counting (down)...

* * *

Back at the Police Department, the current hostage situation, at a standstill, now turns the balance towards the anarchist's side. "All right..." said one detective, giving into the terrorist's demands, whilst producing his cell phone. He proceeded to toss it over to the clown's free hand.

Gasping for breath, the aging Det. Wilson was restrained a bit tighter than before by his captor.

"Oh sh sh sh..." muttered the Joker, who then made his "phone call".

* * *

Outside the holding cell, the medic, accompanied by a few other of his associates are startled by the sudden ringing originating from the burly truck driver's stomach.

An officer, curious, inquired, "Is that a... phone?"

Unfortunately for these people, the garbage truck driver's contusion was the result of a bomb crudely embedded inside his body... however, before they could realize this, they all went up in flames, as a massive explosion that was ignited, promptly destroyed much of the MCU. Still standing amidst this chaos, the Joker smiled maliciously, naturally satisfied by his anarchy-based handiwork.

* * *

On the streets of the city, the lone law enforcement vehicle is seen approaching a crowded area. Desperate to extract the District Attorney out of his predicament, Mutou, realizing that the upcoming traffic would undoubtedly hinder his rescue attempt, demanded to one of his men, "Mob the curb!"

The police vehicle subsequently began taking the unorthodox "road" to Two-Hundred and Fifty-Fifty Second Street, frightening some civilians in the process.

* * *

Roughly around the same time, Kaiba finally finds himself at Adam and West Street. He rushed to the 'surprisingly' locked building doors; the vigilante breaks off the lock, and proceeds with his forced entry. Mere moments later, Mutou and his men arrive at their destination.

* * *

"Marik, just in case... I want to tell you something, okay?" said Gardner, having the terrible notion that some misfortune will befall either her person, her boyfriend, or possibly both. Ishtar reassured her, "Don't think like that, Téa! They're coming to rescue you!"

"I know they are, but I don't want them to," confessed the brunette, "I don't want to live without you, and I DO have an answer for your question from back at Seto's penthouse: my answer is _yes_."

* * *

After kicking the door open, Kaiba realizes that he's been tricked by his nemesis: he's where Marik Ishtar is, not his oldest friend, Téa Gardner.

"No! No! No! Not me! Why are you coming for me?! Batman, no...! You were supposed to save Téa!" cried Ishtar, lying prone sideways.

_Seto..._ thought Gardner back at where **she's at.**

"Téa! Téa! No! No!..." cried the DA, frantically, whilst being carried away by his unexpected savior, "Téa! Téa!..."

Téa, a bit dismayed as to why Kaiba is saving her lover, muttered, "Marik... okay. Marik, it's okay. It's all right. Listen. Some-"

But before she could finish, she is killed mid-sentence, as the timer sets off, igniting the oil drums...

* * *

As the abandoned architecture at Two-Hundred and Fifty-Fifty Second Street is destroyed in the following explosion, Mutou, to his absolute horror, is much too late to rescue whom he believes is Ishtar. As Yugi tried to reach the smoldering architecture, his men restrained his person. "No, Commissioner!"

* * *

Outside the storage building situated at Adam and West are Domino's two knights, almost in safe distance of the upcoming explosion's range.

Still dragged (against his will, apparently), Marik continued his rant, "Téa! Téa!..."

The fiery eruption soon followed, to which both men were knocked near the pavement due to the resulting shock wave of said explosion. Because of his armor, the dark knight was relatively unharmed, however, the white knight, wasn't as fortunate. Due to recent tragedies that have plagued his tenure as the city's District Attorney and that half of his face (and body) immersed with gasoline prior to his unwanted extraction, Ishtar received the coup de grace of his sanity: the left side of his handsome face was now covered in flames.

* * *

In what's left of the Major Crimes Department, the malevolent clown finds himself approaching one of the MCU's holding cells, with his target in sight: a now shaken Mr. Lau. After relieving a dead officer of the lock keys, the terrorist jingled them sardonically in front of his victim.

"Hello there," greeted the malefactor.

* * *

In the aftermath of the explosion that occurred at Two-Hundred and Fifty-Fifty Second Street, several police automobiles are parked around the area. A lone firefighter is dousing the little flames that remain on the smoldering debris.

One officer informed the bad news to his superior, "Commissioner, back at the MCU... the Joker's escaped."

"With Lau?"

"Yes, unfortunately, sir..."

"Damn! The son of a bitch planned to be caught from the very beginning!" realized Yugi, who issued a manhunt to recapture the anarchist, "He wanted me to lock him up in Major Crimes!"

* * *

Fleeing from his pursuers in a getaway vehicle (an average police automobile), the Joker, now in "his moment" relished away as he positioned part of his upper body out the car window, knowing full well that he is an unstoppable force that has yet to meet with an immovable object.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

_Next chapter _– _Chapter 20: Marik Two-Face_

Constructive reviews are very much appreciated; review and I will reply back to you ASAP.


	20. Marik Two Face

**Seto Kaiba, The Dark Knight**

Summary: Batman, Lt. Mutou, and DA Marik Ishtar form an alliance in an effort to rid Domino of crime. The trio's progress, however, is strained by the arrival of a new criminal who calls himself the Joker. A canonized sequel of Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Marik Two-Face**

In his master's penthouse, Hobson removed the letter from the unsealed envelope that was given to him by the late Téa Gardner. The document read:

_Dear Seto,_

_I need to be honest and clear with you this time – I'm going to marry Marik Ishtar. I love him, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Remember when I told you a year ago that when Domino no longer needed Batman, you and I could be together? I meant it. But now I'm unsure if the day when you no longer need Batman. But I hope it does. And should it ever happen, I'll be there for you—as your friend. I'm sorry to let your hopes down. If you lose your faith in me, please keep your faith in others._

_Love now and always,_

_Téa_

Once the elderly servant learned of the letter's disheartening contents, he returned the letter back into the envelope and placed it onto a serving tray. Hobson proceeded to enter his master's (glass window filled) study, but not before almost tripping over a withdrawn gauntlet that was lying on the tiled floor. He noticed that Seto-sama was still in his armor, sans the cowl and gauntlets.

"I've prepared a little breakfast," notified the butler, as he laid the tray atop a glass coffee table.

Hobson then felt a slight pang of déjà vu while he said this. What made this painful sensation even worse was the awful sight of his brooding young friend, slumped in his chair, with some tears streaming down his piteous visage. "Very well," added Hobson, who began to retreat.

Kaiba weakly uttered, "Hobson."

Turning around, Hobson answered, "Yes, Seto-sama?"

"Did I bring this on her? I was supposed to inspire good. Not... madness. Not death," said the brunette.

"You have inspired good," lightly reprimanded the surrogate father, "However, you 'spat' in the faces of Domino's criminal underworld, and you didn't think that there might be some casualties? Things were always going to get worse before they get better."

"But Téa, Hobson..."

"Seto-sama, Téa believed in what you stood for," replied the butler, handing his master the armored cowl, "For what we stand for. Domino needs you."

"No. Domino needs its true hero. And I let that murdering psychopath... send Marik halfway to hell."

"Which is why for now, the city will have to make do with you."

"She was going to wait for me, Hobson," asserted Kaiba, "Ishtar doesn't know that. He can never know."

Realizing the repercussions should his surrogate son discover the irony to his own words, Hobson indiscreetly took the letter away from the breakfast tray.

"What's that?" asked the young billionaire.

The gentleman's gentleman assured, "It can wait."

"One more thing, Hobson. That bandit... in the forest in Burma... did you ever manage to catch him?"

"Eventually, yes."

"How?"

The butler confessed, "We... burned the forest down."

* * *

A few hours later, at Domino General Hospital, Marik Ishtar suddenly awakens from his slumber.

_Damn... my head hurts. I haven't been felt like this since I was wasted that one time... did last night really happen or was that a nightmare? Wait a minute..._

After realizing that he is lying on a hospital bed, the DA begins to feel the left side of his face, only to feel bandages wrapped around that area.

_No..._

The Egyptian perceived a familiar object away from his person: his adopted father's lucky coin, positioned on top of a table nearby. He slowly grasped the silver-dollar, and switches the coin's sides, revealing that while one side remains relatively the same, the verso... has been scarred in the aftermath of last night's incident.

_Téa was the last person with __**this **__on her... Téa... Téa!_

The wretch, like a madman, uncontrollably, released his inner demons, flailed his arms, and cried out several blasphemies. It was indeed a piteous sight to behold.

* * *

Around noon, the prominent reporter of the Domino City Network, Gerard Engel, announced on the television: "Mr. Adrian Crump III is a credible source. He is a top-ranked accountant who was highly recommended from a prestigious consultancy. He claims that he's waited as long as he can for the Batman to do the right thing. And now, this man is taking things into his own hands. We'll be live in five with the true identity of the Batman."

Hobson, the loyal butler of billionaire Seto Kaiba, is appalled by the accountant's nerve to do such a thing.

* * *

Back at Domino General, Commissioner Yugi Mutou pays a visit to the (currently) restrained white knight. Ishtar is seen, lying on his hospital bed, showing only his right profile to the police commissioner. Upon his arrival, Yugi is having some difficulty trying to say the right words to his fallen ally.

"Gomen kudasai (More formal term of "I'm sorry"), Marik... about Téa. The doctors say that you're in agonizing pain, but you won't accept any medication to relieve your pain... and that you're refusing to accept skin grafts as well."

The counselor asked, "You remember that name... you all had for me... when I used to work at Internal Affairs? What was it, Mutou?"

"Look, Marik-I..."

"Say it. **SAY IT!**" demanded the distraught District Attorney _(A/N: Even to this day, this scene still startles me)_.

Wanting to get this ordeal over with, Mutou somewhat quickly answered, "Two-Face, Marik Two-Face."

Turning his whole head towards the forty-four year-old commissioner, Marik sullenly inquired, "**Then why should I hide who I am?**"

"I didn't know that you tried to warn me. Gomen. So... Det. Manjoume picked you up; was he working for the mob?"

Marik let out a faint scowl as a response.

"Do you know who picked up Téa?" inquired Yugi, persisting in his interrogation.

Again, Marik scowled in order to show his spite for the older man.

"Marik, I need to know which of my men I can trust."

The fallen hero, with severe bitterness in his voice, retorted, "**Why would you listen to me now?**"

"Gomen, Marik."

Upon this repeated statement, the DA reared his head, revealing that the left side of his handsome face has now been horribly disfigured by the various third-degree burns he received from the errant flames of the previous evening's explosion. Marik's left profile was now a terrible mixture of pinkish red and grayish charcoal scarring (mostly the latter). Much of the left side of his jaw has been exposed, revealing bifurcated, burnt muscle underneath; his left chinbone is partially exposed; like the scarred side of his face, half of his neck has been burned, with some muscle exposed in an errant pattern; and finally, his spiky-like hair, whatever that remained that is, appeared with a somewhat pale hue.

"**No. No, you're not. Not yet**," sardonically cried Marik Two-Face.

Not wanting to further his already strained relationship with the misanthrope, the Commissioner took for the door. Standing a few feet away from Mutou is a familiar, yet hated individual: Gansley Maroni, one of the few crime lords remaining in Domino.

"This madness... it's too much, no?" rhetorically inquired the smug mob boss.

As he walked around his enemy, Mutou retorted, "Well, Maroni, you should've thought about that long before you let the clown out of his box."

"You want him?"

Yugi stopped dead in his tracks upon this unexpected inquiry.

"I can get you to him where he'll be this afternoon," finished Gansley.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

_Next chapter _– _Chapter 21: Everything burns_

Constructive reviews are very much appreciated; review and I will reply back to you ASAP.

By the way, because chapter one has the description of the explosion's aftermath, I decided against rewriting that part again for this chapter.


	21. Everything burns

**Seto Kaiba, The Dark Knight**

Summary: Batman, Lt. Mutou, and DA Marik Ishtar form an alliance in an effort to rid Domino of crime. The trio's progress, however, is strained by the arrival of a new criminal who calls himself the Joker. A canonized sequel of Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Everything burns**

Around midday (roughly the same time when the previous chapter had ended), two black automobiles, a Nissan Altima followed by a Lincoln Town Car (stretch) limo, are seen cruising near the ports in Domino's waterfront (A/N: Think of the area in the anime/manga where Yugi was forced to duel a Marik possessed Joey). Anchored right next to a pier is a seemingly ordinary transport ship – the owners of these black vehicles are none other than Triads, who were called to rendezvous with a certain rising criminal mastermind.

Within the interior of the water vessel is a mountainous amount of Japanese Yen, with each Yen stacked atop of one another, forming a pyramid that is reminiscent of one found in Mayan culture. Surrounding the Yen formed structure are some armed thugs, apparently under the psychopath's employ. Atop of the pyramid is a subdued Lau, who is now at the fiendish clown's mercy.

Father Lam, congratulating the Joker's for the latter's recently fulfilled promise(s), hollered, "Not so crazy as you look!"

"I told you: I'm a man of my word!" replied the Joker, who leaped on top of the pyramid and proceeded to slide down in a snowboard-like fashion; some of the stacks of money were flowing downward as a result of this playful action. Once he reached the floor, he added, "Where's Maroni?"

* * *

At Domino's Police Central, newly-appointed Commissioner Yugi Mutou rounds up his units to prepare for a recapture of the wanted clown criminal. Mutou ordered, "All tactical units will converge on _the_ location in approximately twenty minutes. I want auxiliary units to cover any and all potential escape routes. This is our chance, mina (everyone). I want Lau alive. And the Joker? Either way."

* * *

Back at Domino's waterfront area, specifically inside the water vessel, the Joker continued his meeting with the Chinese crime boss. For the hell of it, the fiend felt the urge to hurl a stack of Japanese Yen at Lau, to which he promptly did to mock the corrupt businessman. After he lit his cigar, Lam, curious as to how his supposedly insane "friend" will make use of fifty percent of the entire mob's life savings, inquired, "So, my young friend, what will you do with all this money?"

Turning to his side to face the elder man, the sociopath answered, "You see, I'm a guy of simple tastes. I'm into... dynamite... gunpowder... and GASOLINE!"

As if on cue, one of the Joker's goons began to pour a bucketful of the flammable substance, systematically covering the bottom layer of the pyramid. Appalled by this unexpected act, Lam advanced towards the malefactor, only to get held at gunpoint by his new "friend".

"What's the big-?" cried the Chinese mob leader.

The anarchist added, "Ah-da-da-da-da. And you know what those three things have in common? They're relatively cheap."

* * *

Currently broadcasting on Domino City Network is the interview between famous reporter Gerard Engel and Kaiba Corp financial expert, Mr. Crump III. It was made known to the public a few minutes earlier that Mr. Crump would disclose the secret identity of the city's masked vigilante on live television. In order to get their ratings as high as possible, the network is prolonging the secret's unveiling by having some callers ask some questions regarding the issue. One caller asked, "I want to know how much they're paying you to say who Batman really is?"

Crump's reply to this inquiry is not audible as...

... Mutou and his men, still in the Domino's Police Department, prepare their equipment before leaving for the Joker's current location (as provided by Gansley Maroni himself). Det. Wilson, interested in the news' coverage, informed his old friend, "Hey, Yugi, take a look at the tube!"

Once his interviewee finished answering said phone call, Engel stated, "All right, let's take the next caller."

"Marik Ishtar didn't want to give into the demands of the Joker-maniac. So you think you know better than him?"

Among the millions of viewers include billionaire Seto Kaiba, who now feels the need to beat his employee to a pulp.

Crump replied, "I think that if we could talk to Mr. Ishtar today, he may feel differently-"

"And we wish him a speedy recovery," chimed in Gerard, "Because God knows that we need him now more than ever."

* * *

"What the hell are you doing!" questioned Lam, a bit perturbed as to what the villain is planning to do with half of the mob's money.

"Don't worry..." assured the Joker, who removed the cigar from Lam's mouth, "... I'm only burning my half."

The disfigured madman then promptly tossed the cigar atop of the gasoline smeared layer of the faux pyramid, igniting the flames, which gradually burned away at the stacks of Japanese currency. As the formation slowly incinerated to ashes, Lam can't help but look in despair.

"All you care about is money. This city deserves a better class of criminal... and I'm the one who's going to give it to 'em," asserted the anarchist, holding firmly onto his Glock in a threatening and playful manner, "Tell your men that they work for me now. This is my city."

Disgusted with the younger man's orders, the Triad boss confidently rebutted, "They won't work ... for a freak."

Mocking Lam's broken Japanese accent, the Joker took out his switchblade and retorted, "Why don't we cut you up into little pieces and feed you to your pooches, hmm? And then we'll see how loyal a hungry dog really is."

Aggressive barks are heard echoing within the confines of the ship; they are obviously from the Triads' three Rottweilers, held somewhere in the ship. Two Triad thugs appear from behind and inevitably overpower their former employer. They forcefully drag the fifty-two year-old man away, leading him to his upcoming grisly death.

"It's not about money... it's about sending a message," muttered the clown, now dialing on his cell phone, "Everything burns!"

* * *

Mere moments have passed. Coincidentally, just as the Joker made a phone call, the Domino City Network has just received a call.

Gerard Engel, inquired, "Who is this?"

The caller, whose voice is the Joker's, answered, "I had a vision of a world without a Batman. The mob ground out a little bit of profit, and the police attempted to put down their operation, one block at a time. And you know what? It was all so... damn boring. You see Domino, I've recently had a change of heart. I don't want Mr. Crump spoiling everything, but why should I have all the fun? Let's give someone else a chance! If Adrian Rudolph Crump III is not dead in one hour, then I blow up a hospital."

The financial whiz is now visibly shaken by this threat on his life.

* * *

With this sudden change of plans, Mutou now has to deal with the current predicament. The commissioner commanded, "I want each and everyone one of you to call in every officer! Tell them to head to the nearest hospital and start evac and search immediately! Call the transit authorities: school board, prisons. Get every available bus down to a hospital! Remember, the priority is Domino General! We'll let everyone out of that place right now!"

"You, you, and you, follow me!" Yugi ordered to three officers.

"Where are we going, Commissioner?" asked one officer.

Mutou replied, "To get Crump to safety!"

* * *

In the parlor room of Kaiba's penthouse, the billionaire began to take his departure. As he headed to his private elevator, Seto told his butler, "I need you to plugged into the mainframe. Check on Mutou's men and their families."

"Looking for what exactly?" asked Hobson.

"Hospital admissions."

"Will you be using the Batpod, Seto-sama?" Hobson inquired, unsure if his master will adopt his Batman persona for this mission.

Seto, fixing the tie of his Armani suit, retorted, "In the middle of the day, Hobson? I don't think that would be very subtle."

"The Lamborghini then. Oh, like that would be much more subtle..." muttered the elderly servant.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

_Next chapter _– _Chapter 22: Introduce a little anarchy_

Constructive reviews are very much appreciated; review and I will reply back to you ASAP.


	22. Introduce a little anarchy

**Seto Kaiba, The Dark Knight**

Summary: Batman, Lt. Mutou, and DA Marik Ishtar form an alliance in an effort to rid Domino of crime. The trio's progress, however, is strained by the arrival of a new criminal who calls himself the Joker. A canonized sequel of Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Introduce a little anarchy**

Sometime in the early afternoon, a chrome-colored sports car (A/N: a Lamborghini Reventón, which I totally love), raced across the streets of Domino. The city's civilians who were lucky enough to catch a mere glimpse of said vehicle knew only one person in Domino who was capable of possessing such a highly coveted machine: Multi-billionaire Seto Kaiba.

* * *

The evacuation at Domino General Hospital has recently begun, given that all the hospital workers are doing their utmost to transfer each and every patient out of the building. One of the hospital nurses, Fonda Fontaine, after barely squeezing through the crowded hallway and reaching one of her patients, urged a nearby officer (Judai Yuki) for assistance. That same officer happens to guard the room where a certain disfigured District Attorney is lying dormant.

Before leaving, Judai said to his partner, "I'll go get a bus for _him_."

* * *

At the Domino City Network building, Commissioner Mutou and three of his armed men are about to head out the news building in order to bring Crump to safety. Ever the opportunists, Reporter Gerard Engel and his cameraman, attempts a makeshift interview with Mutou.

"Sir-Commissioner! You really think that an ordinary citizen would try to kill _this_ (Crump) man?"

Outside DCN, Kaiba, in the safety of his Lamborghini, observed droves of Japanese city dwellers surrounding the building's glass entrance doors, protesting about preserving the financial expert's life over hundreds, if not thousands of patients and medical workers of any hospital.

Engel, not getting a response from Mutou, persists in his interview attempt. Much to their surprise, a gunshot rang out from the entrance doors. Luckily, the doors were bullet-proof glass, and did not shatter completely upon the bullet's impact. Not taking chances, the group of influential persons ducked down for cover. The perpetrator turned out to be a lone vagrant-looking civilian, who was immediately pinned to the ground by a cop or two after his failed assassination. Not surprisingly, the waves of citizens somewhat scatter about in reaction to the gunshot.

Upon this half-expected would-be murder, the Commissioner ordered, "Get us around the back!"

"Go! Keep going, sir!" encouraged the reporter to Crump and his uniformed saviors, who were heading in a building exit.

* * *

Turning his car around the street corner, Seto notified his butler via handless communication device, "I see O'Brien and Kenzan, Hobson."

Hobson, using the computer terminal within the new "cave," informed the billionaire, "No immediate family member admitted to any hospital in Domino, Seto-sama."

* * *

In the back of DCN, a police van, accompanied by two mid-sized police automobiles, have just arrived to transport Crump, Mutou, O'Brien, Kenzan, and Misawa to a undisclosed location. Crump, obviously worried about the fact that someone did try a hit on his life, cried, "They're trying to kill me!"

As they boarded the jeep, Yugi sardonically assured the accountant, "Well, maybe **Batman** will save **you**." While the small fleet of police vehicles left, a familiar sports car was revealed to be discreetly following them from afar.

* * *

Nearly an hour had passed. Outside Domino General, several school buses are parked in the vicinity for the sole purpose of evacuating the patients and hospital employees. Given that the Japanese city's population is far greater than that of an American metropolis, the evacuation process has consequently been more demanding and chaotic.

Officer Judai, who barely managed to reserve a bus for Marik Ishtar, radioed his partner, "Sho, I got space, so bring the target out."

Strangely enough, the young police recruit's blue-haired friend did not answer. Running back to the hospital, Yuki cried, "Sho!"

* * *

Around the same time at the "border" between Domino's business district and the downtown area, Seto is still following the trail of the police convoy in order to ironically save the life of his employee who threatened to reveal his secret alter-ego to the public. Kaiba, via miniaturized headset, told Hobson: "I also saw Maeda and Anderson."

"_Nothing on both of them, sir._"

The vigilant socialite added, "And a patrolman with neat black hair that I do not recognize."

Inside the police van, said patrolman is none other than Daichi Misawa, anxiously holding onto his riot shotgun. (A/N: The show's lack of using said character inspired me to have Kaiba not being able to recognize Misawa.)

"Okay, so what now?" nervously inquired Crump to the Commissioner, "What do we do now? Where are we going?"

Having been in the police force for well over twenty years had affected Yugi Mutou for perhaps the better, despite the maladies that plagued his career: corruption, rise of "freaks," and several unwanted deaths. If he were some twenty years younger, he would not have tolerated the financial expert's constant worrying as he is now.

Back in the Lamborghini Reventón, Kaiba commanded his old friend, "Send _the_ information to Mutou."

The commissioner momentarily received a text message on his cell phone. The sender's name was _Anonymous_ and the message read: "Watch out."

* * *

Officer Judai Yuki found himself alone, save for a single nurse and a patient, in the otherwise empty halls of Domino General. "Get out of here!" he suggested to the physician's assistant and accident victim, whilst heading towards Ishtar's ward. "Sho! You there?"

The young cop entered the Egyptian's ward, only to find yet another female nurse standing in front of the resting lawyer. "Hey, ma'am, we're going to have to move Ishtar now."

Turning around, the nurse, whose facial complexion was rather craggy white (with black make-up applied around the eyes), revealed to possess a silenced pistol on "her" person. To Judai, it was painfully obvious that this nurse was in fact... the Joker! But before Judai could pull out his handgun, he was felled by a single bullet to the heart.

* * *

At a busy traffic intersection in the downtown area of the city, a certain Lamborghini is found several yards behind a line of other automobiles, including an inconspicuous police convoy that consists of three police vehicles.

Mutou's latest inbox message read: "Cops with relatives in Domino hospitals - Tenjouin and Misawa." Once Yugi learned of this revelation, he casually asked Daichi, "It's Misawa, isn't it?"

"Yes, Commissioner?"

"Dijobu (Are you all right), Misawa?"

The analytical young cop, regaining some of his normal composure, replied to his superior, "Why, yes, sir. Do you need something, sir?"

"I'm going to need your weapon, Misawa," answered Yugi, in a commanding yet calming manner.

"What?" inquired Misawa, lowering and pointing his riot gun at Crump, "Why, because my wife, Tania, is in the hospital."

"Yeah, that'd be why," replied Mutou.

In his Lamborghini Reventón, Kaiba, listening in on the police band radio, heard: "_Police reports that they're taking every possible precaution to prevent anyone from taking matters into their own hands on the current situation_."

The billionaire then noticed a driver of a civilian jeep nearby who possessed a determined look on his face, as if he were planning to do something...

* * *

Still inside the only occupying intensive care unit of Domino General, the disfigured madman roused the sleeping Egyptian from his slumber; he did so not so much by force since he elevated part of the hospital bed.

"Wakey, wakey!"

As Marik awoke, the fiend removed his surgical mask. Upon seeing the Joker in his presence, Ishtar frenetically tried to assault the psychopath. "I'll kill you! I swear to God, I'll kill you!" But because of his bound person, Ishtar's attacks were in vain. In response to the counselor's aggression, the sociopath conversely sat down and calmly greeted, "Hi..."

The foreigner attempted one more lash at his tormentor, only to fail once again. After doffing his black, curly female wig and "fixing" his messy green-tinted hair, the criminal mastermind 'confessed', "You know... I don't want there to be any hard feelings between us, Marik. When you and... uh, T-"

"Téa!" snapped Ishtar, interrupting the clownish malefactor.

Joker continued, "...When you and Téa were being abducted, I was sitting in Mutou's cage! Y'know, I wasn't the one who rigged those charges."

"Your men... your plan," replied the scarred DA, trying to connect the Joker to last night's tragedy.

"Do I really look like a guy with a plan?" retorted the sociopath before resuming (and using convincing hand gestures along the way), "You know what I am? I'm a dog chasing cars. I wouldn't know what to do with one if I caught it! You know what? I just _do things_. You see, the mob has plans. The cops have plans. Mutou's got plans. You know, they're schemers. Schemers who are trying to control their own little worlds. However, I'm not a schemer. I try to show the schemers how pathetic their attempts to control things really are. So... when I say, uh, come here. When I say that you and your girlfriend was nothing personal, you know that I'm telling the truth."

The eloquent sociopath wrapped his hands around Marik's restrained right fist, and patted it with his own right hand as if he was offering the burn victim some condolence to his suffering. After this display of "condoling" Marik, the madman, unlocking the binds one by one, said, "It's the schemers that put you where you are. You were a schemer, you had plans, and well, look where being a schemer got you." Once the lunatic completely unshackled the post-traumatic stressed individual, the misanthrope took this opportunity and violently lashed out at his clownish foe. "Bastard! I'm gonna kill you for what you've done to me!"

"I just did what I do best," claimed the Joker, who successfully restrained the unhinged District Attorney, "I took your little plan and turned it on itself! Look what I did to this city with merely a few drums of gas and a couple of bullets. Hmm? You know what, you know what I noticed lately? Nobody panics when things 'go according to plan.' Even if the plan is horrifying. If tomorrow I tell the press that like a gang banger will get shot, or a truckload of Self-Defense Force soldiers will be blown up, nobody panics, because it's all part of the plan. However, when I say that one... little old mayor will die, **well then everyone loses their minds!**"

Marik looks on at the anarchist's self-mutilated visage and is gradually corrupted by the latter's influence, given his seemingly truthful words. Producing a six-shot revolver from his pocket, the Joker placed it on the scarred lawyer's free hand (who grasped it), cocked the handgun, and said, "Introduce a little anarchy. Upset the established order, and everything becomes **chaos**."

The terrorist, holding onto the magnum's barrel, and pointing it at his own forehead, added, "You see, **I'm an agent of chaos.** Oh, and you know the thing about chaos? It's fair."

Pausing for a few seconds, Marik Two-Face pulled out his silver-dollar, showed the coin's unscathed profile (and the burnt side) to the fiend, and respectively said, "You live. You die."

"Mmm, now we're talking," uttered the agent of chaos.

Two-Face momentarily flipped his lucky coin into the air and caught it as it fell...

* * *

After several minutes of waiting at the virtually congested traffic intersection downtown, the droves of automobiles began to take off for their own respective destinations. While the police van was about to follow suit, Misawa took aim and said, "Mr. Crump..." Failing to convince Misawa to relinquish his riot gun, Mutou attempted to wrench it away; in the process, the driver of the police van redirected his attention from the road to the back passenger-side.

Kaiba, realizing that the oncoming civilian jeep's driver intends to kill Crump for his selfish motivation(s), accelerated his Reventón to reach the police convoy vehicle. The result? A banged up 2008 Lamborghini Reventón.

Within a few minutes after this non-fatal automobile accident, Commissioner Mutou exited the van to discover who was responsible for saving Crump's life. He goes over to the partially damaged sports car and finds its owner, Seto Kaiba. "It's Mr. Kaiba, is it?" asked Yugi to the relatively unharmed billionaire playboy, "That was a very courageous thing you did, young man."

Maintaining his public image of a superficial individual, Seto retorted, "Trying to catch the light?"

"Wait, so you weren't protecting the van?" asked an incredulous Yugi Mutou.

"Why?" inquired an apparently oblivious Kaiba, "Who's in it?"

Stepping outside said van is a somewhat startled Adrian Rudolph Crump III, who perceived the (secret) heroic actions of his superior. The accountant is led away by Kenzan, while O'Brien is seen arresting Crump's would-be murderer.

"Do you think that I should go to the hospital?" asked the billionaire.

Commissioner Mutou replied, "You don't watch a whole lot of news, do you Mr. Kaiba?"

* * *

In the empty hallway of the ICU (Intensive Care Unit) department of Domino General, the Joker (still in his nurse outfit), apparently spared by the flipped result of Ishtar's coin, left the room completely unharmed. Whilst walking out of the halls, the terrorist took out a detonator from another one of his pockets and triggered the device. Hidden C-4s cause several rooms within the same hall to be consecutively covered in flames in a zigzag-like pattern. Outside Domino General, Reporter Gerard Engel, some of his news crew, and a single bus full of patients and medical employees, are thoroughly terrified by the recently made explosive outbursts. The news crew promptly fled into the school bus for protection.

Despite the building's imminent destruction with the explosions continuing at a moderate rate, the cross-dressing madman casually exited the hospital, while relishing his latest "artwork." After a few moments, the Joker, a bit annoyed that only Domino General's interior (along with some of its exterior) was affected by his bombs, waved his arms in the air (which basically indicated "What gives?"), and took out his detonator once more. This time, however, he proceeded to frantically press the activation trigger multiple times.

Much to his surprise, another explosion occurs shortly after, which is followed by several more severe fulminations. Without delay, the Joker entered through the rear exit of the lone school bus, taking it as hostage in the process (the bus driver was presumably under his employ). As the transit vehicle took leave of the hospital grounds, Domino General was inevitably destroyed in the ensuing explosions and flames.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

_Next chapter _– _Chapter 23: Prelude to a Nightfall Madness_

Constructive reviews are very much appreciated; review and I will reply back to you ASAP.


	23. Prelude to a Nightfall Madness

**Seto Kaiba, The Dark Knight**

Summary: Batman, Lt. Mutou, and DA Marik Ishtar form an alliance in an effort to rid Domino of crime. The trio's progress, however, is strained by the arrival of a new criminal who calls himself the Joker. A canonized sequel of Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba.

* * *

**Chapter 23: ****Prelude to a Nightfall Madness **

Upon Domino General Hospital's destruction, explosive booms could be heard all over the city from the recently destroyed hospital. In the downtown area where a certain billionaire's Lamborghini (apparently) unintentionally saved the life of a prestigious accountant, Commissioner Yugi Mutou muttered, "That came from the southeast... that's Domino General."

Seto Kaiba, supposedly recovering from the car accident, secretly listened to Mutou when the latter pulled out his walkie talkie and asked, "Did you clear the building?"

_"__Yes, sir. We have just summoned the local Fire Department just now, sir."_

"I'll be right there," said Yugi.

* * *

Several minutes later, Mutou and his units have arrived at the destruction site where Domino General was previously located. Multiple layers of smoldering debris are found covering the destroyed hospital grounds. "We must know how many were inside; patients were role-called--" stated Commissioner Mutou.

"Sir, sir, as of right now, we learned that fifty people are missing: one bus," informed a cop to his superior, "All these other buses were headed to other Domino hospitals. My guess is that we must have missed one."

"Well, what's your guess as to where Marik Ishtar is!? Keep looking and keep it to yourself! And if anybody asks, we got him out," Mutou demanded, dismissing the officer. Meanwhile, Det. Asuka Tenjouin stood by and upon her superior's request, went up to him. Yugi ordered the young detective, "Get Mayor Devlin's phone on the line—we're going to need the Self-Defense Forces."

* * *

In a local (and crowded) bar, numerous civilians are found watching the breaking news on television regarding the recent terrorist attack. _"Still missing include DCN's own Gerard Engel. I'm told that we are cutting to a video tape that DCN has just received."_

On the television screen revealed captured reporter Gerard Engel, with his mouth smeared with the Joker's reddish make-up. who is later shown hung upside down given that his reading cards fall downward. On the white background read the words, "Breaking News," in Jokerized, bloody red coloring. The prominent reporter forcefully stated, "_Hi, I'm Gerard Engel from Domino Tonight. What does it take to make you people want to join in? You failed to kill a lawyer (and accountant). I've got to get you off the bench and into the game. Come nightfall this city is mine. And anyone left here plays by my rules_." Among the millions of people watching this public announcement (other than those in the bar) include Commissioner Mutou, Det. Tenjouin, and Kaiba Corp CEO Roland Nesbitt.

* * *

At Kaiba Corp Headquarters, Roland, watching the terrorist's demands on television, does not notice that his secretary, Serenity, has just entered his office. Serenity informed her employer, "Mr. Nesbitt, security is showing a break in at the R&D Department." After learning about this sudden discovery, Roland stood upright and left for said KC department. When he found himself at the vastly-sized R&D division (escorted by suits), Roland noticed two security guards unconsciously lying on the floor, with no signs of fatal injuries inflicted against their persons; there was a brief struggle recently between these two men and the mysterious intruder.

Realizing only one person who is capable of taking on opponents without killing, Roland signaled his suits to carry the two unconscious men out of the division room; Nesbitt instructed his employees to not disturb him afterwards. It was for good reason since he discovered a behemoth of a mainframe possessing an array of seemingly countless screens, all filled with familiar mix of bluish-whitish coloring. If Nesbitt could think of one thing to ask, it would be...

_What is this?_

* * *

Back at the tavern, the television's public announcement continued: _"If you don't want to be in the game, get out now."_

Upon the latest Joker's threat, the bar's customers began to take their abrupt departure, that is until they heard additional threats. _"But the bridge and tunnel crowd are in for a surprise. Ha-ha...ha-ha."_

The Joker's diabolical laughter was then heard across the video's final seconds, followed shortly by a brief glimpse of his disfigured visage.

* * *

Two of the Japanese Self-Defense Forces, Japan Air Self-Defense Force and Japan Ground Self-Defense Force, along with some police precincts, have taken "control" of Domino's skies and streets in an effort to handle the anarchist/terrorist's threats. Multiple helicopters are seen hovering several stories above ground level, while K9s (Police dogs) are sent to detect bombs in the bridges and tunnels. Despite the presence of military assistance, most of the city's inhabitants flood the streets to evacuate the troublesome metropolis. The news is currently covering this story on television inside the now virtually abandoned tavern (the same bar from before).

"God damn!" cried a certain black-haired, young detective, drinking away his sorrows on some sake. The bartender serving the detective is a known friend and 'mentor' to this lone customer. "It seems that... I failed to win your sister's heart for the umpteenth time again," Manjoume said out of the blue (while slightly drunk).

The bartender, revealed as Fubuki Tenjouin, older brother to Det. Asuka Tenjouin, remarked, "She wouldn't let you help with Kaasan's (mother) medical bills... interestingly. Besides, I think the way to win a lady's heart is to help out society, not just the lady herself. Wouldn't you agree, Manjoume-kun? So... shouldn't you be out there... doing something to help out?"

"It's my day off," claimed Jun, sipping a bit more of his alcoholic beverage.

"Look, I gotta go take a leak," Fubuki said, leaving the counter, "Keep an eye out for me, will you?"

With his head turned slightly away, Manjoume heard footsteps and immediately assumed that it was Fubuki. "Now what? You gotta get someone to _shake_ it for ya?"

"Hello," greeted a familiar voice. Jun turned around to the counter and was taken aback by the visitor's sudden (re)appearance... District Attorney Marik Ishtar, who's wearing his burnt business suit.

Manjoume replied, "Ishtar?! Jesus, I thought you were dead."

"Half..." retorted Marik Two-Face, sipping some of the detective's sake and pointing his six-shot revolver at Jun, "Who picked up Téa, Manjoume?"

"Must have been Maroni's men," supposed Manjoume, genuinely unaware (ironically) of the person who led the late Assistant DA to her untimely demise.

"_SHUT UP!_" snapped the scarred lawyer, slamming his left fist on the counter, "Are _you _telling _me _that you're going to protect the other traitor in Mutou's unit?"

"I don't know! Maroni never told me! Listen, Ishtar, I swear to God—I didn't know what they were going to do to you!" cried Manjoume, pleading for his life.

"Huh, that's funny," retorted the unhinged attorney, who pulled out his "lucky" coin, placing it and spinning the coin on the table, "Because I don't know what's going to happen to you (yet) either." Momentarily, the silver-dollar stopped its spinning, landing on its burnt profile... Marik Two-Face raised his revolver-toting (right) hand and pointed straight at Manjoume's forehead...

* * *

In the R&D Department of his company, Kaiba, having donned his Batman armored suit, asked Roland (regarding the sonar mainframe), "**Beautiful, isn't it?**"

"Beautiful. Unethical. Dangerous," replied Nesbitt, in disbelief of what his young friend has done behind his back, "You've turned every cell phone in Domino into a microphone."

"**A high frequency generator receiver**," corrected the masked vigilante.

"I can't believe that you took my sonar concept... and applied it to every phone in the city," protested the KC President, "With half the city feeding your sonar, you can image all of Domino. _This is wrong_."

"**I've got to find the Joker, Roland**," argued the dark figure.

The CEO countered, "At _what_ cost?"

"**The database is non-key encrypted. It can only be accessed by one person**," informed Batman.

Nesbitt, skeptical of the computer's benefits, remarked, "This is too much power for one person."

"**Which is why I'm handing it to you**," replied the caped crusader, astonishing the older man,"**Because** **only you can use it.**"

"But spying on millions of people isn't a part of my job description," quipped Roland.

Heading towards the mainframe, Kaiba displayed to his ally a useful feature and said, "**This is an audio set. If the Joker talks within range of any phone in the city, you can triangulate his location.**"

"I'll help you this one time. However, consider this my resignation," denounced Roland, "As long as this machine stays at the Kaiba Corporation, I won't be."

"**When you're done... type in your name**," said the dark knight, retreating into the shadows from whence he came.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

_Next chapter _– _Chapter 24: A twisted social experiment_

Constructive reviews are very much appreciated; review and I will reply back to you ASAP.


	24. A twisted social experiment

**Seto Kaiba, The Dark Knight**

Summary: Batman, Lt. Mutou, and DA Marik Ishtar form an alliance in an effort to rid Domino of crime. The trio's progress, however, is strained by the arrival of a new criminal who calls himself the Joker. A canonized sequel of Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba.

* * *

**Chapter 24: ****A twisted social experiment**

Sometime in the mid-to-late afternoon, Commissioner Yugi Mutou finds himself in Mayor Devlin's office at City Hall. The two men are discussing the city's current situation and the potential ramifications should the terrorist, known as the Joker, makes good on his latest threat. "All of my officers are now checking every inch of the tunnels and bridges, but with the Joker's threat... they're not an option," informed Yugi.

Devlin asked, "Can they head towards the East?"

"It's locked up for hours. Which leaves only the ferries, with 30,000 ready to board," answered Mutou, "Furthermore, I also need to use some of the ferries to transport some prisoners off of Domino City Penitentiary."

"The men you and Ishtar put away, Mutou? Those aren't people that I do not have any concerns whatsoever," adamantly declared the mayor.

"With all due respect, Mr. Mayor, but perhaps you should be concerned. Whatever it is that the Joker is planning, there's a possibility that those prisoners might be involved," reasoned the commissioner, "It is for this hunch why I want to get them the hell out of here."

After a brief moment had passed, Devlin, breaking the silence, inquired, "So... where is Marik Ishtar?"

"We haven't found him yet, unfortunately," replied Mutou, slightly perturbed by not knowing the whereabouts of the district attorney.

Sighing, Devlin, realizing the city's morale would drop should they discover the Egyptian's disappearance, questioned, "Jesus... How long can you keep this quiet?"

"I fear... that it won't be for very long," replied Yugi.

* * *

At a downtrodden part of the city, where the criminal underworld is purported to thrive, Crime boss Gansley Maroni, with the help of his thugs, enters the back passenger-side of his black (non stretch) limousine; prior to his departure, the mob boss is shown carrying a cane to support his crippled legs, a painful reminder of a "gift" from a certain masked vigilante.

While the vehicle immediately took off to its destination (Maroni's penthouse), Gansley ordered his valet, "Don't stop for cops, lights, anything!" Once he said these words, Maroni felt another presence on the left side of his person... disfigured District Attorney Marik Ishtar, brandishing a six-shot revolver. "Ishtar?!" cried the crime boss, who regained his composure after a few moments. The counselor, turning his head to reveal his horrible scarring, inquired, "I assume that you're going to join your wife, Maroni?"

"You assume correctly, Ishtar," replied Gansley, somewhat smugly.

Marik Two-Face asked his nemesis, "Do you love her?"

"Yes," answered Maroni.

"Do you ever imagine what it'd be like..." questioned Two-Face, adding, "to listen to her **die?**"

"Hey, look, take it up with the Joker, Ishtar. He's the one who killed your woman. He's the one who made you... like this," pleaded the middle-aged criminal.

Marik retorted, "The Joker's just a mad dog. I want whoever let go of his leash." Upon this retort, Gansley reverted to his normal seating position and remained quiet, as if trying to think of a way out of this situation.

"I offed Manjoume earlier. Who's the other person in Mutou's unit?" interrogated Ishtar, hellbent of getting revenge, "The one who picked up Téa. It must have been someone she trusted."

"Look, if I tell you... will you let me go?" besought Maroni.

Pointing his weapon towards the older man, Marik assured him, "Can't hurt your chances."

"It was Tenjouin," revealed Gansley, confident that this confession will grant him safety from his vengeful adversary. Finally learning the identity of Téa's traitor, the unhinged district attorney cocked his revolver, which is still aimed at the crime boss, much to the target's dismay.

"But you said-" pleaded Gansley, having his begging cut off by the younger man. The misanthrope countered, "I said you couldn't hurt your chances." Marik momentarily flipped his coin and caught it as it landed on his free hand, covering its result for a brief second. It is the clear side of the silver-dollar, meaning that Maroni is spared from Ishtar's wrath.

"Hmm... it appears that you're a lucky man," declared Two-Face, who then proceeded to flip his coin a second time (with the second result being the burnt profile), "But **he's** not."

"Who?" asked Maroni, curious as to whom the fallen white knight was referring. Meanwhile, the lawyer suspiciously removed his seatbelt and unlocked his own side door.

"Your chauffeur," replied the tragic villain, pointing his gun behind the valet's head... A gun shot rang out. Following the shattering blast, the limo violently flipped over a ramp-like street protrusion, which then collided against the side of a building, resulting in a homicide for two men—Maroni and his nameless driver. Prior to the fatal "accident," Ishtar leapt out from the vehicle from the side door, rolling away to safety.

* * *

Around five o'clock in the afternoon, tens of thousands of civilians have horded Domino's waterfront, with scores of the Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force soldiers (and some of Domino's finest) doing their best to control the populace from rioting over who gets aboard the ferries first. While several (restrained) prisoners from Domino City Penitentiary are being led aboard one ferry boat, much of the city's citizens were naturally against this apparently unfair course of action. One commoner protested, "Hey, that's not right! We should be on that boat; not the scum!"

"You want to ride with them, sir? Then be my guest!" retorted a police officer.

Though the process was hectic, the loading of civilians and prison inmates alike on the two ferries eventually came through. A few hours later (around eight pm), the two vessels began to depart from the docks, crossing into Pacific waters. Within the cabin of one ferry, a multitude of the city's inhabitants are seen huddled together, given that the boat has reached its maximum holding capacity (without sinking). As one maritime soldier is making his way through the crowd, the lights briefly flicker on and off, slightly unnerving the civilians.

In the other vessel's cockpit, one subordinate informed his superior, "Sir, the other boat stopped their engines."

"Right. Get on the radio; tell them that we'll come back to pick them up once we dropped off the criminal scum first," ordered the commander.

The subordinate proceeded to radio the other ship. "This is ferry one, over." Instead of receiving an answer, the petty officer heard static. Almost immediately, the boat's power is beyond the crew's control, with the lights repeatedly turning on and off, unsettling some of the inmates inside as well as the authorities (the prison's personnel and the Maritime SDF).

The lack of power control's over the boat convinced the ship's crew to contact the mainland for assistance. However, their attempts to reach the mainland's authorities end up in vain. Near the port stands a dark figure beside a unprecedented machine of a motorcycle. "**N **(Nesbitt)**, there's something wrong with the ferries.**" Roland, alone at the mainframe in the R&D Department of Kaiba Corp, realizes the problem as well.

In the ferry containing Domino City Penitentiary inmates, the SDF commander dictated to one of his underlings, "Get down to the engine room now." Said subordinate followed the order and promptly left for the engine room, passing through the crowd of prisoners, including one certain muscular inmate named Rafael, who was standing behind a support column. When the officer arrived at the engine room, he was confounded upon his discovery of what laid dormant inside said room—scores of oil barrels wired with bombs attached to the cylindrical objects; the man also perceived a small wrapped gift atop one barrel.

Returning to the cockpit, the officer informed his higher-up, "Sir, there about a hundred barrels down there, all of which are rigged to explode. And this ('gift') was apparently with them."

Roughly around the same time, at the civilians' ferry, a maritime soldier is seen carrying the same 'present' to his superior. Both subordinates on the two vessels cautiously unwrapped the box-shaped presents, revealing some sort of detonator inside.

"My God..." uttered the commander of ferry one.

The lesser soldier remarked, "It appears to be a detonator of some sort, sir."

"Why would someone give us the detonator to **our** **own** **bomb?**" rhetorically asked the higher-up.

Much to everyone's surprise aboard both ships, the public-address systems suddenly activate. The Joker announced: _"Tonight, you're all going to be part of a social experiment." _Upon hearing the terrorist's sociopathic voice, the passengers of both ships were instantly alarmed of the terrible misfortune that may occur very soon.

The transport crews of the two ferries' cockpits inevitably discover that all the communications systems (sans the PA system which is beyond their control) are "dead."

Meanwhile, at Kaiba Corp, Roland is tapping away at the mainframe, trying to triangulate the criminal mastermind's location. Narrowing the amount of the computer's phone tapping receivers, Roland heard the words: _"...diesel fuel, ammonium nitrate, I'm ready right now to send you all sky-high. If anyone attempts to get off the boat, then you all die. Each of you has a remote. Blow up the other boat."_

Nesbitt told Kaiba, "I'm zeroing in right now. Although the voice is heard in both ferries... neither ferry is the source."

The Renaissance man momentarily triangulated the fiend's whereabouts, which was made somewhat easier since the madman possessed distinct facial characteristics (notably the bloody red make-up applied around his mouth) that was shown on one of the hundreds of the mainframe's screens. "He's west in your direction!" exclaimed Roland. The dark knight promptly raced off into the night on his assault vehicle across the open freeway, heading to where the psychopathic clown is located.

* * *

Commissioner Yugi Mutou, inside his car, having just departed from his humble home, received a call on his cell phone. He answered, "Mutou here."

_"__**I have the Joker's location: Pruitt Building. Assemble on the building with your officers.**"_

* * *

Back, at the two stranded ferries, the Joker continued with his threats from somewhere in the Pruitt Building, which is revealed as an unfinished skyscraper near the shoreline. _"At midnight, I'll blow you all up. If, however, one of you presses the button, I'll let that boat live. So, who's it going to be? Marik Ishtar's most wanted scumbag collection or the sweet, innocent civilians? __You decide.__**Oh**__, and you might want to choose quickly, because the people on the other boat may be not quite so noble."_

And with that, the terrorist ended his announcement, leaving both parties protesting to save themselves, sacrificing the lives on the other boat in the process. One civilian, a male somewhere in his twenties, stood upright, as if he was take the detonator from the maritime soldier. The SDF soldier commanded, "Stay back!"

Another city dweller, a bald middle-aged adult, standing upright, remarked, "What now-- Who are you to decide? We ought to talk this over at least."

"Why do we all have to die?" questioned a mother of two (children), chiming in, "Those criminals had their chance."

"We are not going to talk about this," adamantly declared the soldier on the issue.

The bald-headed denizen demanded, "Well, why aren't we talking about this?!" Dozens of complains ensued upon the military personnel's refusal to "talk about it."

"I bet that they're talking about the same exact thing on the other boat," remarked a fellow protester. His friend suggested, "Let's put it to a vote." Most, if not all, of the civilians agreed with this proposal. Similarly, at ferry one, the rioting inmates are held back from reaching the warden (who has the detonator), given that the officers discharged their shotguns into the air, or rather ceiling, in this case.

After several minutes had passed, the soldier removed a piece of hand-sized paper from the interior wall's holding compartment. "I want everybody to put their votes on _this_ piece of paper," ordered the leading commander, tossing the paper to a civilian, "If anyone has any writing utensils, pass it along. We need to get the voting done as quickly as possible." This course of action apparently appeased the crowd of people, as they willingly go through with it.

Meanwhile, at the other ferry, the prisoners begin assaulting the warden with multiple protests. While all the rioting and voting take place, the clock now read "11:43pm"...

* * *

Around the same time, Rebecca Mutou, wife of Commissioner Yugi Mutou, answers a phone call at her abode. The American inquired, "Hello?"

_"__Rebecca, it's Asuka Tenjouin. Yugi needs you to pack up and put your kids in the car right away."_

"But, there's a unit aside, Tenjouin-kun--" replied Rebecca.

_"__Those cops cannot be trusted. Yugi needs you away from them as soon as possible. I'll call them off for ten minutes, and you'll have to move quickly."_

A bit perturbed, Rebecca asked, "But where am I supposed to go?"

_"__Two-Hundred Fifty and Fifty-Second Street. Leave as soon as the last patrol car pulls out."_

"All right," said Mrs. Mutou, not doubting the young detective's word.

* * *

Once Det. Asuka Tenjouin hung up her cell phone, a voice merely a feet or so away (holding Asuka at gunpoint), interrogated, "Did she believe you?"

Tenjouin could only nod, for she could not verbally answer to the gunman nearby her person—Marik "Two-Face" Ishtar.

The scarred district attorney added, "It's because she trusts you. Just like Téa did before she was killed."

"I didn't know what they were going--" pleaded Tenjouin, genuinely remorseful for her misdeeds, only to be cut off by the vengeful white knight.

"You didn't know what they were going to do?" sarcastically commented Marik, who proceeded to chide the young cop, "You're the second cop who said that to me. What the hell did you think the mob was going to do for you?"

"They got me early-on. Kaasan's (mother) medical bills... and I thought that--" defended Tenjouin, almost pathetically.

"_Don't!_"snapped the unhinged lawyer, who then flipped his 'lucky' coin into the air. "Gomen kudasai (Formalized way of "I'm sorry"), Marik," apologized Asuka.

Once he caught his silver-dollar into his gun-toting hand, Ishtar remarked, "Hmph! Looks like you get to live to die another day, officer." Two-Face promptly pistol-whipped Tenjouin into submission.

* * *

A few minutes later, several SWAT team units, spearheaded by Commissioner Mutou, find themselves atop a building a couple of blocks away from the Pruitt Building. The squad's captain informed Mutou, "We found the missing hospital bus."

"Then we have a hostage situation before us, men," stated Yugi, who was handed a pair of binoculars by his subordinate. Mutou, through the lenses of his binoculars, surveyed the scene at the incomplete skyscraper; he observed several hospital patients and medical employees outnumbered by the scores of clown thugs, with the latter wielding firearms of some sorts.

"It's virtually a shooting gallery," noted Yugi who posed a rhetoric question, "Why would the Joker choose such a spot with such good windows?"

The squad captain filled his superior in the loop. "We have clears shots on five clowns. Snipers can take them out and smash the windows. A team rappels in; said team would move in through the stairwells. Two or three casualties at the most with this strategy, sir."

"Very well then. Go," ordered Mutou.

"**It's not that simple**," offered a familiar, hoarse voice (Batman) from behind, "**With the Joker, it never really is.**"

"What's simple is that every second we don't take him out, the people on those ferries get closer to blowing each other up," argued Mutou, walking towards his masked ally.

"**That won't happen.**"

Yugi, stressed by the current predicament, cried, "Then he'll blow both of them up!"

"**I need five minutes alone, Yugi!**" demanded the masked vigilante.

"No! Because there's no time!" argued the commissioner, pulling out his gun behind his controversial ally, "We have clear shots!"

By this time, the caped crusader reached the garage's edge, preparing to make his inevitable descent into his adversary's "lair."

Mutou added, "Ishtar is in there with them! We have to save Ishtar! I have to save Ishtar..." The dark knight gave no answer. Instead, he leapt away from the building's edge, and with his cape's special fabric, glided his way towards the Pruitt Building.

Having 'lost' the argument to his masked friend, Yugi ordered the SWAT captain, "Get ready. Two minutes; then we breach."

* * *

In mere moments, a caped figure, largely resembling that of a giant bat, descends towards an open one story-sized window frame; his fall/landing (which reached several feet away from the open window) was broken by a hapless clown thug, who uncharacteristically (unlike other criminals) mumbled beneath his clown mask.

"**N, I need your help here**," conveyed Kaiba, as white-colored lenses folding (from his armored cowl) over his eyes.

_"__All right, we have POV on Alpha, Omni and Beta. It looks like we've got clowns and hostages on two floors. With the SWAT Team on a stairwell. Another SWAT Team on the roof."_

Kaiba, in "sonar-vision," while moving his head around, clearly perceives (albeit, in a bluish-whitish coloring) of SWAT officers, hospital hostages, and masked thugs alike.

* * *

One minute had passed. As per the caped crusader's request, one more minute was left until Mutou can send in a SWAT team to the skyscraper. Much to his surprise, Yugi's cell rang off. Removing his binoculars, the commissioner answered the phone, "Hello?"

_"__Yugi, we're in trouble!"_

"Rebecca, please calm down," suggested Mutou to his frantic wife.

_"__He has the kids!"_

"Who, Rebecca?" asked Yugi, worryingly, "Who has the kids?"

_"__**Hello, Yugi.**__"_

Yugi, recognizing that familiar yet dark voice, calmly questioned, "Marik? Where's my family?"

_"__**Where SHE died**__."_

Although the phone call ended abruptly with that ominous statement, Mutou knew where exactly Ishtar was holding his family hostage: Two-Hundred Fifty and Fifty-Second Street, the address where the late Téa Gardner met her untimely demise.

* * *

The hoodlum taken down (but still conscious) by Kaiba has ceased his mumbling. Upon hearing similar mumbling coming from the other clowns, the knight deactivated his sonar lenses, and turned his head around.

_Strange. The moment I arrived, none of the clowns here opened fire. Most, if not all, of the punks I encounter immediately take their shots. Theoretically, that would be the case here, unless... _

Kaiba scrutinized the weapons that the clowns were wielding; the guns turned out to be blanks, duct-taped to the thugs' hands.

_...they're not criminals at all._

The masked figure forcefully removed the mask of the subdued clown, revealing the face of Gerard Engel himself, whose status as a hostage was made public earlier that day.

"**N, the SWAT Teams are going to attack the wrong people; the clowns are the real hostages**," Kaiba conveyed to Roland upon this revelation.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

_Next chapter _– _Chapter 25: The Showdown Part 1_

Constructive reviews are very much appreciated; review and I will reply back to you ASAP. Sonsidering that this by far is THE longest chapter (will be the longest out of all the chapters here), I must stress again, reviews, especially constructive ones are VERY much appreciated.


	25. The Showdown Part 1

**Seto Kaiba, The Dark Knight**

Summary: Batman, Lt. Mutou, and DA Marik Ishtar form an alliance in an effort to rid Domino of crime. The trio's progress, however, is strained by the arrival of a new criminal who calls himself the Joker. A canonized sequel of Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba.

* * *

**Chapter 25: ****The Showdown Part 1**

"**Don't move**," advised the dark knight to the (still) subdued Gerard Engel, as he took off to save the 'thugs' from being harmed/killed in a misunderstanding by SWAT units.

Atop the multi-level garage across the Pruitt Building, the SWAT Team captain radioed to his subordinates, "Red team go! Blue team go!" The designated SWAT Teams make their descent into the unfinished skyscraper, either by rappelling from the roof or through the stairwells. The blue team, having already breached by the stairwells, detonate a mini plastic explosive that was attached to a wall nearby hostages and Joker thugs alike.

A police sniper was told by his superior (the captain, not the commissioner), "Take the shot." His target? Three clown thugs standing at a one story-sized window frame. However, he noticed that a split second before his rifle discharged its round, the three clowns somehow were "felled." In reality, the masked vigilante had used the lining of his grapple gun, which tripped the three individuals, saving their lives.

The armored figure, rushing to another part of the incomplete architecture, is informed by Roland:

"_More SWAT's are coming on up."_

At the other end of the same floor, multiple SWAT units aimed their rifles upon two 'thugs'. "Clowns, put down your weapons! Drop your weapons on the ground now!" Like the other hostages Batman had initially encountered, these clowns also mumbled in fear. Nearby the clowns appear to be a pair of medical employees, namely doctors; these doctors are actually the Joker's men in disguise who load their hidden assault rifles. "Doctors, get down! Clear the line of fire! Drop your weapons, clowns!" ordered one SWAT officer to both parties, unaware of the mix up.

Suddenly, the same officer's smoke grenade (which was attached to his person's uniform) was ruptured due to a grapple line that cut through. Startled by this, the police gunman looked to see what caused the fissure. Kaiba (in "sonar-vision") took advantage of this brief distraction and charged towards the real hostages, leaping off the interior railing (where the hostages stood anteriorly) with the two (who both cried in terror along the way). With the grapple line still attached to his person, the officer was promptly sent flying across towards the railing, tripping the fake doctors in the process.

When the three descended below, the caped figure released his 'captives', tumbling a small group of other hostages and goons. Once the real hoodlums regained their footing, Kaiba made quick work of them with a couple of fierce hooks and elbow strikes. Having still equipped his sonar lenses, the caped crusader perceived the Joker and three Rottweilers multiple floors above. Meanwhile, three more SWAT units breached the building, following the sound of fired bullets and shattered glass.

The trio demanded "Freeze!" to a couple 'hoodlums' a few feet away. "Stand down or you will get-!" The officer's orders were put to an abrupt halt as his own rifle was shoved against his face by an agile armored figure who unexpectedly appeared before his person. The officer's associate attempted to stop the seemingly rogue hero, only to be on the receiving end of two elbow strikes to the solar plexus and the face, respectively. Once he dispatched his second opponent, the vigilante threw a left jab and proceeded to propel the trounced officer to the third law enforcer.

"_Look up," _advised Roland,_ "See those disguised thugs on the floor above? They're waiting to ambush the SWAT Team coming up the elevator there."_

Kaiba, turning his head upwards, immediately observed a dozen thugs with hidden firearms huddled together on the upper floor. Realizing that he may not reach the officers in time, Kaiba took out his launching gun (which debuted during his mission in Hong Kong) and dispersed multiple semtex onto thin support poles, each set to detonate in 60 seconds (the approximate time the SWAT Team will leave the elevator). Shortly after, two of the three officers recover from their assault and retaliate against the dark knight, only to have their revenge fail—given that their fighting prowess is incomparable to that of the Batman.

* * *

While the Pruitt Building has a hostage situation of its own, the predicament found in the two ferries has still not been resolved. In the civilian-loaded-passenger, the SDF commander revealed the results of the voting process, "The tally is one-hundred and forty who are not for the detonator's activation against three thousand, nine-hundred and sixty-four who want to press the trigger." Upon this revelation, most, if not all, of the citizens sigh in relief.

In the other ferry, muscle-bound Rafael looks on at the rioting inmates, with feelings of slight disgust made visible on his visage.

Back at ferry two (the one containing civilians), one city-dweller, a middle-aged woman, a bit annoyed at the commander's hesitance, besought, "So go ahead—blow up the other boat!" Among the individual agreeing murmurs, the military head replied, "We're still here... which means that they haven't killed us yet either. And it is about four minutes until midnight..."

* * *

Almost a minute had passed. By this time, the SWAT Team in the elevator has arrived at their destination earlier than Roland expected. The batch of officers begin to gradually make their way to the large group, composed of a dozen or so thugs and hostages.

"_Oh no... trouble on the floor above," _the CEO informed to his superior, who was in the midst of combating against a couple of SWAT officers (while surreptitiously wrapping their own rappel lines around some part of their beaten bodies).

The hostages (who were forced to wear clown masks and to wield blanks), now at gunpoint from the special police forces, helplessly flail their arms. Unbeknownst to the SWAT officers, the disguised thugs slowly but surely head towards their way, with the intent of an unexpected ambush. Much to everyone's surprise on the upper level, however, the floor suddenly collapsed in response to the semtex detonation below. All parties inevitably were rendered (almost) to unconsciousness, save for some SWAT units who, unlike their peers, weren't as affected by the fall as much.

Around this time, the 'rogue' vigilante endlessly thrashed a lone SWAT officer with a savage combination of elbow strikes, hooks, and jabs. Having witnessed the Batman seemingly go on the deep end, several SWAT officers, aiming their rifles at the black-clad figure, emitted, "FREEZE! _OR_ WE WILL SHOOT! WE WILL SHOOT YOU DOWN! DROP THE OFFICER! RELEASE THE OFFICER RIGHT THERE! ON YOUR KNEES!"

Finding himself now at gunpoint by multiple SWAT units, Kaiba let go of the officer, and slowly raised his arms into the air and faced the squad, as if he's giving the white flag to them. A police helicopter, hovering several yards away, illuminated its floodlight towards the skyscraper.

"_We got him. He's out of the game," _remarked the copter pilot to Commissioner Mutou.

"Keep your hands in the air!" demanded one SWAT officer. Another had ordered, "Step away from the edge!"

Upon this last command, Batman, without warning, back-kicked the officer behind, which promptly knocked the man right off the edge of the building... falling a couple stories before dangling into the air by his rappel line, which was attached to...

...another officer, who quickly followed his dangling peer. And so this pattern repeated, one officer after another. The last one, who desperately hung onto a support pole, cried, "Holy sh-!" before he met the same fate at his fellow peers. In mere moments, the six found themselves hanging perilously several stories above the ground.

The police units back atop the multi-level garage stood there bewildered at the vigilante's miraculous "escape" from the jaws, or rather firearms, of defeat. After finally contacting Mutou to inform him about the hostage mix up, Kaiba left for the center of the unfinished architecture and launched his grapple gun; he momentarily scaled several stories, eventually reaching the top floor, where his nemesis is probably either waiting for him or the two ferries to explode.

Another team was soon deployed in the Pruitt Building to correct their predecessors' mixed up objective. _"Be advised: clowns are hostages, doctors are the real targets," _announced Mutou, as his men began rounding up the actual thugs and liberating bound hostages.

* * *

Upon the abrupt barking of his newly acquired pets, the madman turned around to see a familiar dark figure a few yards away who was slowly appearing out of the shadows. The Joker gleefully told his adversary, "Ah, you finally made it! I'm so thrilled to see you!"

"**Where's the detonator, Joker?**" interrogated the dark knight.

Snipping the dogs' restraints, the terrorist ordered to his canines, "_Go get him!_" Now free from their bonds, the Joker's trio of vicious Rottweilers immediately charged towards the dark knight...

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

_Next chapter _– _Chapter 26: The Showdown Part 2_

Constructive reviews are very much appreciated; review and I will reply back to you ASAP.


	26. The Showdown Part 2

**Seto Kaiba, The Dark Knight**

Summary: Batman, Lt. Mutou, and DA Marik Ishtar form an alliance in an effort to rid Domino of crime. The trio's progress, however, is strained by the arrival of a new criminal who calls himself the Joker. A canonized sequel of Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba.

* * *

**Chapter 26: ****The Showdown Part 2**

"_Go get him!_" the Joker ordered to his trio of attack dogs, who promptly charged at the dark figure.

Standing his ground, Kaiba faced the first Rottweiler head-on. As the monstrous creature lunged forward, the knight deflected and tossed the vicious canine away; the dog was down for the count as it fell limp onto the lower level. Almost as soon as the first Rottweiler was incapacitated, the second beast leaped on Batman's torso, knocking him to the floor; shortly after, the third quickly joined its "brother." Together now, the twosome were snarling and snapping their jaws mere inches away from the armored figure, who bravely fended against their attacks with his armored gauntlets, albeit with immense difficulty.

The psychopath, not satisfied with Batman fencing his pets' assault, rushed at his masked adversary with a steel pipe. Using his steel pipe, the madman (now raving) proceeded to wildly, violently, and repeatedly bash the dark knight, who, despite his body armor, still felt the blunt trauma (numerous times).

After withstanding this brutal beating for several moments, Kaiba managed a push-kick against his clownish foe, knocking him down a few yards away. Without the presence of a third assailant, the vigilante managed to toss his canine attackers over the railing, presumably sending them into unconsciousness rather than to their deaths.

Once the two Rottweilers were out of the way, the masked crime-fighter, somewhat exhausted, gradually regained his footing, staggering along the way. However, his few moments of relief were not to last very long—for the Joker had rushed from behind, slamming his steel pipe against his (Batman's) back; he was promptly ensnared underneath a net that was hung between two metal poles (similar to how a volleyball net is set up) given his forced movement. The malevolent clown swung his steel pipe once again, knocking his trapped opponent to the floor.

* * *

The time is now 11:58 pm. In ferry one, Rafael, who was seen contemplating for a couple of minutes, stood upright from his sitting position and made his way to the prison warden (who was guarded by multiple guards). The Jack Atlas-inspired muscle-bound inmate said to the shaking warden, "You don't want to die, but you don't know how to take a life. Give the detonator to me; these men will kill you, and take it anyway. Give the detonator to me."

In the confines of the other ferry, the bald middle-aged civilian (from the previous chapter) remarked, "So, no one wants to have blood on their hands? Very well, I'll be the one to blow up the other boat!" The man, like his counter-part, Rafael, stood up from his seat. "Those criminals on that boat—they made their choices. They chose to murder, steal, among other depraved acts. With this in mind, it simply doesn't make any sense whatsoever for us to die too." With the SDF commander's approval, the assertive individual reached for the device from its container...

* * *

Still pinned down on the floor (underneath a net), the Batman roundhouse kicked (a shorter version of the technique anyway) his nemesis near the groin, only for the masochist to shrug off the desperate strike (similarly during the two opponents' first confrontation at Kaiba's penthouse). The fiend remarked, "Oh, the old familiar places, eh, Bats!" right before he thrust his switchblade between the kevlar plates of his enemy's armored costume.

Kaiba, wincing upon this infliction, had enough; the vigilante cast off his assailant with his arms. Taking advantage of his temporarily winded opponent, the dark knight freed himself from the net and frantically (in "sonar-vision", albeit with partially damaged sonar lenses) searched for the Joker's whereabouts. Much to his horror, he sees nothing but pitch black.

Back at Kaiba Corp's R&D division, Roland Nesbitt, typing away at the mainframe, conveyed to his young friend: _"Stand by, Kaiba."_

When his 'sight' was restored, Kaiba perceived a clownish figure blitzing right at him: the Joker, with his steel pipe in tow. Before he could react, the fiend had already swung the weapon across his cowl, disorienting his person from the blow. The momentum of the strike instantly thrust the armored figure into a collision with a door-sized glass window prior to his tumbling onto the Pruitt Building's exterior platform. The masked hero soon discovered that his head was placed underneath some scaffold during his rough landing. Naturally taking advantage of the winded vigilante, the malefactor momentarily pinned his opponent (with his steel pipe) once again.

* * *

Though the process was met with some difficulty, SWAT Teams finally managed to detain every henchmen and rescue every hostage. One officer radioed to the squad captain, "This is Red team. This floor is secure; all the hostages are safe."

* * *

In ferry one, Rafael continued his proposal to the warden. "Give the detonator to me. You can tell the authorities that I took it by force. Give the detonator to me, and I'll do what you should have done ten minutes ago."

Apparently convinced with the muscle-bound convict's offer, the warden (somewhat reluctantly) handed over the detonator to Rafael. However, much to everyone's surprise, the brutish-looking prisoner tossed the detonator out the vessel's porthole. As Rafael returned to his seat, everyone on-board, save for Rafael who resumed his _The Thinker_ pose, immediately possessed a horrified look on their faces, with some crying over the likely fact that they will all be killed.

At ferry two, the seemingly courageous civilian who volunteered to blow up the other boat, found himself hesitating to do so. He quivers upon contact with the device. Then the middle-aged man contemplates, contemplates, and contemplates.

_I can't do this..._

With the realization that he would be responsible for killing numerous lives, regardless of the fact that most of them are criminals, the civilian could not find himself to take the lives of others into his hands; he promptly returned the detonator to its container and like Rafael, returned to his seat, resigning to his supposed fate—death. After this display of "cowardice," every citizen on-board, with a heavy heart, followed suit, in terms of acquiescence.

* * *

Having been pinned down for at least two occasions, Kaiba snarled and struggled against his adversary's hold over him. What wasn't helping was that the terrorist perched atop his person. The lunatic mockingly pleaded, "You know, Bats, we really should stop all _this _fighting. Otherwise, we'll miss the fireworks."

"**There won't be any fireworks, Joker!**" sharply retorted the dark knight, gasping for air.

The fiend, moving his right-hand in an orchestra conductor-like fashion, added, "And... here... we... go!" Upon surveying the two ferries for several moments, the clown took a brief glance at the analog clock positioned in the unfinished skyscraper's interior—it is exactly 12:00 am, midnight.

"**What were you trying to prove?**" inquired Batman, provoking his insane arch-nemesis,"**That deep down, everyone's as ugly as you?!**"

The pasty-faced freak, in frustration, tossed his steel pipe aside. "**You're alone**," added the caped crusader. Meanwhile, both parties in the two ferries find themselves in utter astonishment—they're still alive!

Angered over the fact that neither ferry was willing to blow up the other, the anarchist ranted, "You CANNOT rely on anyone these days. You gotta do _everything _yourself, don't we!?"

Taking out his spare detonator, the Joker added, "That's all right, I came prepared. It's a funny world we all live in. Speaking of which, do you know how I got these scars, Bats?"

"**No, but I know how you got THESE!**" cried the dark knight, who promptly fired his gauntlet's (extra) row of fin blades at the madman's already scarred visage, which caused the maniac to lose his grip and the detonator in the process. With the psychopath distracted from this unforeseen assault, Kaiba held onto the antagonist's collar and proceeded to cast him off the edge.

"Woo-ha-ha- ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha...!" the Joker hysterically guffawed, now plunging (head-first) several stories below, with the belief that he finally made Batman break his one rule (no killing). After free-falling for a few seconds, however, he felt some sort of line wrap around his torso. He soon found himself being dragged upwards much to his chagrin. Equipped with his grapple gun, the vigilante heaved the weight of his defeated (and now upside-down) adversary to his level.

"Ohh... Ohh... you. You _just_ couldn't let me go, could _you_? **This** is what happens when an unstoppable force finally meets... an immovable object," rhetorically inquired the malefactor, who gradually inverted his upside-down position. "You... truly are... incorruptible, aren't you, my friend? You won't kill me... out of some misplaced sense of self-righteousness, and I... won't kill you... because you're just too much fun. Ha...! I believe that you and I... are destined to do battle... forever."

"**You'll be in a padded cell forever!**" retorted the masked avenger.

"Maybe we could share one, Batsy!" the fiend replied to his black-clad enemy, "You know, they'll be doubling up, the rate this city's inhabitants who are losing their minds."

"**This city... just proved to you... that it's full of people... ready to believe in good.**"

"That is until, their spirits break down completely," argued the clownish criminal mastermind, "Until they get a real good look... on the_ real_ Marik Ishtar and all the heroic things he's done."

The vigilante was slightly taken aback by the Joker's revelation. The sociopath continued, "Heh! You didn't actually believe that I'd risk losing the battle for Domino's soul... in a fistfight with you? No... You need... an ace in the hole—mine's Marik."

"**What the hell did you do to him?**" interrogated Batman.

"I simply took Domino's _White Knight_... and I... brought him down to _our _level," answered the Joker, who mocked the crusader's inability to realize his real victim. "It didn't really take much effort on my part. You see, madness as you know... is very much like gravity. Because all it takes is a little... push!"

The madman, after making a "push-like" gesture while hanging in the air, inevitably burst into uncontrollable laughter. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-oh-hoo-heh-heh-heh-heh-ho!"

And with that, the dark knight retreated to the shadows, leaving the criminal mastermind, known as the Joker, dangling and subdued into the air. Before long, a group of heavily armed SWAT officers arrived before the laughing man, who endlessly guffawed away into the night.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

_Next chapter _– _The Final Chapter_ – _27: The Dark Knight  
_

Constructive reviews are very much appreciated; review and I will reply back to you ASAP.

And finally... Happy Birthday, Seto Kaiba!


	27. The Dark Knight

**Seto Kaiba, The Dark Knight**

Summary: Batman, Lt. Mutou, and DA Marik Ishtar form an alliance in an effort to rid Domino of crime. The trio's progress, however, is strained by the arrival of a new criminal who calls himself the Joker. A canonized sequel of Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba.

* * *

**Final Chapter **– **27: The Dark Knight**

It was about a quarter-past midnight. Commissioner Yugi Mutou found himself outside the burnt architecture at _Two-Hundred Fifty and Fifty-Second Street_, the same building where the late Téa Gardner was killed during the previous evening. "Ishtar?" hollered Mutou before entering the defunct warehouse (via the exterior stairway).

Yugi, having reached the **third floor**, immediately perceived his captive family, huddled in the distance some yards away from his person. The commissioner naturally rushed towards his family, only to get pistol-whipped from behind; Mutou promptly collapsed to the grainy floor. His assailant, Marik "Two-Face" Ishtar, flipped his prone body with his left foot.

Marik, slowly retreating whilst turning 180°, said to the somewhat dazed commissioner, "This is where they brought Téa, Mutou. After your men handed her over. This is where she died."

Still lying on the gritty floor, Yugi replied, "I know. I was here... trying to save her."

"But you didn't save her," said Ishtar, turning around to face the winded commissioner.

"I couldn't."

"Yes, you could have. If you'd listened to me. If you actually got the spine to stand up against police corruption... instead of selling your soul to the devil."

"I was trying to fight the mob!" angrily cried Mutou, attempting to justify why he failed to handle his unit's involvement with the criminal underworld.

"You wouldn't dare try to justify yourself if you knew what I lost," retorted the vengeful madman, who cocked his revolver towards Yugi before taking a brief glance at his family. "Tell me, Mutou, have you ever had to talk to the person you love most in the world, tell him or her that everything is going to be all right, when you know it's the complete opposite? Soon, you'll find out what that feels like, Mutou. _THEN_, you can look me in the eye and tell me "Gomen kudasai" (Formalized way of "I'm sorry)."

Fixing his glasses, Yugi asserted, "You're not going to hurt my family, Marik."

"No. Just the person you love most," replied the unhinged district attorney, who proceeded to head towards the captive family. Rebecca trembled and covered her children's heads with her hands as the scarred counselor menacingly stepped forward (and crouched himself) before herself and her children.

"So... is it your Amekou (_A/N: Japanese slang for American_) of a wife?" inquired Two-Face, pointing his weapon at Rebecca's neck.

Yugi, in no condition to physically take on the madman, desperately pleaded, "Put the gun down, Marik. Marik, please put down the gun. Please, Marik, please."

Unphased by Mutou's constant pleas, Marik "Two-Face" began to choose his victim. "God dammit, will you stop pointing that gun at my family!" demanded Mutou.

Marik, having plucked little Yusei from his mother's grasp, proclaimed, "Look like we have a winner."

"No! Yugi, stop him!" cried Rebecca Mutou wretchedly.

"Marik! Marik! ... Gomen kudasai... FOR EVERYTHING! Please, don't hurt my son, Yusei!" apologized Yugi, desperately trying to appease his demented ally.

It wasn't long after this last plea that aggressive barks coming from police dogs were heard outside, in control of a dozen or so police units.

"You brought your men here, Mutou?" questioned Ishtar, agitated by the unexpected arrival of Domino's Finest.

"All they know is the situation; they don't know who or what. They're just setting up a perimeter as usual."

"You seriously think that I want to escape from all this?" rhetorically asked Marik, "There is no escape from all this!"

A voice from the shadows implored, "**You don't want to hurt the boy, Marik.**"

"It's not about what I want, Batman!" vociferated the unhinged district attorney, turning to his shadowy counterpart, "IT'S ABOUT WHAT'S FAIR!" Sharp echoes pervaded throughout the building. Brandishing his revolver, Marik continued, "You thought we could be decent men in an indecent time! Well, you were wrong. The world is a cruel place to live in, and the only morality in a cruel world..."

"...is chance," added the scarred counselor, producing his silver-dollar on his left-hand, "Unbiased. Unprejudiced. Fair. Mutou's son here has the same chance Téa had—50/50."

"**What happened to Téa wasn't chance! We decided to act, we three!**" replied the masked crime-fighter.

Ishtar, upon the vigilante's response, inquired, "Then why was it me, the only one who lost everything?"

"**It wasn't**," uttered Kaiba, who lost not only his parents' lives, but the life of his childhood friend and lover.

"The Joker chose me!"

"**Because you were the best of us!**" retorted the exhausted vigilante, "**The Joker wanted to prove that even someone as good as you could fall so easily.**"

"And he was right," remarked Ishtar, bitterly.

Kaiba offered, "**You're the one who's pointing the gun, Marik! So point it at the people responsible.**"

"Fair enough," agreed Two-Face, pointing his gun at the dark crusader, "You first."

Marik then flipped his coin into the air and caught it as it landed on his left-hand—with the result being tails. He immediately fired his magnum revolver straight at his target's lower torso (specifically, between the hardened kevlar plates, where the the bullet would do the most damage). The Batman, clutching his gut, promptly felled upon being shot. Yugi, Yusei, and Rebecca winced as their would-be savior was seemingly killed in action.

The demented lawyer, unphased by the family's traumatized state, pointed the gun at his temple, and declared, "My turn." He proceeded to flip his coin to judge himself—receiving the silver-dollar's "good" side.

One more individual remained for the corrupted DA to judge according to his twisted sense of justice: Y— Mutou. The madman, while menacingly fondling his victim's spiky hair, placed the revolver's barrel over the jugular vein of the terrified young boy. Yugi, realizing that the misanthrope intends to judge his son's fate, urgently pleaded (while stammering), "Marik... you're right. Téa's death was my fault. Please... don't punish my son. Punish me instead."

"I'm about to," replied Marik "Two-Face" Ishtar, who then ordered to the comissioner, "Tell your son that he's going to be all right, Mutou. Lie to your son, like I lied to Téa."

"Dijobu (You're going to be fine), son," Yugi assured to Yusei, to which the latter nodded, as if he were accepting his upcoming murder.

Marik proceeded to toss his coin into the air once more. However, before he could determine the boy's fate, a bellowing shadowy figure lunged at his person. As the three disappeared over the ledge, Rebecca hysterically cried, uncertain if her son perished in the fall. While Mutou rushed to the third floor's ledge, Two-Face's coin landed on heads as it reached the floor, in a way symbolizing...

Yugi saw that his masked ally (with Yusei in tow) had quickly took a hold of a wooden plank protruding from the third floor's ledge. The silent guardian, with his free arm, hoisted the young boy to the arms of the boy's father. As Mutou brought his son to safety (albeit with the help of the Batman), the watchful protector, having suffered multiple injuries from tonight's ordeals (esp. the blunt trauma from the magnum shot which drained much of his upper-body strength), lost his purchase on the plank and promptly fell three stories, shattering two other planks along the way.

While his wife comforted his son, Yugi noticed that the caped crusader plummeted to ground level, not too far off to where the (both literally and symbolically) fallen _White Knight _was found lying. The commissioner rushed down three flights of stairs to the younger man's aid. When Mutou reached the ground, he saw two of Domino's knights, lying (face-up) nearby, both motionless. Mutou realized that Marik's neck was broken from the fall. However, as for the Batman, Yugi had yet to find out.

"Otosan (Dad)?" asked Yusei, from above, "Otosan, dijobu (is he okay)?"

Mutou, crouching beside the Batman, pulled out his radio to summon a hospital ambulance to revive the motionless vigilante. That was until, the masked man's right-arm rose into the air, indicating to the commissioner that he need not call the paramedics. While Mutou stood upright, the winded armored figure gradually assumed a crouching position, albeit with some effort due to the recently inflicted bullet wound on his person; consequently, the beaten crusader huffed and puffed for a few seconds. Mutou expressed, "Arigato (Thank you)."

The masked hero riposted, "**You don't have to thank me.**"

"Yes, I do," replied Mutou, who proceeded to look on Marik Ishtar's lifeless body, "The Joker won. Marik's prosecution, everything he fought for... now becomes undone. Whatever chance you gave the city to fix itself... dies with Marik's reputation. We bet it all on him. The Joker took the best of us and changed him for the worse. People will now lose hope."

"**They won't. They must never know what he did**," said Batman, looking above towards Mutou's liberated family.

Mutou, realizing a terrible fact that Batman is unaware of, retorted, "Five dead! Two of them being cops. You can't just ignore that."

"**But the Joker can't win**," argued the dark knight, standing upright and walking over to the (dead) fallen White Knight. The black-clad vigilante, crouching before the dead tragic villain, turned Marik's scarred face over to reveal his unburnt right profile. "**Domino needs its true hero.**"

"No..." remarked Yugi.

"**You either die a hero... or you live long enough... to see yourself become the villain. I can do those things... because I'm not a hero, not like Ishtar**," stated Batman, turning his cowled face to the commissioner's troubled visage (whilst adopting an air of resoluteness), "**I 'killed' those five people. That's what I can be—a killer.**"

Mutou implored, "No, no! You can't do this. You're not a murderer!"

"**I'm whatever Domino City needs me to be. Mutou... call it in**," requested the dark knight, directing the commissioner to his (Yugi's) walkie-talkie.

Sometime in the near future, apparently a few days from this moment, Commissioner Yugi Mutou will find himself in front of City Hall; he will also give a speech during the funeral of the late district attorney, Marik Ishtar. At this point, Mutou is seen standing behind a podium; behind him is a 6-foot portrait of Ishtar (prior to his tragic disfigurement), held in place on a black easel.

"Marik Ishtar was a hero. Not _the_ hero we deserved but the hero we needed," proclaimed Yugi Mutou before numerous individuals, "He was nothing less than a shining knight."

On an early rainy evening a few nights into the future, Mutou will "prove" his public denouncement of the Batman atop Domino's Police Department. Commissioner Mutou (with much reluctance) is shown wielding an ax in front of the bat-signal. Numerous officials and police officers surround the commissioner to witness his "conformity."

"_They'll hunt you."_

"_**You'll hunt me. You'll condemn me. Set the dogs on me. Because that is what needs to happen.**__"_

After swinging his ax at the bat-insignia multiple times, Mutou finally "destroys" the modified floodlight to appease the public.

Inside Kaiba's penthouse, specifically the day following the fruitless rescue, Hobson, loyal butler of multi-billionaire Seto Kaiba, burns Téa's letter to ashes with a lighter.

"_**Because sometimes... the truth isn't good enough. Sometimes, people deserve more.**__"_

Approximately the same time the two men are discussing on the ramifications of the Batman's proposal, Roland finds himself in Kaiba Corp's R&D Division, now typing his name, "Roland Nesbitt," on one of the mainframe's several keyboards. Upon leaving the R&D Department, Roland is seen smiling, as the sonar mainframe's fail-safe function is put into effect—self-destruction.

"_**Sometimes, people deserve... to have their faith rewarded.**__"_

Back outside the burnt warehouse located at _Two-Hundred Fifty and Fifty-Second Street_, the masked hero runs off into the night, retreating into the shadows. "Batman?" asked Yusei, who descended the flight of stairs, eventually reaching his father, "Batman? Why is Batman running, otosan?"

"Because we have to chase him, son," answered Yugi, regretfully.

After finding themselves in front of the defunct architecture, Domino's Finest immediately began their manhunt of the caped crusader. One officer announced to his peers, "All right, we're going in! Go! Go! Move your asses!" Scores of officers, along with several police dogs pursue the vigilante between a multitude of large storage crates.

Yusei reasoned, "But he didn't do anything wrong, otosan."

"Because he is the hero Domino City deserves," explained Mutou, "But not the one it needs right now. So we will hunt him."

The dark figure, after evading his legion of pursuers, reached his motorcycle, dubbed the "Bat-pod." He positioned his body in an unorthodox manner atop his assault vehicle, and promptly fled away from the swarm of officers.

"_Because he can take it. Because he is not a hero."_

The city's masked defender, with his black cape billowing in the "wind," found himself racing in one of Domino's multiple freeways, just minutes away from the burnt warehouse.

"_He is Domino's Silent Guardian. Its Watchful Protector."_

The Batman sped away into...

"_The Dark Knight."_


End file.
